


Threads of Fate

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Relationships, Multi, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Compliant, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 48,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulbonds - platonic, romantic, whatever - everyone has them.  Once in a while a person is born who breaks the mold, a person destined to burn bright in the lives of many.  These people have multiple soulmarks – even up to ten or more.  They tend to become the focal point of a network of people, the center point of stability for a group destined to change the world.  Rare as black opal, these individuals often become legends in their own time…with all the good and bad that comes with such attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulbonds

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: My Advent challenge to myself and I’m already a day behind! Hopefully that means I’m not too far behind to catch up. This story will be very “off-the-cuff” as it were, pretty much planned on a day to day basis – a chapter a day (aiming for 1000 words each) from November 29th to December 24th. (No beta, so errors are entirely my own.) Hopefully it flows and doesn’t dip too terribly far into complete insanity, but… Wherever it goes, I hope you enjoy the ride. Wish me luck!
> 
> This is probably canon storywise through Thor: The Dark World, but I make no promises as to canon anything.

Call it fate. 

Call it destiny.

Call it the universe having a good laugh at itself.

Call it whatever you want, but no one with even an ounce of sense can deny the reality of the threads. Most people do not see the threads, but everyone can see the bands around a person’s wrist – thin black lines encircling the wrists, one for each individual who will be vital in the person’s life. Most people have between one and six lines. Some might think that sounds low, but even the most extroverted of people will not truly bond at a soul deep level with more than a handful of folks. That type of bonding requires a level of trust and acceptance that most people just will not give.

Unlike some myths of old, these threads do not point a person towards lovers or spouses. Indeed, most of the threads tend to be platonic. This is not to say a person cannot find such connections in the threads, but the soulbonded are not limited in such a way. 

People may be born with threads already attached, the black bands around a newborn’s wrist reflecting the older soulmates already in the world. Other times a child must wait for the threads to form, connecting them with younger souls. New bands start with a lightening of the skin, the color bleaching out even as the new soul becomes accustomed to his or her body developing within the mother’s womb. When the child is born, his or her connections will see their bleached band turn to black, letting them know their new soulmate has been born.

Threads can be broken only by death – and the black band will shift to gray.

These soulmarks turn iridescent when two soulmates meet for the first time. A slight tingling or stinging sensation signals the change. Philosophers have theorized that this prevents people from missing their chance to connect with their soulmate. Once the marks activate, the two individuals share a mental bond along which they can speak or express emotions. Sometimes the bonds run deeper and more can be exchanged – such as certain knacks or abilities – but that depends on the people involved.

Empaths and certain types of sensitives can see the threads. They have the ability to trace the threads from one person to another. In many cultures, such people have been revered and protected as messengers from a divine power; in others they have been hated and feared. So it has always been. Some believe the threads represent a repression of their individualism and they resent the bands, even to the point of repudiating their soulmates. Fortunately these seem to be rare. Most people find comfort in the marks, feeling a sense of serenity in knowing that others in the world will accept them for who they are, no matter what.

Once in a while a person is born who breaks the mold, a person destined to burn bright in the lives of many. These people have multiple soulmarks – even up to ten or more. They tend to become the focal point of a network of people, the center point of stability for a group destined to change the world. Rare as black opal, these individuals often become legends in their own time…with all the good and bad that comes with such attention.

Fear.

Adulation.

Hatred.

Reverence.

They become the target of the curious, the needy, the desperate. Altruistic forces seek them out in hopes of helping to change the world. Darker forces want to destroy them in order to create anarchy and unrest. One way or another the people so marked will almost always find themselves at the center of activity sooner or later. They will have to rewrite the definition of ‘normal’. 

Darcy Lewis can attest to that.

Her mother kept her in long sleeves for as long as she could remember. According to her parents, they moved when she was a baby to protect her from the attention her soulmarks brought. The thin bands, maybe the width of a quarter, ran halfway up her arms. No one could recall someone with so many soulbonds before – at least, not outside of old legends. People talked. They gossiped and whispered about the baby girl with an abundance of bands waiting to be activated. When complete strangers started showing up on their doorsteps wanting to see the baby, her parents packed up and moved back to the family farm in the mountains of Virginia. Even there, surrounded and protected by kinfolk, she stayed in sweaters and sweatshirts, doing her best to remain low-key.

Then came college.

Darcy wanted to go to college, but she also wanted to remain close to the safety net of home. After several long talks with her parents and other family members, she chose Culver University in Willowsdale. Little did she realize that her choice would start the wheels of destiny and set her feet on the path woven by fate. When she looked back, it did seem predestined. And yet each choice was her own. No one forced her; no one chose for her. She made each choice of her own free will, but somehow she managed to choose the one path that brought her to this moment, where she found herself connected to so many unique, insane, and powerful individuals.

Maybe the universe really did have a sense of humor.

Maybe God had a plan for her.

Who knows?

As far as Darcy was concerned, the ancient curse ‘May you live in interesting times’ must have been written for her. If she ever found the person who cursed her – apparently from the womb? She would have to offer them her heartfelt thanks.

Right after she tazed them.


	2. Bond #1 - The Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy pretty much barrels into her first soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go! Like I said – these are off the cuff and not heavily planned out, so where I’m going with them…I have no idea. (This one got away from me, so it definitely went over the target of 1000 words.) Again, no beta, so all errors are mine.

People at Culver considered Darcy a little odd, maybe even a bit weird with her long sleeves and multiplicity of hats. She kept to herself and seemed cautious about meeting new people or making friends. Most folks tended to wrap themselves up in their own lives, too busy to worry about an introvert on campus, but the people in her dorm gossiped amongst themselves when nothing else drew their attention. They came up with various speculations, including a bad relationship or some worse kind of tragic past.

The inordinate amount of talk just made Darcy roll her eyes.

She focused on her studies, trying to decide what she wanted to do with her life. Technology intrigued her and she loved spending time on the internet. Social media proved to be a major outlet for her and she made the most of it. Still…she could not quite see herself delving into computer science or engineering as a career. Instead she decided to keep that for her minor, something to beef up her marketable skills and to polish off her resume. As she became more immersed in various internet connections, she realized the potential for online work – especially in regards to politics and grassroots networking. 

Then something unexpected happened.

Darcy rushed around the corner of the café, wondering if she should try the sprint for class or just give it up as lost. The question became moot as she all but barreled into a woman coming the other direction. “I’m sorry!” she exclaimed, checking to make sure she had not spilled her drink on her poor victim. “Oh my God, I am so, so sorry!”

The woman rocked back on her heels, but managed a small chuckle. “I’ve had worse outcomes from a collision.”

A tingling sensation shot up Darcy’s arm and her eyes grew wide as she felt a gentle tug on her mind. “Oh!” 

“Much worse actually,” her new soulmate smiled. Dark brown hair framed brilliant blue eyes. “I’ve been wondering when I would meet you.” She held out a hand. “Betty Ross.”

“I’m Darcy…Darcy Lewis.” She paused, still tense at the sudden change in her life. “And you’re a professor.”

“Professors have soulmarks too,” Betty teased. “You’re right though. I teach cellular biology.”

“Sorry,” she grimaced. “I know that. It’s just… It surprised me – that I would have one for a soulmate. Or you know, that I found you at all like this. I mean, I never actually…well…” Her voice trailed off and she gave an embarrassed half shrug.

“I’m the first of your soulmates?” The gentle smile which accompanied the question held no judgement, just a soft understanding. “I found my first one in college as well. I only have three, and you’re the last one…barring any being born in the future.” Betty reached out and put a hand on Darcy’s shoulder. “It doesn’t have to be weird or anything. We can just be acquaintances and wait on the friendship until after you graduate if you want.”

Darcy sensed the acceptance along the new bond in her mind. It felt strange to have that kind of connection, but at the same time it felt right. Then she realized she could also feel a deep sorrow and a hint of loneliness along the bond as well. She shook her head. “No, that’s not… I don’t mind being friends. I just… I was just surprised.” Relief hummed along the bond and she smiled. “And hey, I should probably inform you that I ducked biology anytime I could. The whole dissection thing…ick.”

“That’s alright,” Betty laughed. “It’s not for everyone.” Bells rang from the clock tower and she lifted a brow. “I’m pretty sure you missed class, so how about you come in and have breakfast with me? We can talk.”

“Sounds good,” Darcy nodded. “It’s just a review today anyway.”

“We’ll need to register the bond with the university,” Betty informed her as they made their way back towards the café. “It gets sealed and remains private, but it will protect us against any potential issues with me being a professor and you a student.” A contemplative look crossed her face. “It will also make me your closest emergency contact.”

“Really?” Darcy’s shoulders relaxed at that. “That would be great. Not that Mom and Dad aren’t fantastic,” she hurried to assure a suddenly frowning Betty, “but they worry about me enough and I think having someone who can be a little more…umm…discerning about when they really need to be called would be wonderful.” Then she put down her cup and looked around to make sure nobody was watching. “You should know what you’re getting into,” she sighed, pushing up her sleeves to show the multiple soulmarks on her arms, including the one linking her to Betty, now iridescent in the light. “I’m a bit of a…well, freak-.”

“I hate that word,” Betty informed her as she pulled the younger girl into her arms for a quick hug. “I don’t want to ever hear you use it again. Ever.” She put her hands on Darcy’s shoulder and met her gaze. “So we’re going to be partners in changing the world, or at least some part of it.” Her shoulders rose and fell in a careless shrug. “So what? I always wanted to make a difference.”

Darcy all but collapsed in relief before throwing her arms around the scientist. “God, I’m glad I found you.”

“Me, too, kiddo.”

Betty became the cool older sister she would have loved to have growing up. She introduced Darcy to some other students who could care less if she spent an entire evening in the corner reading or cruising various sites. They tended to be mad scientists in the making, so they would spend the same evening muttering and working on formulas. The group worked better than Darcy might have hoped. She helped them remember things like eating and sleeping while they gave her somewhere she could relax and be herself.

“So you’re doing better?” Betty inquired as they met for coffee one bright Sunday morning.

Darcy nodded. “Yeah, I really think so.” She took a sip of her mocha. “They’re funny though. Do you know Mike will eat anything – and I mean anything you put into his hand and tell him to eat?” Her eyes danced with amusement as she shook her head. “Oh, and Dasha can work twelve hours straight through if you don’t interrupt her?”

“Forget PolySci,” the older woman laughed. “You should be majoring in scientist management.”

“Is that an option?”

“It should be.” Betty rolled her eyes. “You wouldn’t believe how many quote-unquote ‘mad’ scientists come out of this place. I’d think there was an unspoken competition going on between universities.” She paused. “You know, if I was the paranoid sort.”

“Which neither of us are, of course,” Darcy smirked.

“Of course not!” 

Their shared laughter spilled out into the sunlight.

A couple of years passed, but Betty finally told her about her former flame, Doctor Bruce Banner, and the experiment gone wacky which created the creature dubbed ‘Hulk’ by the media. Then she mentioned her father, General Thaddeus Ross.

“What a jackass,” Darcy muttered, shaking her head. Then she flinched and offered Betty an apologetic smile. 

“Oh he is that,” the other woman agreed with a sad little smile. “I told him I would never again consider him my father for what he did.” She sighed, staring down at her fingers. “I just wish I knew how Bruce was doing.”

“You still miss him, don’t you?” 

“Always.” Betty ran her fingertips across one thin line on her wrist. “I know he’s alive, and every so often I get a flash of something from him, but he’s too far away for it to be clear. It’s just a vague sense of well-being or worry or whatever.”

“That sucks.” Darcy bit her lip. “You’re coming home with me for Christmas,” she announced.

Betty blinked at her. “What?” 

“I said you’re coming home with me for the holidays,” she repeated. “You never leave the campus except for conferences and lectures, and if I’m going to keep my scientist-wrangling creds, then I’ve got to keep up with you.” Betty began shaking her head, but Darcy kept talking. “Besides, my mom makes more than enough food to feed an army and we’ve always got room for company. You can come meet my family and they can finally meet you.”

“I don’t know, Darcy…” Something like longing flashed in Betty’s eyes.

That gave Darcy more than enough impetus to be stubborn. “I do know,” she insisted. “My folks will adore you.”

And they did.

The entire Lewis family adopted Betty within forty-eight hours of the women arriving at the farm. She had her own room before the holidays ended as well as an invitation to come home anytime, with or without Darcy. 

Then came yet another fateful moment.

“So basically you need six science credits, but you don’t actually want to mess with two semesters of science,” Betty laughed as she typed on her computer.

“That about it,” she agreed from her sprawled position on the couch. “Any ideas?”

“An internship.”

“That was quick,” Darcy noted, sitting up to face the desk.

“I figured this would come up sooner or later,” Betty admitted, “so I’ve been looking for solutions. A short internment assisting one of the field researchers will get you the credits. Most of them would just mean doing paperwork for the scientist in question.”

Darcy gazed at her in awe. “You are awesome.”

The scientist laughed at her solemn pronouncement. “Don’t thank me too soon,” she warned. “I can only find one that you should be able to get. Most of them have science majors applying and they’ll get priority. The open spot is for a woman who most consider to be a bit…cracked.”

“Sounds like my kind of scientist,” Darcy replied, cheeky grin in full bloom.

“Hush you,” Betty mock scolded. “Anyway, Jane Foster is an astrophysicist currently working in the middle of nowhere New Mexico.”

She tilted her head. “Do they get the internet out there?” Betty started laughing and Darcy could only shrug. “Hey, middle of nowhere New Mexico doesn’t sound too bad when it comes to getting six easy science credits for doing some paperwork. I rock at paperwork.”

Betty gave her a searching look. “Are you sure?” 

“Why not?” she grinned. “After all, it’s a desert, right? What could happen?”


	3. Bond #2 - The Scientist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this going to be theme for her? Genius scientists?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are fantastic! Such lovely reviews!

_What could happen?_

Famous last words.

Darcy doubted anyone could have predicted the changes in her life, not to mention her outlook on the world – or universe for that matter, but she figured she still should have known better than to offer fate an opportunity to kick into high gear. With the number of soulmates she seemed destined to have…and then she had to go and challenge the universe with something as open-ended as that? Probably not her best idea.

Her first day in New Mexico set the tone for the days to follow.

She stepped off the bus and looked around. The town looked like a place that had stepped outside of time somewhere in the fifties. A genuine one-stoplight town, it seemed to be a crossroads on the map – nothing more than a simple oasis in the desert. She could see a diner, movie theater, and a bar, but that about covered it for entertainment. Most of the other businesses fell into a service category. 

“So this is Puente Antiguo,” she muttered. “Thank God for the internet.” 

Now all she had to do was find her new boss. She walked towards a small group of people outside the diner, rolling her suitcases along behind her. A quick glance down confirmed her sleeves still covered her arms. Sparing a moment of gratitude for the lower than expected temperatures, she gave the folks a bright smile as she stepped up to them. “Hi!” she chirped. “Can you point me towards Doctor Jane Foster?”

Like all small towns everywhere, they not only knew Doctor Foster, but they could (and did) give her chapter and verse on various curiosities surrounding said scientist, such as her eating habits (coffee and Pop Tarts), sleeping habits (afternoons if at all), and various other habits (spending time sitting on the roof in a lawn chair with a brazier). She also learned that most people liked the woman, but found her habit of walking off in the middle of conversations to be eccentric if not downright odd. They might have called it rude, but she seemed more like a kid who got sidetracked by something shiny. Then she told them she was in town to be the good doctor’s assistant. Pursed lips, sidelong glances, and sympathetic winces met her announcement.

“Good luck?”

“God go with you.”

After helping Betty and keeping up with the various science students in her little group, Darcy thought they might be overreacting. Then she met Jane Foster, astronomer and astrophysicist. 

“Hello?” Darcy called out as she walked inside the former Smith Motors. The huge place managed to feel somewhat claustrophobic thanks to all of the computers and tables packed around the sales floor. Piles of paper covered every flat surface. The sheer lack of organization made her wince. Her job, should she choose to accept it as opposed to run back out the door screaming, would be to create some kind of structure out of all of this mess. No one answered her call. “Hello?” she tried again.

“Who are you?” A woman of about Darcy’s height seemed to pop up out of nowhere from behind one of the machines. Honey brown hair framed a pixie face set with amber colored eyes. Those eyes reflected surprise and confusion as she walked towards the door. “I don’t think I have any deliveries due.”

“Good thing I don’t do deliveries,” Darcy replied, her mouth moving on automatic as she felt the tingling sensation begin at her wrist. “I’m Darcy Lewis, and if you’re Doctor Foster, then I’m your new intern.”

“Call me Jane,” the woman replied as she lifted her hand to stare at her wrist. Her eyes darted back up to meet Darcy’s. “Wait…new intern?”

“And soulmate apparently,” Darcy nodded.

“Yes, well…” Jane blinked for a moment before giving herself a visible shake. “You do know you were the only applicant, right? People think my theories are crackpot.”

“Number one, I need the credits,” Darcy shrugged. “Number two, most people think I’m weird without adding any theories to it. And number three, Betty says all theories – particularly those of genius level intellects – are crackpot until the evidence backs them up.”

“Who’s Betty?” 

“Soulmate number one,” she grinned. “Also a scientist, though of the bio sort as opposed to astro.” Her tone turned musing. “Though I’m wondering if this is going to be a recurring theme when it comes to soulmates.”

Curiosity lit in Jane’s eyes. “What theme?”

“Genius scientists. First Betty and now you.” Her eyes narrowed. “It makes me wonder about the others.”

“How many more do you have?” Jane’s eyes widened when Darcy winced and she hurried forward. Anxiety flooded down the bond. “Hey, never mind, it doesn’t matter.” She put a hand on Darcy’s forearm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Really, I don’t care and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, okay?” 

“It’s just…” Darcy heaved out a sigh. “You should probably know-.”

Jane shook her head. “Only if you want to tell me.”

“I’ve got a lot.” Pulling up her sleeves, Darcy showed her the bands. “So…you know…it could get kind of…complicated.”

“Wow.” Jane blinked for a moment before she shrugged. “Okay, so I don’t have anywhere near as many as you, but…” Her voice trailed off as she pulled up her own sleeve. “I’ve got nine myself, so I’m a little out of the norm there too.” She gave an amused smile. “And you’re only my second soulmate. Hopefully some of mine and yours match.”

“So we can be weird together?” Something inside of her relaxed, unknotting at Jane’s easy acceptance.

“Absolutely.” Jane gave a resolute nod. “But I should warn you: I’m usually called a mad scientist. I forget meals, skip sleep, and can get very, very cranky if there’s no coffee or if I run out of Pop Tarts.” She paused and drummed the fingers of her free hand against her thigh. “I walk out of conversations when a new idea hits me and I will write on literally anything I can get my hands on – napkins, menus, scrap paper, walls, windows…whatever. And I want it recorded, not thrown away.”

“Will a picture with a phone work until we can transcribe it?”

“Yes,” Jane agreed. “As long as we don’t lose it.” She paused. “And you don’t mind the rest of it.”

“I’ve been told I’m a sarcastic, mouthy female,” Darcy replied. “And if I’m really into a book you may need an air horn to get my attention.” Her shoulders rose in a careless shrug. “But I’ve been building up my scientist wrangling skills for the past few years, so I think we’ll be fine.”

“Then let’s get to work.”

A few months passed before they settled into a rhythm that worked for them, but things did finally come together. Darcy managed to straighten out the tangle of paperwork and get all of the kitchens (her apartment, Jane’s trailer, and the lab) stocked with more than just multiple flavors of Pop Tarts. Jane continued with her work, but she began to look healthier under Darcy’s care and it showed as the bags under her eyes disappeared and her notes grew more legible.

Then a new light show started in the night’s sky.

Jane’s nightly reading turned funky and shifted her brain into high gear. Eating and sleeping might have become sporadic affairs for the woman, but Darcy possessed stubbornness in spades. She would shut off the power, barricading the switch with her own body until the scientist ate dinner. That slowed her down enough to let exhaustion take over. Good thing both of them kept cots and pillows in the lab. 

“These power levels are all over the place,” Jane enthused as she made rapid calculations on one of her white boards. “Subtle, but somewhat predictable.”

“Okay,” Darcy replied, more to create the expected noise for her scientist than anything else. As long as she hemmed and hawed at the right breaks of conversation, Jane would keep going and let her work. The woman’s excitement hummed along their bond and made Darcy’s lips twitch. Jane could be so much like a kid at Christmas when things went her way. Darcy let the emotions buoy her as she continued inputting numbers into her new database. The science might be way over her head, but numbers and patterns she understood. Her program should help them find subtle connections they might overlook. 

“I have to call Erik.”

“Okay,” she repeated. Then she looked up, confusion scrawled across her face. “…wait, what? Why?”

“Because he’ll want to see this,” Jane said, glancing over her shoulder. “I know I’ve told you about him. He should be able to help me narrow down a few theories.”

“I thought he was an uncle or something,” Darcy shrugged.

The scientist shook her head. “More like a mentor,” she corrected before gesturing towards her wrist. “And one of my soulmates.” Then she frowned. “He’s a professor at Culver – how do you not know him?”

“Jane,” Darcy sighed with exaggerated patience. “Have you met me?”

“I know science isn’t your thing,” Jane rolled her eyes. “But you had to apply for the internship-.”

“And I did that with Betty’s help,” Darcy interrupted with a laugh. “Biochemistry and astrophysics are in two completely different buildings.” Then she shook her head. “Besides, those applications are all done online. I didn’t have to go anywhere near the department.”

“Oh.” Jane chewed on the end of her marker. “Well,” she continued, “you’ll like Erik. He’s got kind of a dry sense of humor, and he’ll probably appreciate your sarcasm. He’ll find it funny.”

“It is funny.”

“Sometimes.”

Darcy arched an eyebrow in her direction. “I’m sorry, but was that or was that not you who almost spilt an entire pitcher of margaritas the other night because you were laughing so hard?” Jane threw an eraser at her and turned back to the board. The bond rang with her silent laughter, so Darcy counted it a win. “I rest my case,” she called out in a singsong voice before turning back to her own work. “Scientists,” she muttered. “My entire life is being overtaken by scientists.” She giggled at the thought, letting her pleasure flow through both of her connections. A distant – and distracted – contentment came from Betty while Jane felt staticky with concentration. It would be interesting to meet the man who mentored Jane.

A new arrival should liven up the place anyway.


	4. Bond #3 - The Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far her hypothesis is holding up under the evidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I can get one more chapter shaped up this afternoon then I might get caught up!! Thanks for all the love you’re giving this story. Your reviews are wonderful little presents to me and I appreciate each and every one!

“I really should go pick up Erik.”

Jane’s absent minded comment drew Darcy away from double checking the contents of her bag. The now experienced intern rolled her eyes as her best friend and soulmate continued to write equations on the large window. She made a mental note to pick up some more cleaner on the next grocery run before she went back to digging in her purse. “I’m going to pick up Erik,” she noted out loud. “As soon as I make sure I have everything.”

“What do you need for a drive to the airport?”

She looked up, eyebrows rising almost to her hairline. “You’re keeping up with the conversation?” The rhetorical nature of the question did not need an answer, but Jane tossed a withering gaze at her anyway and Darcy gave the other woman a cheerful grin. “Just checking!”

“Right.” Disbelief colored Jane’s voice and she turned away from the window. “You’re just driving to the airport, picking up Erik – which I should do – and bringing him back here. What do you need?”

“Driver’s license,” Darcy replied, “not something I usually bother with around here since I can walk almost everywhere except your favorite stargazing spots. I also need the insurance card, some money, my taser-.”

“Do not tase Erik,” Jane ordered.

She sighed. “For possibly the umpteenth time, I’m not going to tase the guy.” 

“You’re trigger happy.”

“No,” Darcy corrected. “I just don’t like wasting time on people when they’re being weird. They stop a lot faster once they realize you’re serious about using a weapon.”

“Uh, huh,” Jane huffed, unimpressed. “And really – I should be the one to go get Erik.”

“Nope. That’s why you have an intern – so I can do all the busywork stuff and you can keep your eyes on science.” She wrinkled her nose. “Besides – with our luck you’d get hit by some new burst of brilliance halfway there and pull over to write it down. Then Erik would have to take the bus to town and I’d have to have the sheriff or one of the local boys take me to find you so I could drive you back while you’re still muttering about stars and bridges and blah blah.”

“I am not that bad,” the scientist grumped. “I would not forget to pick up Erik. And I…oh, wait a minute. His equation on the relative…” Her voice trailed into murmurs and half sentences as she rushed back to the window to scribble some more numbers.

“And the prosecution rests,” Darcy giggled. She grabbed her keys and headed for the door. “I’ll be back!” A garbled serious of sounds that might have been words came back in reply, but she took the vague agreement floating through their bond as Jane’s acceptance. 

Darcy hung back, watching as people greeted the new arrivals. Being such a small, local airport meant she could wait for all the homebodies to leave and Erik should be the last guy standing. People moved along and sure enough, one man remained, glancing down at his watch as amused exasperation crept over his face. She recognized that look – she intended to patent it. It was the ‘I’m waiting on a clueless genius who has probably forgotten what time it is…or even maybe what day it is’ look.

She needed to work on the name.

For the moment she strolled towards the older guy, sending a quick burst of satisfaction along her bond to Jane. Feelings of relief flooded back to her and a smile began to blossom on her lips. “Hey!” she called out as she got closer. “You wouldn’t happen to be Dr. Selvig, would you?”

He turned to face her, blinking as he took her in. Surprise overtook the exasperation, but the amusement stayed. A sigh preceded his smile, and she wondered what it said about her that she half expected scientists to sigh when faced with her these days. “Well, you took long enough,” he informed her as he held out a hand. “Erik Selvig.”

“Hey!” The exclamation died on her lips as she felt the stinging tingle on her arm. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Another one?”

He frowned, his hand drifting back down to his side. “Beg your pardon?” 

“Oh, let me guess,” she groaned. “You’re a scientist, genius level?”

“Determination of genius can be-.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she interrupted. “Scientist? Genius according to standard IQ tests?”

“Yes.” His nod came slow and cautious as he watched her clap a hand to her forehead.

“Why am I not surprised?” she groused. “Three geniuses, three scientists… Fate must be hiding out somewhere laughing it’s ass off.”

A rough chuckle interrupted her grumbling and she blinked at him even as she felt the satisfaction oozing down the new bond. His lips curved into a fond smile as he looked down at her. “You’re definitely Darcy and you’ve probably spent a little too much time without a break from Jane.”

“Jane’s adorable,” she frowned.

“Jane is wonderful,” he agreed, “but she can be exhausting and nerve-wracking for anyone unused to her style of science or her level of genius. She went through several assistants before word got out and people wrote her off as crazy and quit applying.”

“People are stupid.”

A huff of laughter met her blunt statement. “They can be.”

“Jane and I work well together,” Darcy told him. “She’s my friend and one of my soulmates.”

“Good.” He shrugged at her raised eyebrows. “Jane needs good friends and a soulmate closer to her own age.” His smile took on a tinge of sorrow. “I’ve been her only soulmate for years, and she’s known me since she was a little girl. She knows she can come to me about anything, but-.”

“But you’re more the favorite uncle in her life,” she nodded. “You’re the one she wants to impress, not the one she wants to look lost or scared or weak in front of.”

“Exactly. She needs someone who lets her break down, but who also doesn’t get scared when she gets intense.”

“Scared? Right.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “Exasperated, yes. Annoyed, yes, especially when it’s stupid o’clock in the morning and she’s woken up with a bright new idea.” She gave a mock shudder. “But scared? Nope. I make some extra strong coffee for me and go watch whatever machine she tells me to watch.”

“Good.” Relief and approval vibrated along their bond. “Now all we have to do is figure out how to handle her if I disagree with her findings.” Then he gave her a sidelong glance. “So, three scientists?”

“Thus far,” she sighed. “It could probably be worse.” She winced. “Oh, God, why do I keep doing that?”

“What?”

“Giving the universe ideas!” she ranted. “I keep opening my mouth and offering it carte blanche to let its sense of humor run free!”

Erik looked at her for a long quiet moment and then shook his head. “Sorry, Darcy, but I don’t think I can help with that one.” He tilted his chin down and gave her a reassuring smile. “You’ll have my number though, and I can at least listen when you want to complain about it, okay?”

“Deal.” Her satisfied nod caused his smile to deepen. Her own smile bloomed in return. “Once Jane’s excitement over you being here settles down, we’ll go have a drink and figure out how to keep her from going into the dumps if you figure she’s wrong.” She shook her head. “I don’t think you will because the patterns fit, but just in case, you know?”

“Alright,” he agreed, picking his bag up. “So much for me getting a drink first.”

“Oh, no,” she told him, eyes going wide in her sincerity. “Jane actually managed to focus on our conversations today. She’s staying focused enough to watch for your arrival. We’re getting back before she decides I’ve tased you or something.” Darcy turned and started for the van.

Erik followed her. “That was a possibility?”

“Jane thinks I’ve got an unhealthy attachment to my taser,” she replied. “I don’t know what the big deal is. So I’ve tased a couple of people!”

“Why?”

“One threatened Jane,” she shrugged. “Got all cranky and looming and scary man scaring little kids type vibes going on.” Erik’s soft snort made her grin. “The other one was worse though.”

“And here I thought it was a dot on the map,” he muttered. “How many bad elements could there be?”

“Oh, he was just a creep, trying to play big man,” she told him as they reached the van. “The other one was a woman and she freaked me out. Now people know better and they don’t mess with us.” Her lips curved into a wicked smile. “Even the drunk teens give our place a wide berth.”

Erik put his bag in the van before giving her a solemn look. “Do not tase me.”

“…what?” Darcy stared at him for a moment before she threw up her hands. “Why does everyone think I’m going to end up tasing you? I only tase people who freak me out!”

“You’ve never seen me after a night at the bar.”

“Wait until you see Jane and I after a night of sangria,” she shot back as she moved to the driver’s side. “Thanks for the heads up though.”

He climbed into the passenger seat. “Sooner or later, you’ll be very grateful for that warning.”

Darcy shook her head, but let it go as she felt the mingled emotions drifting along the bond. Sometimes having any kind of argument or discussion with scientists became an exercise in rhetoric and she really did not want to get caught up in one for the entire drive back to Puente Antiguo. Still, so far so good – her theory about her soulmates seemed to be holding up with all the new evidence coming in. Betty, Jane, Erik – three scientists, three geniuses, three soulmates. Would the rest of them be the same? A faint frown knit her brow and she gave Erik a sidelong glance. He appeared preoccupied with some papers. Being bonded to that many scientists – to whom common sense might be nothing more than a passing acquaintance – made her mind flinch.

She would be cuckoo within six months.

Then she thought of Betty’s warm friendship, Jane’s exasperated affection, and even Erik’s burgeoning (if still somewhat detached) paternal amusement. Her soulbonds had already brought her two older sisters and now seemed to be giving her an adopted uncle. None of them wanted to change her. They took her just as she came, quirks and all. If having this kind of family meant being a little less than stable at the end of it?

Well, who couldn’t use a little crazy in their life?


	5. Bond #4 - The Ninja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...she can now throw her theory out the window. New evidence refutes the idea that her soulmates will all be scientists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday’s schedule and today’s power outage means I’m not yet caught up. With family stuff I almost went late on this one! (This one was tough to write!) And don’t worry – the big guy will have his day.

Darcy figured she could be forgiven for missing the usual tingling sting when another soulbond went active. It happened during the craziest fifteen minutes of her life between the rainbow of lights erupting in the skies over New Mexico then driving towards a tornado, having Jane force her to drive into said tornado, hitting a guy with the van, having said guy turn out to be a huge drunken guy with a hell of a lot of attitude and then tasing said drunk when he started the whole menacing act. 

Busy night.

So yes, she missed realizing the drunken guy was another of her soulmates.

Then again – so did Jane.

Everything went a bit weird between Jane deciding to get Thor out of the hospital and them actually realizing they each had a new iridescent band in place of a black one. By that time, Thor had disappeared into the desert to find his…whatever. They each reported feeling a sense of focused intent vibrating along their bonds, but nothing more. Then the men in black showed up at the lab before they could do more than consider going after him. Darcy and Erik watched in wary silence as Jane began having conniptions at the crew packing up her equipment. Erik muttered about interfering governments as he shifted towards his protégé. Jane’s voice grew shrill and some of the thugs began shifting into positions even Darcy recognized as ‘ready for action’. She decided it might be a good time for a distraction or something to break the mood before somebody did something they (i.e. Team Science) would regret. Her chance came when she saw one of the suited thugs picking up her iPod. 

“Hey!” She darted forward, trying not to notice how many hands twitched towards pockets. _Please don’t let me get shot._ Nevertheless, she refused to falter. “That’s my iPod!”

“Sorry, but orders say all electronics,” the still nameless man shrugged. “It might have vital information.” 

“Seriously?” she demanded. “I just downloaded thirty songs.” She could hear a couple of muffled snickers, but she refused to turn and look. The guy just gave her another shrug and began to turn away. “Hey, no, really, it’s just an iPod!” Her hand snaked out to grab his arm.

Another figure stepped between the two of them. 

“Come on,” Darcy insisted, her voice turning huffy as she stared into the stoic face. This one appeared older than the rest of the group. He wore a nice suit, but his face possessed a bland, remote look that made her wary. “I don’t know where you get your intelligence from, but I am not a scientist. I just wrangle them. No way would I have any kind of vital information.”

One slow blink shifted his gaze from remote to intent, but his voice stayed level. “We must be thorough, Miss Lewis.”

Her breath caught even as her fingers spasmed, clenching and unclenching before she could control the response. She forced herself to take three steady breaths before offering a reply. Emotions rattled her various bonds – from exasperated concern (Erik) to amused annoyance (Jane) to a growing curiosity (Betty). She thought she even felt a hint of confusion from Thor. For the moment, though, she focused on the bemused irritation coming from the man in front of her. She gave herself a mental shake and scowled at him. “I better get that back!” she insisted as she brought one finger up and poked him. Her own irascibility rang through the bond as she all but shoved the emotion at him.

One of his eyebrows rose and she felt more than saw his group of thugs pause. At least she managed to get their attention off of Jane. A reluctant admiration laced with a thread of steely determination echoed back at her, almost overshadowed by resigned amusement. “Miss Lewis.” He nodded at her and then walked away. 

She almost missed the single pulse of assurance her still-unknown soulmate sent down their connection.

Darcy mused over the entire incident, her mouth on autopilot as she sat with Jane and Erik on the roof. Jane’s mingled amusement and annoyance meant the scientist recognized Darcy’s attempts to offset her depression. Of course, it also meant Jane had not yet decided whether or not to appreciate the effort…thus the annoyance and snappish behavior over the iPod.

Later that evening, after helping Erik create some falsified records for Thor and getting a moping Jane settled in her trailer, Darcy returned to her apartment. Shutting the door and leaning back against it, she let her eyes slip closed as she tried to convince the muscles of her shoulders to relax.

“You look tired, Miss Lewis.”

The unexpected voice drew a muffled shriek from her as her left hand slapped at the light switch and her right drew her taser. Wide, startled eyes stared in shock at the man sitting at her tiny table. “Oh, my God!” she exclaimed. “What the hell is it with you and breaking and entering?”

“If you would please put away the weapon and have a seat,” he requested, spreading his empty hands as if to assure her of his good intentions. “I believe we should talk.”

“Excuse you,” she retorted, not moving an inch. “I had to deal all afternoon with a morose astrophysicist who just saw her life’s work disappear into the black hole of whoever the hell you are and her muttering mentor who has some seriously colorful comments about jackbooted thugs and their fascist repression of honest science. You are currently in the running for the number two spot of Team Science’s most hated individual ever.”

“Not number one?” Dry amusement flickered in his eyes even as it slid down their bond.

“Overtaking the jackass in the number one spot is unlikely,” she informed him. “And considering the depths of subhumanness you would have to reach in order to do it? Don’t.” She lifted a brow. “Just don’t.”

“Thank you for the warning.”

“Right. So, Agent iPod thief, what do you want?” she asked. 

“Please, Miss Lewis, put the weapon away.”

She rolled her eyes, but tucked the weapon back in her pocket. A few steps took her to the opposite side of the table and she sat down. “Okay, look at me.” She spread her hands. “I’m playing nice.”

“I appreciate that.” None of the muscles in his face twitched.

“It must suck to play poker with you,” she pointed out. 

“I try.” He paused and she felt a hint of uncertainty drifting between them. “Miss Lewis-.”

“Darcy,” she sighed. Both of his eyebrows rose and she shrugged. “Look, we’re soulmates. I have no idea what that means since you’ve completely disrupted and discombobulated two of my other soulmates.” The corners of her mouth turned down into a confused frown. “Hell, I don’t even know your name.”

“Coulson,” he told her in a quiet voice. “Phil Coulson.”

“What do you want me to call you?” A long uneasy silence grew between them. She nodded, one shoulder coming up and rolling back. “So, I’ll call you whatever comes to mind, depending on the situation. …Phil… You might as well call me Darcy, or stick to the Miss Lewis if you need that separation, but I’m in a bit of a bind here and I’ve got no idea what the hell to do about it. You’re my soulmate, and I accept that, but…so is Jane. So I’ve got two soulmates on two opposite sides of a pretty irreconcilable situation.” She bit her lip. “And…I’m not really on your side in this, but…” Her voice trailed off.

“I understand.” 

“Good, because I’m not sure I do,” she told him with a wry smile. “I don’t get how I can be the soulmate to two such different people.”

“Miss Lewis…” Coulson paused and shook his head. “Darcy. That I don’t quite understand, but I promise I shall do my best not to put you in a situation where you might find yourself torn between us. In this situation, I have no choice, and I do understand – even commend – your loyalty to Doctor Foster.”

She chuckled. “We might even get along.” Then she paused. “But don’t bet on it with Jane.”

“I won’t.” Now came his turn to pause. “My intention is to keep this quiet,” he informed her. “The fewer people who know, the safer you will be. I am…not the safest person to have as a soulmate.”

“Yeah.” Darcy drew out the word, rubbing her forearms. “Well, I’d like as much of my life as possible to stay out of the files of the MIB so that works for me anyway.” Coulson’s eyes narrowed, but he remained quiet, waiting her out. It would not work. She had spent too long keeping this secret…even if she did feel drawn to tell him.

Coulson gave in. “What’s wrong?”

“No offense,” she shook her head, “but…that’s a soulmate or job type question and we’re a little new for someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” A hint of something hurt flashed through him, followed by a flicker of surprise.

“MIB.” Her smile turned sympathetic. “I want to trust you, I do…I mean, apparently we’re going to be vital to each other at some point or another, but… I don’t know if I can trust your job or the people you work for or…” Darcy ran out of words and made a helpless gesture with her hands. An unhappy grimace twisted her expression. “I’m sorry?”

Phil stared at her for a long moment, his gaze intent and measuring. Then he reached up to his ear and removed an earpiece of some kind. His eyes never left hers as he turned it off and put it on the table. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and shut it down before placing it beside the earpiece. 

“Phil?”

“Anything you tell me in the next five minutes will not be part of any report. There will be no note in any file or record.” He laced his fingers together and leaned his forearms on the table. “You have my word.”

Darcy took a deep breath, feeling the tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she felt the sincerity singing along the bond. Her lips trembled, but she nodded. “Thank you,” she whispered. Then she drew her sleeves up. Five bands glittered in the light, but she could see his eyes skimming the multiple black bands that remained. 

“I see.” Now their bond grew tense with concern as his lips tightened. He reached out and touched one of the iridescent lines as his gaze caught hers. “No one will hear of this from me,” he promised.

The determination behind that guarantee brought the tears back, but this time she matched them with a bright smile. “Thank you.” He nodded and rose to his feet, reaching for his phone. “Do me a favor?” she asked as he turned it on. He titled his head, waiting, and she gave him a hopeful smile. “Be careful with Jane’s notebook? It’s really, really important to her – not just for her work, but for sentimental reasons.”

“I can do that.”

“Thanks.” She walked him to the door. “See you later, Agent iPod thief.”

Coulson gave a simple nod. “Miss Lewis.”

Darcy closed the door and leaned against it once more. “My life is so weird,” she muttered. “Scientists and now men in black…what next?”


	6. Bond #5 - The Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men in black are definitely going to be a major part of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just managed to make it!! For the record, Thor will have a chapter, probably the next one, but I kind of felt this line up made sense.

Erik succeeded in getting Thor out of SHIELD’s hands and then managed to get himself blind stinking drunk. That did not bother Darcy so much as the jolt of surprised concern from Jane. She almost rushed out of the apartment, but a sudden flood of shy attraction stopped her in her tracks. A sense of burgeoning respect vibrated down the link she shared with Thor…and a much less shy fascination brought a soft smile to her face. Looked like Jane found a romantic soulmate this time out. She blinked and then started giggling. 

The crazy astrophysicist and the alien prince…talk about sounding like the start of a fantasy romance.

Well…if he turned out to be an actual alien and not just a cut crazy person.

She shook her head. Nope – she had hitched herself to Jane’s train and until they had enough proof for Erik to start the I-told-you-so’s, then she would accept the idea that aliens could have traveled to Earth and been considered gods. Now wide awake, Darcy decided she could use some fresh air. Walking the streets at this time of night, even in this little town, did not appeal to her, so she made a thermos of hot chocolate, bundled herself up, and headed for the roof. 

“Cold, cold, cold,” she muttered as she made her way towards the side closest to the lab.

The chilly breeze meant she would not be up here long, but for the moment she could take some deep breaths and process the rush of changes she had been through in the past few days. First Erik, then Thor, then Phil…her soulbonds were lighting up like Christmas trees all of the sudden and she wanted to think. She opened the thermos and took a sip of the steaming liquid. Her gaze scanned over the town, but settled on the roof of the lab where she could just see two silhouettes and a lit brazier. If Jane had Thor up on the roof then her boss lady was taking the whole alien prince thing seriously. Good for her. Darcy’s lips pursed. An alien prince, a genius scientist, and a stoic MIB…could her three new soulmates be any more different? She doubted the universe could have pulled that off if it had tried.

“And that is not a suggestion!” she announced out loud, her eyes turning up to the bright stars overhead.

“You and the doc have a thing for heights?”

Darcy jumped at the sudden voice and spun around to find a strange guy standing a few feet away. The sheer intensity of his gaze should have frightened her, but her mouth moved faster than her sense of self preservation. “Who the hell are you?” she demanded, wishing she had thought to bring her taser.

His shoulders twitched and if she thought his focus intense before? That expression had nothing on the gaze he locked on her now. “I’m with SHIELD,” he informed her. “Clint Barton.”

She started at the stinging sensation on her arm. “Two of you?” she muttered as she glanced down, unable to prevent a huff of amused exasperation from escaping. “Because my life isn’t complicated enough? I’m going to end up right in the middle of unhappy scientists and the men in black?” Her eyes came back up to meet his. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m sure you’re a nice guy and all, but…Jane and Erik really aren’t fond of you guys right now.” She paused. “And I’m still missing my iPod.”

“It’s okay,” Clint chuckled, the intensity of his gaze softening with humor. “Sometimes our first impressions leave a lot to be desired.” He tilted his chin down, seeming to think over something before his eyes lifted back up to peer at her. “Two of us?”

“I have got to learn to watch my tongue,” she winced. Her fingers drummed along the side of her thermos and then she sighed. “Yeah, apparently the universe thinks I’m a good match for both you and…ah…Agent Coulson.”

He stared at her for a moment and then low laughter began to roll through him. “Well, that explains Phil putting me on guard duty,” he shook his head before moving to the edge of the roof where he could look out over the town. “So…I’m guessing he gave you the whole safe-not safe, let’s keep this quiet talk?”

“We had that talk,” she confirmed as she stepped to his side.

“Good.”

Darcy took a sip of her hot chocolate and offered him the thermos. “I was honest with him,” she commented, “and I’m going to be honest with you.” He did not move, not even to turn his head, but she felt the new bond growing tense. Her voice softened. “I’m not going to turn my back on this or anything, but Jane…” She paused.

“Doc has your main loyalty,” he nodded. “I can understand that.”

“And I’m a…multiple,” she continued. Her eyes scanned the nearby buildings. “I’d show you, but I’m betting there are more than just us and the…lovebirds over there on rooftops.”

“No bet.”

“So…when I say I’m a multiple, let’s just say I’m being a bit…restrained in my description.”

Now Clint turned to face her. A new worry thrummed along the connection between them. “Phil didn’t report that.”

“He promised me he wouldn’t.”

“Did he?” Those sharp eyes narrowed as he considered that information. “That puts a new light on things.” One corner of his mouth quirked up into a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about me – nobody but Phil and my other soulmate are going to hear about this.”

“Phil’s one of yours?” she asked, curiosity lacing her voice.

“Yep. One of the only reasons he lets me get away with calling him by his first name.” Clint sat down and let his legs hang over the side. “I’ve got three,” he continued as she sat down beside him. 

“You guys are a lot more forthcoming than I would have thought,” she mused, turning her head to look at his profile.

“We won’t tell you some things,” he cautioned. “Seems a little stupid to keep everything from you though. No offense, but you’re the civilian in our…set.” She gave him a flat look and he shrugged. “I just mean you’ll be the one doing most of the wondering and worrying because we won’t be able to tell you much about whatever you pick up from the bonds.” He glanced over at her. “So why keep back something we actually can tell you?”

“Makes sense,” Darcy agreed as she turned the idea over in her head. “So…can you tell me anything about your third? I mean – you said he or she would be knowing about our link, so I figured you already met him? Her?”

“Her,” Clint confirmed. “She’s an agent like me, but she’s more protective of her secrets, so...”

“She’s your Jane.”

He started laughing. “You could say that,” he chortled. A smile settled on Darcy’s lips as she watched his eyes crinkling. She waited the few minutes that passed before he gathered enough breath to continue talking. “Nat’s more action and less science, but yeah, I suppose the first loyalty thing matches.” He winked at her. “Once she meets you, and approves, remind me to tell you about how we met. It’s one hell of a story.”

“I’ll do that,” she grinned, loving the feeling of mischievous delight now spinning down their bond. Three scientists and Coulson meant her soulmates seemed to weigh heavy on the serious end of the personality spectrum. Thor…well, if he lost a bit of the ego he might be a fun guy to hang around, but who knew how the whole alien thing would play into things? Her gaze turned speculative.

One of his eyebrows rose and he nudged her with a shoulder. “What?”

“Has anyone ever successfully played a prank on Phil?”

He blinked and then a wicked light began to grow in his face. “I like you!” he crowed, his shoulders shaking as laughter overtook him once more. The last of his tension vanished and he leaned back, his hands on the roof holding him up. “And to answer your question, yeah, Nat and I working together managed to pull it off.” His smile turned wry. “Once.”

“We’ll have to see about changing that,” Darcy informed him. “That man just doesn’t smile enough. I can tell.” She tilted her head to one side as she felt curiosity coming down her bond with Phil. Her brow furrowed for a moment and then she realized he must have picked up on her emotions. Betty should be asleep and Erik was passed out. Jane and Thor were too distracted to notice, so only Phil would have been getting anything from her. “Phil’s-.”

“Broadcasting curiosity,” Clint finished. His phone rang and he gave her a quick grin. “And now he wants to know what’s going on.” He answered his phone. “Hey, Coulson.”

She felt the mischief building up again as Clint listened to whatever Phil said. 

“I’m exactly where you told me to be.” He paused and then his voice turned teasing. “Guess that depends on how you define trouble.”

Darcy poked him in the side and his sidled away.

“She’s safe.”

Her eyebrows rose as he began to chuckle.

“Yeah, boss, I promise she’s safe.” Clint turned his head and gave her a sidelong glance. “And can I just tell you now that our new soulmate’s going to be a spitfire?” 

She started giggling as he held the phone away from his ear to give it a shake.

“Hey, Coulson, you still there?” His lips twitched and he held out the phone. “He wants to talk to you.”

Darcy accepted the phone, holding it up to her ear. “Yes, Agent iPod thief?” She grinned as Clint started sniggering next to her.

The sigh which echoed down the line matched the resignation she could feel in her mind. “Barton?” Phil asked. “Really?”

“Yep,” she giggled. “Really.”

“So much for my plan of the two of you never meeting,” he muttered.

“Yeah, that’s not going to work,” she noted. “He’s going to introduce me to Nat.” Clint started laughing so hard he almost fell off the roof. 

“Of course he is.” His voice sounded exasperated, but she could feel the affection warming their bond. “Remind Barton he’s still on duty please? And I would prefer if you got some sleep this evening so you can try to keep your team out of trouble.”

“Given the way Jane’s acting, I don’t think any trouble will be coming from my corner.”

“Good.” 

The phone clicked in her ear and she shrugged, handing it back to Clint. “You’re still on duty and I’m supposed to go to bed sometime soon.”

“Man thinks he’s running a nursery,” Clint chuckled, tucking the phone away. 

“It has been a busy day,” she admitted as the breeze picked up. She shivered.

He stood up and offered her his hand. “And tomorrow should be interesting.” He helped her up and tucked her beneath one arm to walk her back into the building. “Get some rest. I’ll be up here tonight.” 

“Will you keep an eye on Jane too?”

“I watched the big guy tear through a team of agents like they were first year rookies,” he snorted. “Nobody’s going to be bothering the doc.” He held up a hand before she could protest. “But yeah, I’ll keep a watch on that building too. Everything will be fine.” Clint smirked at her. “I make no promises for tomorrow.”

Darcy pulled away and smacked him in the arm. “If the universe took that as a challenge, you are totally going to owe me margaritas tomorrow night. Got it?”

“Prefer vodka myself,” he shrugged, “but okay.”

“Not in this town you won’t,” she warned him. “Stick to tequila drinks.”

“Get some sleep.”

She nodded and stepped into her apartment. “Good night.”


	7. Bond #6 - The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting around to a talk with the Big Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You people rock, did you know that? If you didn’t before, you do now. You have been so sweet and outstanding with the reviews. All the hugs and kisses for you!

Clint so owed her margaritas.

They might have to go to Santa Fe to get them, but he would definitely be shelling out the cash for something with tequila. 

Breakfast started out well enough, though Erik might argue the point. His hangover bled into the soulbonds, but not enough to cause pain. Jane and Thor worked around each other with this sugary kind of fluff that made Darcy consider brushing her teeth twice just from breathing the same air. She called Betty earlier that morning to give her a heads up on the new bonds. Her first soulmate and all but adopted big sister dithered between amused, charmed, and concerned.

“I’ve heard of SHIELD,” Betty admitted. “I don’t know how good or bad they are, but…Bruce managed to fall off the map after they appeared on the scene.” She paused. “He never quite got away before that.”

“So a potential ‘yay’?” Darcy hazarded. “Or at least not a solid ‘no’ until we get more information?”

“Well, so far two of them are your soulmates,” her eldest sister mused. “If two of them are matches for you, then they can’t be all bad.”

The endorsement brought a smile to Darcy’s face which shifted into one of smug amusement as she watched Erik consider his coffee. She had not yet had time to tell the others of her new bonds to Phil and Clint, and she hesitated over what to say. Jane would be told. Period. End of discussion. But Darcy had yet to even bring up the topics of soulmates with Thor and she felt torn about interfering with the cute little string of interactions he had going on with Jane.

He did not share her indecision.

“Lady Darcy,” he grinned as he sat down beside her. Erik winced and Jane hustled him into the small kitchen to take some aspirin. Thor chuckled, but tried to lower his voice. “My lady Jane tells me you too share a bond with her.”

“I do,” Darcy smiled, a proud relief in her voice. She faltered for a moment, but drew in a deep breath. “I’ve got one with you too.”

“Aye,” he nodded, the genial smile not dimming at all. “So she told me. I am most happy to have such a valiant warrior as a sister to my soul.” Soft tenderness entered his face as he glanced over at Jane and Darcy had to catch her breath at that look. He turned back to her. “The fact that she possesses such a protector as yourself relieves me.”

“Hey, no worries, Big Guy.” She reached over and put a hand on his arm where it rested on the table. “I’ll always take care of Jane.”

Cheerful satisfaction shot down their connection. “Excellent!” he pronounced. Then a teasing glint sparkled in his eyes. “And I shall endeavor never to require another dose of your lightning weapon again.”

“Darcy!” Jane’s voice rang out from the kitchen. “Do not tase Thor!”

“No worries, boss lady!” she cried back, near choking on the laugh trying to break free of her control. Her lips twitched, but she managed to clear her throat. “I’ll wait until you two have a fight or something!”

“Lady Darcy!” Thor exclaimed, his voice shaking with his own suppressed amusement. “Surely you would not-.”

“She was mine first!” Jane shouted. 

Scintillating joy spilled down her bond and Darcy felt an answering surge of happiness from Thor’s. Erik still felt muddy and grumpy, but she expected that. Contentment and curiosity lazed down the other soulbonds, so she settled into a comfortable morning. Later she kept an eye on Thor as he puttered around the kitchen. Half her attention focused on Jane and Erik as they debated Thor’s alien claims. All in all, the day seemed to be shaping up to be a lazy one for her.

Then she felt a spike of concerned intrigue from Clint. 

Her eyes flew to the ceiling, but she had no time to do more than look before a shout drew them back to the front door. The mug in her hand slipped to the floor and shattered as she stared in near disbelief at the four figures pasted to their windows.

“My friends!” Thor sprang to the door. 

A whirl of introductions followed. The four new Asgardians all bowed when Thor introduced Jane – the ‘my Lady’ being some kind of code or signal to his friends. They grinned at Erik as he scowled at Thor, who clapped him on the shoulder as a “good, if cautious companion alike unto the grim Hogun, though not so silent.” 

Then came her turn.

“And this is the Lady Darcy,” Thor announced, drawing her forward. “She is the companion of my Lady Jane and she did fell me when she felt I might prove a threat.” His grin grew proud. “She too is one of my bonded and I will gladly call her my lightning sister.”

They gaped at her.

Darcy wished she had her phone. 

Several minutes later found the entire group gathered at the windows, watching as another vortex shot towards the ground. Darcy frowned. “Was someone else coming?” she asked. No one answered, still staring out the window. 

They waited.

Exasperation, concern, and curiosity zigzagged down Phil’s bond. Then came a shot of anger and anxiety. Anxiety continued to grow, threaded through with fear. She could feel the muscles in her back and shoulders growing tighter and tighter as the minutes ticked by. Whatever might be happening out in the desert, it was not good.

Her phone rang. 

She ran over to her bag, snatching it out of the pocket. “Hello?”

“There’s a giant robot headed for town,” Clint told her, his voice cool and controlled. “We need to get you out of there.”

“Hey, guys!” Darcy called out. Jane, Erik, Thor, and the others turned to face her. “Giant robot.”

The Asgardians shared a swift exchange of glances before striding out the door. Jane and Erik followed them, so Darcy ran out as well. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Clint demanded. Frustration began to boil down their link.

“Oops.” Her eyes moved along the rooflines until she made a half turn and she found him silhouetted on the roof of their building. “Forgot about the phone for a minute,” she shrugged. “And I don’t know what we’re doing.” She turned back to the others. “Hang on a sec.”

Thor stared at the advancing robot and then turned to the group. “Jane,” he said, “you have to leave.”

“What are you going to do?” Jane demanded. Darcy almost groaned as she recognized her soulmate’s crazy scientist look. No way would Jane be waltzing out of town now.

“I am staying here.”

Fandral grinned. “Thor’s going to fight with us!”

“My friends,” Thor shook his head, his tone almost apologetic as he turned to face his fellow Asgardians. “I am just a man. I will only be in your way, or worse, get one of you killed.” He gestured to the surrounding town. “But I can help get these people to safety.”

Darcy watched as Jane’s chin went up. “Well, if you’re staying,” the scientist declared, “then so am I!”

Thor looked at her and then nodded. He glanced at the other warriors. “We will need some time.”

“And you shall have it,” Fandral agreed. The four Asgardians strode off to face down the killer robot while Thor, Jane, and Erik began herding people away from the main street. 

“Looks like we’re staying here,” Darcy spoke into the phone once more. Then she looked up to see people still staring at the robot moving down the center of the road. She sighed. “Okay,” she called out. “Move it people!”

“Darcy…”

“Sorry, Clint, but until Jane leaves, I’m staying.”

“Yeah, I got that.” He appeared beside her. “Come on, let’s get these people out of here so maybe we can get you and the doc out, okay?”

The next few minutes passed in a wild tangle of images. Her and Clint rescuing people and animals, big explosions happening all over Main Street, and Thor facing down the robot on his own. Fear, grief, and anger shot through her as she watched the monstrous giant strike down her soulmate. Jane’s anguish tore through her as did Erik’s disbelief. Betty and Phil tried to soothe her though their own anxiety hampered their attempts. Clint’s admiration battled with his concern as he wrapped her in his arms.

Then things took a turn for both the better and the crazier as Mjolnir came rushing through the sky. 

“What the hell?” Clint muttered, holding her back and preventing her from joining Erik in his efforts to pull Jane away from Thor.

Mjolnir and Thor flickered with lightning before Thor shot into the sky, creating a tornado and destroying the giant robot. He landed in all his armored glory and flew off with Jane. Darcy drove after them with the others, sans Phil or Clint – neither of whom was happy with the situation, but accepted it better than she would have. A whirl of farewells later and the Asgardians were gone.

Separation caused an almost physical pain as Thor disappeared into the sky. She pushed up the sleeve on her arm, watching Thor’s iridescent band pulse and flicker. It showed no sign of fading though, no sign of turning gray – and that alone let her hold onto her hope. Hope gave her the strength to reassure Jane as they returned to find their equipment being put back in place. Jane’s attitude shifted from grief to manic energy while Erik worked to organize his own notes and ideas for trying to recreate whatever bridge existed between Earth and Asgard. They did not need her at the moment, so Darcy stepped outside and leaned against the side of the building, staring up at the stars.

Then she felt a gentle stir of concern.

“Are you well, Miss Lewis?” 

“Hey, Agent.” Her lips curved in a small, soft smile. She could sense him standing a few feet in front of her, but she did not turn away from the view overhead. Another figure moved to lean on the wall beside her, his shoulder just brushing hers. “Hey, Clint.”

“You okay, Darce?” 

“Little weirded out,” she acknowledged. “One of my soulmates is an alien who is now somewhere out there dealing with his own people’s war. He’s also Jane’s soulmate and there’s a real star-crossed romance thing going on.” 

“Your life will never be boring,” Clint chuckled.

That earned him a sidelong glance. “Thank you, Agent Obvious.” He pouted at her and she gave an amused huff. “How old are you again?”

“I’d say something about old enough to know better, but that’s just so cliché these days,” he shrugged, a wicked stream of mischief running through their bond.

She giggled.

“Please don’t encourage him, Miss Lewis,” Phil sighed. The slight hint of exasperation on his face belied the amused affection warming the link between them. She could not tell if the affection was for Clint or for her, though she thought it mostly belonged to her other soulmate. Soulbond or no, she still counted as an unknown to both men – an unknown they seemed inclined to get to know better, but an unknown nonetheless.

“Hate to disappoint you,” she warned, “but I’m a scientist wrangler.” Her smile turned playful. “I might have to be an enabler for Clint.”

“Oh, yeah, you have to meet Nat,” the man in question chortled. “You’re never meeting Hill, but I want to be a fly on the wall if you ever meet Fury.” Another chuckle or two escaped him. “I might even pay for a ticket to that meeting.”

“Barton…”

“Don’t tell me you wouldn’t like to see that!”

“You two are funny together,” Darcy noted, her eyes shifting between the two of them. “And yet…you fit.” Then she stopped as another thought hit her and she turned to face Clint. She poked him in the ribs. “And don’t forget – you owe me all the margaritas.”


	8. Bond #7 - The Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three spies to balance out three scientists...she supposed that made sense in some way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all beautiful, wonderful readers. Thank you so much for your support of this story!!

Clint still owed her all the margaritas, but she would forgive him the rain check since he volunteered to head security at whatever new science thing Erik had decided to do. SHEILD dangled some kind of fancy puzzle in front of him and off he went. Phil’s assignment kept him drifting between the two locations, so when Darcy began fretting over the exhaustion she could feel from Erik, Clint stepped up to help. He kept her apprised of Erik’s well-being and made sure the older man talked to her at least once a week.

“I can’t tell you what he’s looking into,” her archer soulmate half apologized.

“No, I know,” she shook her head with an understanding smile. “And that’s fine – I’m just glad you’re there keeping an eye on him.” The smile morphed into a grin as she continued, “Besides, I probably wouldn’t hear much more than – ‘interesting science blah blah science blah blah fascinating’ – anyway. It’s that Charlie Brown teacher noise to me, you know?”

He was still laughing as they hung up.

“Hey, Jane!” She flipped through some of the new files sent by SHIELD. “We’ve got some of the additional satellite access codes we were promised!” Her lips pursed. “And how does SHIELD even have some of these?”

Jane muttered something from her place in her little corner, half hidden by one of her many machines. Her words might have been an insult or a question, but she did not bother to look up and their bond buzzed with the static of focused concentration so Darcy shrugged and ignored any input from the brainy half of their duo. She dropped the files on the desk. The displacement of air sent a couple of loose notes twisting and turning in the air. She picked them up and put them back where they belonged before turning to head to the kitchenette.

A woman stood less than a foot in front of her.

Darcy shrieked in surprise, jumping back as her hands came up in a defensive position. Panic rolled down every one of her soulbonds. A cacophony of emotions flooded into her as her soulmates responded. Only Thor’s connection remained empty and blank like a phantom pain. 

Jane’s emotions came through the loudest even as she rushed around the equipment. “Darcy!” 

“I’m fine!” Darcy called back, leaning against the desk as she willed her heart rate to slow down. The woman, a green-eyed red-head, remained still, watchful and waiting. Jane appeared beside her, eyes narrowed and filled with suspicion as they raked over the stranger. “Really, I’m fine,” Darcy insisted as she tried to send the same soothing conviction to her other soulmates. Not one of whom seemed ready to believe her, though Betty and Erik settled to an attentive concern. She would have to call them later and explain. Phil and Clint persisted in pestering her with pulses of alarm and worry. “She startled me. I wasn’t expecting her to be standing there.”

“She shouldn’t be standing there,” Jane huffed as she planted herself between Darcy and the unknown woman. “Who are you? What do you want?”

Clint’s concern spiked and a phone rang before the woman could answer. Darcy grabbed her phone and held it to her ear. “I’m fine,” she began, skipping the formalities in her haste to reassure him. “I’m fine. I was just surprised and I probably overreacted.”

“What happened?” he demanded, his voice tense and unhappy. “I almost fell out of my perch.”

“It’s okay. Everything’s fine.” She kept her voice calm, doing her best to ignore Jane’s bristling protective streak as well as the other woman’s subtle amusement. “I turned around and there was a woman in the lab. I didn’t hear her arrive and to have her just standing there probably scared a couple of years off my life, but hey! As long as there are no gray hairs, right?”

“A woman?” An odd mix of emotions – a mix of wariness and resignation – jangled their bond. “She wouldn’t happen to be a statuesque redhead, would she?”

“Ah…” Darcy blinked as a suspicion began to stir in her mind. “Funnily enough – yeah.”

“Well, shit.” Now their connection sighed with an apologetic amusement. “If I’d have known she was coming, I swear I would have called to warn you.”

“Warn me?” Darcy repeated. Jane’s lips thinned and Darcy grabbed her soulmate’s arm to hold her still. The scientist looked ready to do battle. Her reaction warmed Darcy’s heart, but she did not want to see her get hurt…something that sounded likely based on Clint’s reaction.

“Yeah, definitely would have warned you.” He sighed. “Do me a favor, would you? Put Nat on the phone.”

Both of Darcy’s eyebrows shot up, but she pulled Jane back and held out her phone. “It’s for you.”

Green eyes which had been watching the petite scientist with amusement shot to scan Darcy’s face before accepting the phone. Jane and Darcy watched as a quick conversation took place between Clint and Nat – none of it in English. A handful of minutes passed before Nat hung up, offering Darcy her phone back. She tilted her head, eyes flickering between the scientist and the intern before settling on Darcy. “I’m Natasha Romanoff,” she informed them. “I’m with SHIELD.”

“I’m Darcy,” she replied as she felt the now familiar prickling at her wrist. “This is Jane Foster…Doctor Jane Foster.” An uncertain incredulity crept down the new soulbond even as she felt a victorious smugness ringing down her link to Clint. She sighed and offered Nat a shaky grin. “Sorry about the screaming and all, but you need a bell, you know that, right?”

“It has been suggested.” The corners of Nat’s mouth began to curve up into a small smile. She glanced at Jane. “My apologies for the dramatics.”

“Can you at least tell me why you thought it necessary to sneak in?” the scientist sighed.

Her shoulders moved in an elegant shrug. “Barton is my partner,” she replied. “And any change has to be investigated.”

Darcy watched Jane consider that and then she bumped the scientist’s shoulder with her own. “Ah, boss lady?” She gave a cheery grin combined with a hint of sheepish acknowledgement. “Guess what?”

“What?” Jane asked, turning to face her. Emotions flit across the scientist’s face and then her eyes grew wide. “Seriously?”

“Yep.”

“Oh, my God,” Jane moaned, “you are not allowed to meet any more SHIELD agents! I don’t care what questions they need answered or paperwork they need signed. They have to send everything via email from now on!” She threw her hands up in the air before giving Nat a fierce glare. “Darcy was my soulmate first! SHIELD does not get to steal her!” Jane turned back and gave Darcy a swift hug. “I’m happy for you, but they’re still not allowed to take you.”

“Not going anywhere, Jane,” Darcy promised.

“Damn right.” 

The scientist strode back to her machine, picking up a hammer as she grumbled, “Now I have to work on something else entirely because I do not have the patience I need for the delicate stuff.”

Darcy and Nat watched as Jane began to bang on a piece of metal. The younger woman opened her mouth to say something when a shot of amused resignation – or was that resigned amusement? – shot down her link to Phil. She giggled instead. “I think Clint called Phil as soon as he got off the phone with us.”

“I believe you are correct,” Nat inclined her head as Darcy’s phone rang yet again.

“Hello, Agent iPod thief.”

“Miss Lewis, I believe you are going to be bad for my blood pressure,” Phil informed her.

“Blame the universe,” she riposted. “Not my fault all of you spy types need a sarcastic dose of normal to balance out.”

“Is everything…well between you?” Caution colored his voice.

She grinned, sending a wave of reassurance down their link. “Yeah, yeah, we’re good here.” 

“And the clanging sounds?”

Darcy chuckled. “Jane’s working out her adrenalin surge.”

“Please tell agent Romanoff not to startle you like that anymore,” he instructed as he hung up.

“That man needs a hobby,” she murmured as she put the phone down. Her gaze swung up to meet Nat’s. “Phil says you’re not supposed to surprise me like that.”

Nat’s eyebrow flicked up and then settled back into a serene look. “Coulson needs to acquire a pet,” she commented as if about the weather. “It might do something about those repressed paternal urges he seems to possess.” 

“And on that note,” Darcy giggled, “you want some coffee?”

“It’s eight o'clock in the evening.”

“Science knows no clock,” she shrugged. “It’s eight a.m. somewhere in the world, right?” She made her way to the kitchenette and began to put together two cups. “How do you take it?” Her fingers tapped the countertop. “And what do I call you anyway? Clint calls you Nat, but you said your name was Natasha?”

“Black.” The redhead leaned took a seat at the table. “And Clint enjoys nicknames.”

“Natasha’s a mouthful,” Darcy mused. “Do you like Nat? Or do you mind Tasha?” 

“Tasha?”

She smiled. “You look like a Tasha,” she replied, her humor a light and teasing note between them. “I figure Phil can stick with Natasha since he’s so much more formal than the rest of us. Nat sounds a little too harsh…might fit you, but…” Her voice trailed off and she wrinkled her nose. “I don’t know,” she finally concluded. “I just like Tasha better.”

Amusement glittered in the other woman’s eyes and sparkled along their bond as well. “You may call me Tasha,” she agreed in the indulgent tones of an older sister for the baby of the family. 

“Great!” Darcy finished making the coffee and joined Tasha at the small table. “So,” she drew out as she handed over the coffee, “About Clint…”

“Yes?” Tasha asked as she lifted a brow. Both women ignored the still muttering scientist hammering at the machines.

“Any good – by which I mean embarrassing – stories?”

Wicked humor began to creep up the other woman’s face. “A few.”

“And Phil,” Darcy continued, lacing her fingers together and leaning on her forearms where they rested on the table. “Any ideas on how to make him nervous about our future plans for world domination?” She pursed her lips. “Or pranks. Pranks will do for the short term.”

“Remind me to introduce you to Hill the next time you’re on the east coast,” Tasha ordered, her lips curving into a smile. Their connection warmed with a hum of watchful contentment.

“Sure,” Darcy agreed. “If you trust her enough to bring her into our plans, I’m all for it.” 

The two women shared a look of understanding and something relaxed in Tasha’s shoulders. Darcy considered it a win. She settled in to listen as her newest soulmate began to talk about a mission somewhere in Eastern Europe that managed to involve stolen chickens, a stampede of cows, and a ballet troupe. It would be her turn soon to tell Tasha some of the stuff Clint and Phil already knew – about her and her potential soulmates – but for now she let herself get swept up into the fun of the story.

Three scientists, three spies, and a Thor.

How was this even her life?


	9. Bond #8 - The Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when she thought her life couldn't get any weirder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still think you are the absolute best readers an author can have! This is my Advent gift to all of you, but I’m planning on a series one-shots for the 12 Days of Christmas (Dec. 25-Jan. 5). If you hit up my tumblr – serenityscribbles – you can leave me a trope/prompt for a Darcy fic. They’ll be T or lower fics and HAPPY (no angst!). Acceptable pairings – romantic – Darcy with either Clint, Bucky, or Phil. Acceptable pairings – familial/platonic – Darcy with any of the MCU Avengers and affiliates. I’m planning on TWELVE and two are already taken! (This one was TOUGH to get down on paper… Feels.)

Darcy stared around her quarters in the refurbished Stark tower. Or Avengers tower as it had now come to be called. Thor rated an entire floor and as Jane’s shieldmaiden, she rated a set of rooms – rent free, no less. The temptation to pinch herself began to blossom in the back of her mind. How the hell did she come to be living in this place? She winced. Stupid question.

She came here through an almost literal hell.

The past few weeks… Hellacious. She could not think of another word to describe them. Her breath still grew short when she remembered the feeling of something tearing through her mind. Clint and Erik went silent. Nothing came across their bonds and her own emotions seemed to bleed out without reception. Their bands on her arms remained iridescent, so she knew they lived, but… She had snatched up her phone, dialing Phil’s number without a second thought.

“I’m a bit busy, Miss Lewis.” His voice sounded tense – still steady, still calm, but tense.

Her own voice wavered and faded. “Something’s wrong with Clint and Erik.”

“…I know.” Phil paused. “Darcy.”

“They’re not dead!” Fear shot through her at the sound of her name.

He sent a wave of reassurance down their connection. “No, they’re not,” he agreed and she breathed a sigh of relief. Only to tense again as he continued, “But they have been compromised. I need to get you and Doctor Foster somewhere safe.”

“Safe?”

“Yes, safe.” He took a deep breath. “Barton would never betray you deliberately, but someone else is controlling him right now. The two of you need to be somewhere he will not consider. You would both make excellent hostages.”

“Why would we…?” Her voice trailed off. “Does this have to do with Thor?”

“His brother.”

Surprise and confusion swirled through her mind and then her memory kicked in. She could feel her eyes growing wide with anxiety. “Are we talking the crazy guy who sent the giant robot?”

“Yes.” 

“Damn.” Darcy let her thoughts spin for a moment before huffing out a breath. “Okay, so, yeah, we need to get out of here.” She bit her lip. “How the hell am I supposed to convince Jane to go to…? Wait, where exactly are we going to go?”

“There have been some strange atmospheric readings occurring in Norway,” Phil replied. “In Tromso to be specific.”

“That would do it,” she agreed, “but why the hell do you even know that?”

“We have had people tracking that kind of thing since Thor’s visit.”

She could swear she heard a smile in his voice even though she knew his face would still be set in stoic lines. “Why? In case you have to relocate stubborn astrophysicists?”

“Or in case of an unexpected visitation.”

“SHIELD,” she muttered, “the workplace for the professionally nosy.” 

“Curious is the preferred term,” he chided her, that light hint of teasing making her smile despite the hollow places in her head. “I shall set the wheels in motion,” he continued. “Make sure you and the good doctor are on the transport we arrange.”

“Okay,” she sighed. “You’ll get them back?”

“We will.” Silence stretched between them for a moment. When he spoke up again, he sounded tired. “Do not come back until you hear from either myself or Tasha. Treat any contact from Barton or Selvig as a trap.” He hung up before she could say anything else.

Convincing Jane to follow the pretty lights to Tromso had proven easy. Too easy. That had to be a bad sign.

And she was right. She and Jane both felt Thor’s return as their bonds to him flared with emotion. Darcy wanted to be happy, excited, but she knew the situation had to be bad for Thor to be here and not calling Jane. Her mind and heart felt torn in two as various emotions coursed through her. She compartmentalized as fast as she could, but some things would not be muted. Sharp fear and desperate concern spiked through her link with Tasha. Anger and betrayal howled down her bond to Thor. Then came the worst moment of all.

Determination poured through her connection to Phil…only to be followed by pain and a black emptiness. Her wrist burned as his band dulled and turned gray.

She curled up in the middle of her bed, tears streaming down her face. Time passed. Minutes…? Hours...? Did it matter? Darcy lost all sense of time as she mourned, trying to keep her sorrow and anguish from echoing down the bond even as she could feel the same flooding her from Tasha. 

Then her bond with Clint cleared.

Darcy felt him once more, quiet as if asleep or unconscious, but at least she feel him again. She knew the moment he woke up. A cascade of guilt and grief almost overwhelmed her, but she managed to shunt it to the side, focusing on trying to send him the same affection and support she had been sending towards Tasha. Maybe it worked, maybe it did not, but a switch flipped in both of them and a new feeling of vengeful resolution blazed between them.

Then Jane screamed her name.

The two women glued themselves to the television, watching as a team of heroes fought in an apparent alien invasion of New York. Both of them held their breath as they recognized Thor. Darcy spotted Tasha and Clint, as well as Iron Man, but she blinked in surprise at the other two. Hulk and…was that Captain America? Her thoughts scattered as her wrist started tingling. She gaped down at it as Phil’s gray band began to darken and sparkle once more. A heavy weight rolled off of her chest and she could draw a full breath.

Phil wasn’t dead.

Tears glistened in her eyes, though she did her best to blink them back. She took a minute to offer thanks for the gift of modern medicine. That had to be it – somewhere over there, someone must have managed to resuscitate her soulmate.

She was going to give him such hell for scaring her like that!

New York looked messy and battered at the end, but the city still stood, proud and defiant. Workers began clean up within hours of the battle, but even they did not move as fast as Jane. The scientist began making calls and demands as soon as she saw the hole close over the city. Both women felt Thor leave once more, and that seem to just give fuel to Jane’s fire. Somehow the determined woman managed to connect with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts and the next thing Darcy knew, they were on a private jet flying across the Atlantic towards a still shell-shocked New York City.

And now she stood in an apartment that rivaled the size of her childhood home.

“I wonder if there’s any food around here,” Darcy muttered as she stared around the room in bemused fascination and disbelief.

“If I may, Miss Lewis, the common kitchen is fully stocked.”

She spun around, trying to find the source of the voice even as her mind registered yet another tingling sensation at her wrist. It sounded like one of those butler guys from the BBC dramas she and Jane managed to get addicted to while in Europe. “Who said that?”

“My name is JARVIS, Miss Lewis,” came the strange voice yet again. “I am the artificial intelligence designed by Mr. Stark to be his home computing system.”

Her jaw fell open. “You have got to be kidding me!”

“I assure you, Miss Lewis, I am not ‘kidding’ you. I have given you an accurate, if limited, analysis of my identity.”

“A snarky computer,” she murmured. “Scientists and Thor and spies are not enough – I get a computer?” Darcy pushed up her sleeve, wondering if maybe she had mistaken that feeling, but no – another of her marks glittered in the light. “Oh, boy.”

“Are you well, Miss Lewis?”

“I’m confused,” she admitted. She held up her arm. “Know what these are, JARVIS?”

“Your soulbonds, Miss Lewis,” the AI’s voice replied. “Marks showing the status of your soulmates.”

“Right.” Then she pointed to the new line of iridescence. “And that one lit up as soon as you started talking to me.”

“That is…” JARVIS paused. “I believe I will need to consider this development, Miss Lewis. That should not be possible as I am merely an artificial form of intelligence. I do not possess a ‘soul’ as I understand the term.”

“Well, you can’t program a soul,” Darcy agreed, “but…well…” She shrugged and pointed to the mark. “There you are.” She concentrated on the new bond. “You feel…confused?”

“Forgive me, Miss Lewis, but I must consider this and speak with Mr. Stark.”

She nodded, feeling sympathy well up within her. If she was confused, she could only imagine how lost JARVIS must be. His programming probably had never taken this into account. “Please point me to the kitchen,” she requested, “and let him know that’s where I’ll be if he wants to talk to me or something.”

“Thank you, Miss Lewis. Please return to the elevator. I will make sure it takes you to the correct floor.”

She left her apartment and stepped into the elevator. “Thanks, JARVIS.”

“You are quite welcome.”

JARVIS fell silent and Darcy leaned against the wall, feeling the elevator begin to move. “And here I thought my life was weird before.”


	10. Bond #9 - The CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so three scientists, three spies, and now three...uniques? All three of them deserve their own category.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all of you beautiful readers and reviewers! And thank you for the 12 Days prompts. I now have half the days taken. (I will do a full twelve even if I have to come up with the ideas, but I want to leave the opportunity open for now.)

JARVIS remained quiet as the elevator opened to a large room that looked like it had been designed for lounging. Cushiony chairs and couches created a comfortable sitting area overlooking the city and Darcy could only imagine the spectacular view it must be at night. She spotted an odd section of ceiling and then realized it must allow for a large screen to be lowered. Probably for movies…this must be the media room. One end of the room held a full bar like one would find in a private club. Tony Stark just did not do things in a small way, did he? She shook her head and continued looking around. A half wall with a granite countertop created a small bar separating the main room from a full kitchen. A kitchen graced by state of the art appliances that probably cost more than a full semester’s tuition.

How was this her life again?

She opened the refrigerator door and blinked at the variety of food choices. Curiosity sent her digging around every shelf and drawer. Some of the containers possessed labels to delineate them as private items as opposed to communal. Her nose wrinkled as she examined some of the ones marked ‘Bruce’ and ‘Tony’ as she could not quite tell what they were supposed to be. A disturbing thought crossed her mind and she narrowed her eyes. It those turned out to be some future experimental something or others, she would have to stick with her own refrigerator. The containers should keep things from being contaminated, but these were scientists! Weirder things had happened – especially when it came to ‘unforeseen results’.

Thank you Betty, Jane, and Erik for teaching her the meaning of that phrase.

Her stomach rumbled and she sighed. She would just have to hope for the best. Another container caught her eye and she bit her lip. How unhappy would Tasha be if she stole some of the redhead’s kotleti? 

“May I suggest the Chinese?’ came an amused voice. “They had it for lunch, so it should be the freshest. Or you might consider a sandwich.”

The slight stinging sensation in her wrist brought Darcy around faster than the voice itself. Her eyes went wide as she found the speaker sitting at the bar looking back at her with a welcoming, if curious smile. That smile highlighted a face more striking than beautiful, framed by strawberry blonde hair and set with murky blue eyes that held a multitude of secrets. “Oh my God,” Darcy managed, “you’re Pepper Potts.”

Pepper straightened, her eyes going wide in surprise before something that looked like relief flooded into them. “Oh, thank goodness,” she responded, a light chuckle in her voice. “Someone who will understand!”

Darcy blinked at her, confusion swirling with the first stirrings of amusement as a giddy relief coursed down the new-formed connection. “I’m…sorry?”

“You are Darcy Lewis, correct?” Pepper prompted. “Doctor Foster’s assistant?” When Darcy nodded, the other woman’s smile returned full force. “Natasha tells me she is an absent minded scientist who has a tendency to forget the basics and requires you to keep her healthy. From which I take it that Doctor Foster believes sleep and food come far below science on a scale of priorities?”

“That’s Jane,” Darcy agreed, rolling her eyes. “I adore Jane, I really do, but some days she could try the patience of a saint. Especially when she hasn’t slept in three days and gets teary-eyed over a broken piece of equipment.”

“Precisely.” Pepper all but sparkled with delight.

“You are going to have to explain how this all correlates,” Darcy admitted. “I haven’t exactly had a lot of sleep myself and some…odd…unexpected changes in my life suddenly, not the least of which is that I am the soulmate of…well…you.”

“Me?” 

The delicate question came in a steady nondescript voice, but Darcy could feel the uncertainty in the bond. “Well, yeah,” she continued with a shrug. “You’re pretty much the most powerful woman on the planet and if you can look this put together after a full day of work, I get why.” Humor bled into her gaze as she tilted her head. “Plus you’ve managed to rope in the richest and most eligible bachelor on the planet who seems to have done a one-eighty on his previous playboy ways.” Her eyes grew serious. “And Phil respects you.”

Now their link warmed with a soft sense of respect as Pepper gave a gentle laugh. “Pretty much everything I currently have came from being a simple assistant,” she offered with a wry grin. “Some of what Tony went through forced him to grow up and I…I gave him a safe space to finish growing up.” She paused and rocked one hand in a seesaw motion. “Or mostly anyway.”

“I kind of doubt you were a simple anything,” Darcy protested.

“And I doubt you are either,” Pepper chided. 

“Of course not!” she exclaimed as she pulled out the fixings for a sandwich. “I am a Scientist Wrangler Extraordinaire.”

“Precisely why I’m so excited to have you as a soulmate,” the other woman laughed. “Stark Industries takes up a good deal of time and involves travel. I can’t keep as much of an eye on Tony as I would like and he tends to get caught up in a new project for days on end.” A hint of cunning mischief entered her smile. “I’m hoping to lure you into helping him since you’ll be in the labs with Doctor Foster.”

Darcy tossed her a look of sheer disbelief. “I’m sorry,” she said, “but I could have sworn you just said you wanted me to add Tony Stark to my babysitting list.”

“Correct.”

“Well, I guess?” she temporized, trying to think as she spread mayonnaise on her bread. “I mean…I’m Jane’s chief caretaker first and all.”

“Naturally,” Pepper agreed, accepting the comment with an easy nod. “I would not dream of disrupting that type of long standing working relationship.” She took a sip of her tea. “I would like to offer to put you on the SI payroll though.”

“What?”

“The SI payroll,” she repeated, one elegant eyebrow lifting at Darcy’s surprise. “I would never ask someone to volunteer to help Tony. He has a tendency towards egotistical commentary on a frequent basis, somewhat annoying nicknames as a matter of course, and nitpicking insults when he’s busy, tired, or unhappy.” Her lips pursed. “And his idea of casual comments sometimes lead to sexual harassment lawsuits.”

“Are those your selling points?” Darcy could not help but laugh.

“No,” Pepper chuckled. “Usually the salary and benefits sell people on the job. It’s just when they start actually working with Tony that we run into trouble.”

“I doubt he’ll bother me that much,” Darcy shrugged. “I work with a woman who can and will rewrite the laws of physics while losing every pen she owns when she's working in her own lab. Usually by using them as hair sticks.” 

“I’ll put a packet together for you then, shall I?”

“Rent free apartment, access to necessities, and a contained, non-SHIELD lab for Jane,” Darcy mused as she finished making her sandwich and putting things back in the refrigerator. She gave Pepper an amused look. “Sure, I guess I can take a look at the salary you’d like to give me on top of all of that to babysit the world’s most famous billionaire.”

“And you’ll have JARVIS to help you. You have met JARVIS, right?” Pepper asked as Darcy hopped up onto the stool next to her.

“…yes.” 

“Darcy?” She lifted a brow, concern warring with puzzlement in her voice and along their bond. “Did something happen?”

“Kind of?” Darcy bit her lip. “It wasn’t bad…or at least I don’t think it was, but I think…I think I managed to confuse him, not to mention get confused myself, but he said he had to talk to ‘Mr. Stark’, so I definitely think we’ll be hearing from Tony, probably sooner than later.” She pushed her plate away and began to tap her fingertips on the countertop. “I didn’t expect a voice to be coming out of the walls, though that’s cool,” she hurried to add, glancing around. “If I’d had someone like that in New Mexico I wouldn’t have had to catnap in the lab so often just to make sure Jane ate.”

“I wish I could have been here to welcome you to the Tower,” Pepper sighed. “We would have included that in your orientation.” She pulled out a tablet and made a few notations. “I don’t want you to worry about whatever it was,” she continued, giving Darcy a strict look. One hand reached over to move Darcy’s plate back into place. “You’ll need to keep up your strength to help with the Scientists Three.”

“Three?” Darcy blinked and then she shook her head. “You’re right though,” she acquiesced, picking up her sandwich. “Jane’s going to go from zero to light speed when she recovers from the trip.”

“You eat and then we can discuss whatever happened,” Pepper nodded. She held up a hand when Darcy frowned. “We will need to discuss it,” the redhead informed her, the sympathetic smile on her face somehow meshing in perfect synchronicity with the determination thrumming along their bond. “Anything that affects JARVIS tends to get Tony worked up – both good and bad – and I need to know so I can help encourage or head off whatever plan pops into Tony’s head.”

Darcy examined her soulmate’s face before lifting a brow. “Exactly how weird is it going to be if I pick up Tony as a soulmate?”

Pepper stared at her. “Why do you think you would?”

Hesitation kept Darcy quiet for a moment, but then she let out a sigh. “I’m a…multiple,” she admitted, her eyes doing a quick scan of the room. “Though I’m going to wait to get into details because…well, I don’t want to repeat myself if I don’t have to…” Her voice trailed off, but she managed to give a small chuckle. “Besides…I’ve got a pretty good track record with the scientific genius sorts.”

Worry flickered in the other woman’s eyes. “Are you on register as anyone’s soulmate?” she demanded. 

“Ah…” Darcy blinked at the sudden force in Pepper’s tone. “Yeah?” Caution tempered her own voice. “I’m registered for Betty and Jane. Since they’re professor and doctor level and I’m still a student.”

“Perfectly understandable,” Pepper nodded. Thoughts and emotions seemed to flit through the woman’s eyes though she kept her face still and serene. “If you prove to be Tony’s soulmate as well, then we’ll get you registered with SI security as mine.” Her lips firmed. “You’ll be under Stark protection anyway, but having it registered will mean I can get various security protocols set up with both security and legal. We _will_ protect you.” 

“Uh…okay….”

“Betty, Jane, Phil, me…possibly Tony…” Pepper fixed her gaze on Darcy as she listed the names. “And I have no doubt there are others I don’t know.” She reached out a hand as Darcy tried to duck the look. One slim finger forced Darcy’s chin up until she met Pepper’s gaze. “And you don’t have to tell me,” Pepper assured her. “I’m content to wait until you’re comfortable.”

“Really?” Darcy did not mean to sound disbelieving, but she still had trouble accepting the luck she had thus far possessed in finding her soulmates.

“Darcy.” Pepper gave her a wry smile. “If I can wait for Tony to grow up and actually see me, I think I can wait for you to feel easy around me. After all,” she said in an arch tone, “you have a great deal more common sense.”


	11. Bond #10 - The Billionaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the scientists pull ahead once more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My readers/reviewers are awesome. All the virtual cookies for you! Also – I think this will go AU: Canon Divergence more than it already has at either Dark World or Age of Ultron. I will not be doing Civil War for personal reasons which I’m willing to explain on tumblr if you really want to know.

The elevator gave a soft chime before Darcy could do more than chuckle at Pepper’s words. Both women glanced around as the room seemed to explode with energy – an energy centered on the muttering man stalking in their direction. “Pep!” Tony Stark’s focus never wavered from the willowy red-head. “How long have I been awake? I remember sleeping last night. It was last night, right?”

He did not seem to notice Darcy at all, so she took the time to examine her new landlord as Pepper began soothing his agitation. He looked to be about Phil’s height though he always looked taller on television. Granted, he had looked shorter during the whole battle for New York, but she figured everyone would come out the loser on a height battle with the Hulk. Throw in Thor and Captain America and the other three did not have a chance. On first glance he looked like a scruffy auto mechanic…except for the glowing circle on his chest. Her second look had her lips twitching in amusement because his eyes? She knew those eyes – she had seen them on Betty…on Jane…on Erik. Those eyes just screamed mad scientist. She could read them. ‘I have more going on in my mind right this moment than you have had all week. Out of my way. There is ‘Science!’ to be done!’

“What?” Pepper’s startled question brought Darcy back to the conversation.

“I don’t know!” Tony sounded disgruntled at that admittance. He tossed his hands up. “JARVIS says he’s found a new section of coding in the core of his program – something like three lines that all match.” 

“Two of them match, Sir,” JARVIS corrected. “One of them has a greater complexity-.”

“But it’s similar, right?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Right! Close enough.” Tony turned back towards Pepper. “He says they’re the equivalent of our wrist bands!” He gestured towards his own wrist and Darcy could see five iridescent bands with a final sixth band still black against his skin. “How does that work?!? I can’t program a soul!”

Pepper gave no answer. Her eyes had gone wide and disbelieving as she turned them on Darcy. The younger woman managed a wry, apologetic smile to match her helpless shrug. The redhead stared at her for a moment before she started laughing, both hands coming up to cover her mouth. Darcy could feel her surprise and disbelief radiating along their link.

Tony stopped mid-rant and gaped at her. “Pep?” Then he followed the line of her eyes and stopped, blinking at Darcy. A frown furrowed his brow, one eerily similar to Jane’s when she tried to remember something that had no relation to her current focus.

Darcy spread her hands as she shrugged yet again. “Uh…hi?”

He went still and she observed as the final black band around his wrist seemed to pulse and shift before settling into a new gleaming iridescence. She bit her lip, watching as he blinked down at his arm, lifted his head to stare at her once more, glanced at the still giggling Pepper, and then turned back to her with a sigh. “Okay, kid, remind me, who are you again? And why are you in my Tower?”

“Jane’s assistant,” she replied, ignoring the sting at her own wrist. “Darcy Lewis, scientist wrangler extraordinaire and apparently soulmate to the Stark trio.” She pointed at him before moving her finger to Pepper and then up to the roof.

“JARVIS?”

“Sir?”

“This is the girl?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Right.” Tony reached up with one hand to rub his temple. “Well, hell, my concentration is shot.” He looked her up and down. “So, Miss Stacked, what makes you so extraordinary – other than your soulmates?”

“Tony!” Pepper smacked his arm.

Darcy just grinned. “Easy. I’m remarkably good at herding cats, deflating egos, and babysitting full grown adult scientists who become cranky toddlers when they don’t want to admit they’ve hit the wall due to lack of food, lack of sleep, or lack of sun. I also took home the gold for rolling with the weird and the silver for redirecting the righteous fury of one Jane Foster, astrophysicist.”

“I like you,” he announced, pointing at her. He exchanged a look with Pepper. “We should have found her before Foster got her claws in.”

“Technically Betty was first,” Darcy informed him.

He waved a hand. “But she’s not the one you’re following all over the planet,” he pointed out. “I remember your file now. You were in New Mexico when Point Break decided to drop in and you followed Foster to Tromso. Which…can I just ask why?”

“Safety issues,” she shrugged. “Phil did his version of a security freak out and decided Jane and I needed to be somewhere Loki would not be.” She pursed her lips. “I can’t say I disagreed with him. I might have tased Thor, but Loki sent a big damn robot to a town in the middle of nowhere. Who knew what he had in store for his encore?”

“You tased Thor?” Tony demanded, wicked delight flooding their new bond. “You hit the god of thunder with a taser?”

“That is the part you would take away from that,” Pepper sighed.

“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded, “I got it. Agent and Loki and robot…but no, really, you tased him? That’s not in the file.”

“Yes, I tased him.” Darcy gave him a proud, cheery grin. “Now I’m his ‘lightning sister’ too. And there’s a few things not in my file.”

He frowned at her, but Pepper put a hand on his arm. “She’s a multiple, Tony.”

Now his eyes narrowed. “How many?”

Darcy shifted in her seat, uncertainty eating at her, but then she remembered Pepper’s promise of protection. Her eyes scanned the room before settling on the two people in front of her. “Is there a way to guarantee privacy or something?”

“Privacy mode, JARVIS,” Tony ordered.

“Yes, Sir,” JARVIS replied. “Privacy mode engaged.”

“There you go, Miss Stacked,” the billionaire told her. “Nothing here is recording and no one else can see or hear what’s going on.”

She took a deep breath before pushing up both sleeves. The thin bands stood out in dark contrast against her pale skin. Her shoulders hunched a bit as Pepper gasped, but she kept her voice steady. “Yeah, you could definitely say I’m a multiple.”

“Shit, kid…” Tony’s voice trailed off as sympathy bled down their bond. 

“Yeah.”

Silence fell between the three for several long minutes before Tony took a deep breath. “Okay, kid, look, I know registering as soulmates is voluntary and mostly for legal purposes. Normally I would thumb my nose at the whole idea, but…” He shrugged. “You might want to think about it.”

“She’s registering as mine,” Pepper told him.

He made a half turn, pointing at her. “Better idea,” he agreed before looking back at Darcy. “That’ll still get you full Stark protection – which you would have had anyway – but this way we can do the whole family lawyer routine instead of something more complicated.” His trademark grin flashed. “And being the soulmate of Iron Man’s probably not the safest thing.”

Darcy gave a huff of amusement as she pulled her sleeves back down. “That might be a theme for me.”

Pepper and Tony raised their eyebrows, but JARVIS spoke up before they could ask. “Sir, Agent Barton is requesting entrance.”

“Clint’s here?” Darcy smiled.

“Let Birdbrain in,” Tony ordered. “Friend of yours?”

“You could say that,” she agreed, looking over as the elevator chimed. Clint walked out, dark circles under tired eyes, but stopped and blinked in surprise at the three people waiting for him. Darcy hopped off her stool. “Clint!” She threw her arms around him as soon as she got close enough.

His arms wrapped around her in a tight hug. “Hey, Darce.”

“You one of Miss Stacked’s dangerous soulmates, too?” 

Tony’s question had Clint stiffening in her arms, but he relaxed again. She pulled back to frown up at him. He just gave her a small but real smile before he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “’Too,’ Stark?” he asked in return. “You got lucky enough to pick up Darce as one of your soulmates?”

“Miss Stacked is making a collection,” Tony replied. “She had to have the best of the lot, didn’t she?”

“She got Pepper too, then?”

Darcy and Pepper started laughing as Tony gave Clint a scowling pout. The archer returned a smirk, driving off the darkness in his eyes. Something heavy seemed to roll off of Darcy’s shoulders as she leaned into him. They still had quite a few things to work out on the soulmate front, not the least of which meant giving her a few days to get her brain reorganized to keep control of all those bonds – hopefully with enough time before she got the next one. On the other hand – she was not alone. Pepper began to explain the situation to Clint, but Darcy stayed quiet, soaking in a feeling of ‘home’.

Her bond with Tony flickered with amusement and she glanced up to meet an understanding gaze. He held her eyes for a moment. “Welcome home, kiddo,” he said at last. “Good luck with the sanity thing around here.”

“Sanity?” She raised her eyebrows at him. “I’ve been the unpaid assistant to one mad scientist for a couple of years now and I’ve just agreed to look at accepting a job taking care of two more. I think sanity has done fled the coop.” Then she gave a half shrug. “At least now I can get paid for my heroic efforts to protect the world from super genius villains.”

“I think I resent the fact you assume I might ever go bad,” he huffed at her.

“Oh please,” she replied, schooling her face to innocence, “I know how mad scientists are! I can even list all of Jane’s triggers. Lack of coffee or Pop Tarts might push her over the edge. Or someone might tempt her with a bright shiny toy that helps her get a lock on the ER Bridge.” She smiled at him. “You’ve got to have something….”

“Pepper,” Clint told her. “Or shawarma.”

“Or coffee,” Pepper added with a grin. “Or a puzzle he hasn’t finished yet.”

“Hey!” Tony exclaimed as he grimaced at all of them. Darcy had to repress the giggle as she felt their bond quiver under the strength of his happiness – of which only the merest sliver showed in his mock disgruntled expression. She made a note to herself to figure out his tells as fast as possible. “Who made this ‘pick on Tony’ day?”

“My apologies, Sir,” JARVIS replied when the others could not collect themselves from their laughter enough to answer. “Shall I make a note in the calendar?”

“Good idea,” Tony nodded, letting Pepper lean against his side. “Make a note – today is not a good day for picking on Tony.”

“That’s okay,” Darcy managed, sending him her brightest smile. “There’s always tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The code referenced above does not mean Tony managed to create a soul. This is JARVIS’ band to match the bands the more humanoid type people have on their wrists. I happen to believe souls are divinely created, so no I can’t explain how JARVIS ended up with one, but I did not want to leave him out as he is a favorite of mine.


	12. Bond #11 - The Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane hauls in a new scientist for Darcy to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one that went in fits and starts…hope you enjoy! Also, in response to one reviewer’s question – these are estimated – chapter 2 happens in 2008-2009; chapters 3-8 in 2011; chapters 9-12 in 2012; chapters 13-20 in 2013; chapters 21-23 in 2014; chapters 24-25 in 2015.

Darcy spent her first few days in the Tower getting to know the various floors she could now access – hers, the labs (even Tony’s), as well as all floors reserved to the Avengers (except their own personal floors). Apparently Tony and Pepper had overhauled the whole thing after the battle of New York. It must have cost a fortune to get the renovations done so fast.

Then again – Stark.

Her other task during those days included reorienting her mind in order to keep all of her soulmate connections in some kind of order and control. She did not know why she had been given so many links, but at least she also seemed to possess the ability to handle them. Betty had introduced her to a meditation instructor who carried eight bonds himself. Darcy still used his lessons in creating a serene place in her head to ground herself and her bonds. He used nature and the woods for visualization, but she preferred a technological hive for hers.

With everything situated in her head she felt ready to take on the current disorganization of Jane’s lab. The equipment might have been delivered safe and sound, they still needed to put it back together and get everything up and running. The women worked for a couple of days straight to get the machines put together and wired into the Tower. The job might have gone faster if Jane had not let herself get sidetracked by arguing with Tony every time the man stepped into the room. Now Darcy worked to finish their very last piece of equipment. She sat under a portion of it, working to untangle the wires and connect them in the correct order. 

Surprise sparked down her bond with Jane and then gave way to vibrating excitement. “Darcy!”

“Hang on, Jane,” she called out. “I need to finish these wires and we’ll be ready to roll.”

“You have to come meet my new soulmate!” 

“Three more wires!” Darcy laughed. “And you know I’m going to tease you until Christmas if he or she isn’t a scientist, right?”

“Very funny!” Jane shot back. “And yes, he’s a scientist. Doctor Bruce Banner.”

“Good, then he can help-.” Her voice cut off as the name registered and she straightened, hitting her head on the machine. “Ouch!”

“Are you okay?” The sudden footsteps signaled Jane’s arrival. Wide amber eyes met hers as the scientist dropped down on her knees beside the machine. “What happened?” she asked, even as she reached out to swat Darcy’s hand. “Don’t touch it. Come out from under there.”

“What was that name again?” Darcy asked as she scrambled up. The abrupt change of position made her head swim a bit and she leaned against the machine. “Oops. I think I moved too fast.”

“Maybe you should sit down?” 

The soft voice preceded a familiar sting at her wrist, so she let her new soulmate help her to one of the chairs as Jane hovered alongside. She sat still, eyes closed, for a moment, taking a couple of slow, deep breaths. When she felt like her head might forgive her for the bump, she opened her eyes and looked around. Jane got a quick, reassuring smile, but Darcy’s gaze shifted to the new guy before her friend could speak. 

He gave her an uncertain half-smile. “How’s your head?”

“Still not entirely happy with the rest of me,” Darcy replied and then watched as his eyes widened. His gaze sharpened on her face, a frown starting to furrow his brow. She turned back to Jane. “You’re going to have to share.”

“Really?” Jane’s happiness sparkled down their connection. 

“Yes, really,” she laughed. 

“I’m sorry, but…who are you?”

Darcy turned back to her newest soulmate with a smile. “Darcy Lewis,” she introduced herself. “Jane’s assistant…and probably yours too since Pepper’s paying me to keep an eye on Tony and his science peoples. I kind of think that means him and you, but we’ll see how that goes.”

“You’re still mine first,” Jane reminded her.

“I swear Jane,” Darcy chuckled as she shot her friend a teasing glare. “You sound like one of those seagulls on Finding Nemo. ‘Mine! Mine! Mine!’ I’m not going to drop you, boss lady.”

“Damn right.”

Then Darcy’s memory caught up with her and she turned back around. “Bruce Banner?”

“Yeah.” He scratched the back of his head, not seeming to know what to do with his hands. “Look, I don’t think-.”

“Erik said you disappeared after dealing with SHIELD,” Jane interrupted. “Though I’m not sure whether I’m completely convinced Stark is the better way to go.” She scowled as she looked around the lab. “He made all kinds of insulting noises about my machines.”

“That’s because he’s Tony,” Darcy shrugged. “If it’s not one of his, then he thinks it’s not worth having. Right, JARVIS?”

“Quite true, Miss Darcy.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow and Darcy sighed. “Work in process and it beats Miss Lewis.”

“Of course,” he nodded. He shifted, discomfort shaking their bond, as he watched Jane pat one of the machines. “I’m not sure why you’re quite so excited to have me as a soulmate, but…you need to understand that I’m…not really a safe person to be around.”

“That seems to be a running theme,” Jane informed him. “I’ve got Thor and Darcy – and both of them may be conducive to risky behavior.”

“Don’t look at me,” Darcy told him. “Jane’s a bona fide science nut, so I’m sure that’s part of it. As for me?” She tilted her head to the side as she did her best to broadcast a friendly reassurance. “My very first soulmate – even before Jane, clingy limpet that she is – is Professor Betty Ross.” He went a little pale and his hands began to tremble. She wanted to reach out like she would most of the others, but she forced herself to remain still. Crowding him would be a bad idea. “It’s okay,” she told him in the most soothing voice she could manage. “I just want to be as upfront and honest with you as I can. If anyone here has the right to know, it’s you.” Amusement coiled in one corner of her mind as she realized she had picked up this particular tone from Betty. 

A little ironic – all things considered.

It worked though. Bruce settled after a moment, still pale, but no longer shaking. “Betty?” he asked, his voice less steady than before.

Darcy nodded. “I met her outside of a café…or to be more precise I almost ran her down outside of a café.” She grinned at his raised eyebrows. “I got my drink and then decided to try rushing for class even though I was almost certain to be late. I ran into her instead and then oh, hey, soulmate! Skipped class entirely. I still tease her about that." 

Jane came up beside them, amused curiosity in her voice. “This is Betty’s Bruce?” 

“Yep!” Darcy chirped. Then she started giggling. “For a non-science person, I sure do get surrounded with a lot of scientists.”

“So…you don’t mind?” Bruce ventured. Both women frowned at him, confusion clear in their faces. He shook his head. “I mean – you don’t mind having me as a soulmate?”

“Erik thinks very highly of you,” Jane replied with a shrug. “And he’s picky, so no, not at all.”

“Nope.” Now Darcy reached out to pat his arm. “Betty thinks you’re better than ‘Science!’ so you’ve got all the gold stars in my book.”

He blinked at both of them and then lifted one hand to rub his forehead. “You do know about me, right?” His gaze dropped to the floor, something dark entered his expression and Darcy could feel the depression in him like an oil slick along their bond. She exchanged a quick look with Jane before turning back to him. They waited and he took a deep breath before looking up. “Who I am, I mean?”

“Bruce Banner.” Jane’s answer came out fast and firm.

Darcy lifted an eyebrow at him. “A doctor?”

He opened his mouth, but Jane cut him off. “A biochemist.”

“Didn’t Erik say something about Gamma radiation?” Darcy added.

“He did,” Jane agreed, “physics too.”

“And then there’s my…alternate personality,” he broke in, frowning at both of them. “If you’re from Culver then you should know about him.”

“You mean the big, green guy?”

He nodded at Darcy. “Yes.”

“If you think he’s bad, you should see Jane when we run out of Pop-Tarts,” she teased, nudging her best friend. 

“It’s not a joking matter,” he told her, his flat voice not sounding at all amused. “People get hurt when he’s around.”

“According to Stark, Hulk’s also a big reason why Loki and the aliens were stopped before they could do even more damage to the city,” Jane pointed out. He opened his mouth and she pointed at him. “Data, doctor. No theories without using all the data. Hulk did significantly less damage than the aliens. He also did less damage than the other guy when they were in Harlem.”

“Not to mention the whole psychological reality of the situation,” Darcy chimed in, nodding at Jane. “Now, I haven’t seen any of the times Big Green came out, but from Betty’s stories, didn’t he end up under attack most of the time? Who the hell’s going to be in a nice mood if they get shot at or whatever every time they appear?” She shrugged. “I’m not going to say I’m any kind of an expert, but I figure a good portion of the trouble can go down as self-defense.”

Bruce stared at them and Darcy could feel his confusion and disbelief rolling down their link. He gave himself a shake. “I think I…should…”

“Hey,” she touched his arm, “before you go do science or whatever it is you’re thinking of doing – would you mind if I called Betty?” His eyebrows drew together in an anxious frown and she hurried along before he could shut her down. “I figure it’s only fair she knows – like you do. Plus…she worries about you and now I can give her a little more than her just knowing you’re alive somewhere in the world.”

“That…should be okay,” he agreed.

“Great!” Her smile grew wide with her enthusiasm. “Oh, but…if that jackass she used to call her father tries bugging her again-.”

“She comes here.”

Darcy blinked at his firm tone and her smile softened. She threw her arms around him in a hug before he could stop her. “I am definitely adopting you.”

“Does Pepper still have to pay you to take care of him if you adopt him?” Jane laughed.

“Pepper’s paying me to take care of Tony,” Darcy corrected. “Bruce is an extra cherry on the scientist sundae. He’ll be the big brother.”

“You are so weird,” Jane rolled her eyes.

Bruce’s lips twitched, almost forming a smile. Darcy drew back, but stayed close enough to nudge him in the ribs. “Jane’s the twin,” she told him in a stage whisper. 

“I’m older than you,” Jane frowned.

“And yet I’m the one that makes sure we have food, water, and shelter,” Darcy countered. “So what does that say?” Jane stuck out her tongue, prompting Darcy to return the favor.

“You’re both a little crazy, aren’t you?” Bruce sighed, only to shake his head when they gave him matching grins of mischief. Amusement now dominated the disbelief in his eyes. “That answers that question.”

“Welcome to Darcy’s band of scientists,” the younger woman chortled, “sanity is optional.”


	13. Bond #12 - The Patriot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Score one more for the "unique" list...maybe she should start a "hero" list?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a little more exposition than normal and is a bit shorter than usual, but…it felt right to me.

For a woman with some of the smartest soulmates on the planet, Darcy decided she might also be the person whose collective soulmates possessed the least common sense as well. First off? The spies in her life who threw themselves into harm’s way without much of a backup plan. Yes, she knew they were the best in the world, hands down, no question, but try telling that to her blood pressure. (And that does not even include the whole situation brewing beneath the surface over Phil. So far Clint and Natasha kept her from meeting their director, but one of these days she intended to have words with Nick Fury.) Then you add in Thor who was going to find himself on the wrong side of a ticked off Jane when he finally made it back and Bruce who had the opinion that he deserved everyone’s hatred. Both of them made her sigh and shake her head. Erik and Jane both pinged as expert on the mad scientist scale, but at least Darcy could keep an eye on Jane. Her mentor – still unstable thanks to Thor’s jackass brother – had started gallivanting all over the place looking into strange energy readings. 

And not bothering with pants.

She understood the lack of mental stability, really, she did, but there were some things a girl should not see. The underwear of a man she considers her uncle probably hit the top ten. 

For now he seemed to be satisfied with remaining in England as he researched some astronomical wonder. Jane’s opinion seemed to fluctuate on his current obsession, but as she told Darcy – “It’s kind of hard to say it’s crazy considering everything Thor told me about his people’s science.” She held pretty steady on the ‘be patient, let’s see what happens’ viewpoint, so Darcy shrugged and made a mental note to remind him about the pants before the next video conference.

Betty, Pepper, and JARVIS weighed in on the common sense angle in most things, but even Betty could get distracted by the right shiny chemical equation…or one of Darcy’s semi-regular reports about Bruce. Thank God for Pepper Potts. She could be depended upon to be the voice of reason when Darcy needed someone to listen to her rant. No matter who was doing what, Pepper would take a moment to consider Darcy’s venting and then give a calm, thoughtful answer – which probably saved more than one her soulmates from a full-fledged mother-hen lecture. JARVIS should have weighed in as the most sensible of her soulmates except for his inability to say no to the least restrained of her soulmates.

Tony Stark.

Darcy bit back a groan as she took a sip of the drink in her hand. 

Tony would be the death of her; he really, really would. His panic attacks and the crazy number of suits had been bad enough, especially with the trouble his obsession caused between him and Pepper, but then Happy’s injuries and Tony issuing a threat to the Mandarin took the cake. The destruction in Miami and his disappearance in the backwoods of Tennessee had not made things any better. Everything after that passed in a huge blur of time, one thing happening right after the other. Darcy remained glued to Jane’s side during the entire debacle while keeping a sharp eye on Bruce and remaining in near constant contact with Betty. She wanted Clint and Natasha nearby as well, but they would be on two separate assignments somewhere on the other side of the planet.

Damn SHIELD anyway. What was the use of creating a team like the Avengers if you were going to continue sending two of them all over the world? How would you get them back together in the event of an emergency?

Seriously – her and Nick Fury…WORDS would happen.

Everything seemed to be settling though. Tony got through surgery with flying colors while Pepper’s Extremis effects had been stabilized. She now possessed superhuman strength and possessed the ability to manipulate fire, so maybe Tony could calm down a little over her safety. (Healing should be another gift of the Extremis, but nobody wanted to test that theory.) The majority of the suits were gone and Tony could still be Iron Man – because hello! The arc reactor had powered the suit – Tony controlled it. 

So Tony wanted to have a party to celebrate.

Pepper and Tony insisted she and Jane be present, noting it would be odd for Pepper’s soulmate to miss out. Jane had to be there to help raise the collective IQ since Tony did not think much of high society’s intelligence level. Both women tried protesting, but they found it impossible to say no to a girls’ day with Pepper…and why avoid a party after getting all dolled up by the experts of 5th Avenue?

At least Jane looked to be having a good time – she held court in one corner of the room with a group of scientists who seemed enthralled with her theories. Darcy sipped on her vodka martini as she watched people glide past her in their effort to see and be seen. She hoped Pepper would appreciate her restraint when some of the women wondered a little too much about her presence. They would raise a judgmental eyebrow and be way too obvious about avoiding a glance at her cleavage. So far she had not tossed a single drink into anyone’s face – though she came close with one politician. Only the sheer embarrassment of the woman’s husband restrained her hand. The poor guy almost fell over himself trying to apologize for his wife and Darcy felt bad about making a scene. 

Someone came over and leaned on the wall beside her. “Tell me again why I let Stark talk me into this?”

“Halfway there,” she murmured at the familiar tingle. She turned to face the speaker. He stood about half a foot taller than her, but she recognized him from JARVIS’ files and the televised awards ceremony. She also understood the exasperated affection in his eyes as he watched Tony dance by with Pepper. “Count yourself lucky,” she replied. “I got railroaded by Pepper. It’s a heck of a lot easier to say no to him than it is to her.”

His eyes shot from the dancing couple to her. “No one says no to Pepper,” he managed, even as she could feel the bewilderment creeping along their new connection. 

“A rule of the universe,” Darcy agreed. Then she decided to put him out of his misery. “Don’t bother trying to decide if you’re supposed to know me,” she told him. “Obviously we’ve never met, but I’m one of the behind-the-scenes type people.” She held out her hand. “Darcy Lewis – I work in the labs.”

“James Rhodes.” He shook her hand. “And how are you linked to Tony?”

“Not a topic for the party,” she warned him. “But I’m one of the household – you can ask JARVIS.” Then she grinned. “I’m also Thor’s ‘lightning sister’ so, you know, not one of the bad guys. I also have a fantastic record for dealing with mad scientists.”

“In that case, call me Rhodey,” he laughed, relaxing against the wall once more. “Is that how you got involved with Stark?”

“Yep,” she nodded, with just a hint of pop on the p. “I was Jane’s assistant – that’s Doctor Jane Foster – and we happened to be in the right place at the right time to meet up with Thor. Everything kind of spiraled from there, ending up with us getting an invite to the Tower.” She chuckled. “Now I’m the chief coffee fetcher and clock minder for the scientific crew.”

Tony and Pepper joined them, smiles gracing both their faces. “Hey, Miss Stacked,” Tony greeted. “Having fun?”

“A blast,” she deadpanned.

He pouted at her. “Aw, now, that almost hurts.”

“Hey, I liked it,” Rhodey chuckled.

“You would,” Tony countered. “And the two of you are not allowed to gang up on me. I’ve already got Pep and Miss Stacked here doing that.” He grimaced. “They’re even dragging Foster and Banner into it.”

“You poor thing,” Darcy cooed, reaching over to pat him on the arm. He gave her a suspicious look and she countered with her best innocent expression. Pepper snagged Darcy’s drink, hiding her smile behind the glass as she took a sip. Rhodey watched the interplay as Darcy looped her arm through Tony’s, her voice still a sugary coo. “Does Tony Stark need protecting from all the mean people?”

“You are not so funny,” he huffed at her. Affection flowed both ways along their bond.

“And yet you adore me anyway,” she shot back. A flash of light in the corner of her eye prompted a deep sigh. “And…we are going to be all over the internet and tabloids in the morning.”

“At least Pepper’s here,” Rhodey noted. 

“Don’t even think about where the tabloids could take that one,” she pointed out. Then she dismissed the thought. “Hey, Tony, guess what?” He raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned. “My new soulmate is not a scientist, but he is one of yours.”

Delight lit up Tony’s gaze. “Oh, yeah?” He shot a look at Rhodey.

“Yours, too?” Rhodey asked, his voice dropping to whisper as if on instinct.

“Not now, boys,” Pepper cautioned. “This is not a good party topic.”

“So now Rhodey has to stay until the end,” Tony cackled. “Well done, Miss Stacked!”

“Or we could go now,” she pointed out. “It’s your party, not ours.”

“You have to stay for Foster,” he reminded her. “So Rhodey has to stay until then anyway…and she seems to be having too much fun to run off just now.” Tony handed his drink over to his friend and pulled at Darcy’s arm. “Come on, Miss Stacked. Let’s take a turn around the dance floor and make people stare.”

“It’s a good think I like you most of the time,” Darcy grumbled as she let him spin her into a dance. 

He smirked at her. “You love me.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not a pain in the ass.”

“True.”


	14. Bond #13 - The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's got a full house of Avengers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for each and every review, favorite, follow, and kudos. I get giddy with each one. One more chapter after this and I think we’ll time skip to the end of Thor 2. Hope you’re still enjoying the ride!

“Hello, little sister.”

“Tasha!” Darcy sat up, muting the television as she focused on her phone. “How are you? Where are you? Are you coming by any time soon?”

“Slow down,” Natasha ordered, affection and humor clear in her tone. “I was calling to tell you that I’m on my way to the Tower now.”

“That’s wonderful!” Darcy cheered. Now she turned off the television altogether and stood up to look for her shoes. “How long do you think? We had Chinese and Thai tonight – I can get the food heated up and ready if you haven’t eaten.”

“We haven’t,” the redhead confirmed. “We got out as soon as debriefing ended and now we’ve got a week off…barring any emergencies.”

“Awesome.” Darcy pulled on her shoes and headed out the door.

“It’s late though-.”

“Like we do anything by the clock around here,” she chuckled. “I just got the science trio to call it a day…half an hour ago maybe? I vegged out in front of the TV, so it’s not like you’re interrupting my down time…and I’d rather see you anyway.” She paused as she stepped into the elevator. “Are you all right? Is Clint with you?”

“I’m good, little sister,” Natasha replied. “And I’ve got Barton and Rogers both with me.”

“Really? Does this mean I get to meet my last Avenger…who is arguably the first Avenger?” The elevator doors opened to the media room and she hurried through to the kitchen. “It’s about time.” One hand reached out to open the refrigerator as she held the phone with her other hand. “Hey, I’m going to put you on speaker so I can use both hands, okay?” Darcy put her phone on the countertop. “JARVIS?”

“Of course, Miss Darcy.”

“Thanks, J.” She began to pull out leftovers. “Can you hear me, Tasha?”

A chuckle poured from the speakers around her. “Loud and clear, Darce.”

“Clint!” Delight warmed her voice for a moment before she shifted to a more teasing tone. “Did you steal Tasha’s phone? That’s never a good idea.”

“She let me take it,” Clint countered.

“That only means she’s setting you up for a fall,” Darcy scoffed. “You know better!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughed. “I knew her first.”

“So you should definitely know better!” Darcy felt something wisp through her mind like a fresh breeze in the first chill of the evening. After weeks of muted emotions her bonds to Tasha and Clint flared open. Tasha’s mischievous amusement and Clint’s teasing affection poured through her. She felt her own joy and relief bubbling up, flowing out to them.

“Hey, sweetheart, we can feel you now.” Clint’s voice grew softer in reassurance. “Don’t worry – none of us have more than a scrape or two.”

“And I have a whole week to spoil you,” she agreed.

“Get ready to get started,” he chuckled. “We’ll be at the Tower in five minutes.”

“Come straight to the media room,” she ordered.

“We’ll be there.”

Darcy puttered around the kitchen, heating and reheating food as she set it all up on the small bar in a buffet-style layout. She could not be sure how hungry they were, but according to Pepper, Steve Rogers could pack away food on a scale equal to that of Thor. Thus all the food – she wanted to make sure there would be enough for everyone.

“Excuse me, Miss Darcy,” JARVIS said, “but Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, and Agent Barton have arrived.”

“Thank you, J!” she grinned. “You are the best!”

“I aim to please, Miss Darcy.”

The elevator chimed and she darted into the media room, a brilliant smile curving her lips as she threw herself towards the closest figure. “You’re home!”

Clint caught her and spun her around twice before dragging her now giggling form into a fierce hug. “Nice welcome, sweetheart,” he laughed as he pressed a kiss to her temple. “I think you missed us. Don’t think I’ve ever had such an enthusiastic one before.”

“I’m so happy to see you!” she told him with a final squeeze before turning to her next soulmate. “Tasha!”

“Little sister.” Natasha held her in another tight hug, one hand brushing down Darcy’s dark hair. The redhead pulled back and scanned her face. “And how are you?”

“I’m all the good things,” she replied. “I might be getting spoiled, but I think I earn it in the labs.”

“No question there,” Clint snorted. “That place is crazy central.” The third member of the company chuckled and the archer turned with a grin. “You haven’t even met Doc Jane yet.” He pulled Darcy forward. “Anyway, this is Darcy Lewis – she’s the general assistant and all around people manager of the lab.” One hand reached out to tug on a lock of her hair. “Darcy, this is Steve Rogers.”

“Hi!” Darcy gave him a welcoming grin. “About time I got to meet you. I’ve known all the others for a while now.” She rolled her eyes. “And some days I can feel each and every second tic by, especially when the scientists have been on simultaneous tears.”

Steve’s eyes focused on her, his mouth quirking into a smile as he shook her hand. “I’ve been a bit busy.”

The light sting set off her laughter. “Oh, wow, are you serious?” she managed through her giggles as she released him. “I ended up with all the Avengers!” She clapped her hands, still laughing as the others traded quick glances. They smiled despite the surprise and even the shadow of concern she felt sliding through their bonds. “Okay,” she chuckled, “come on in and eat. We’ll talk and figure whatever out.”

“Security,” Natasha informed her as the redhead breezed past towards the kitchen.

“And some information sharing protocols,” Clint added. 

Darcy shook her head at both of them before grabbing Steve’s arm and pulling him along with her. “Come on, soldier. You need to eat and I think I’ll be listening to a lecture from the dynamic duo in there.”

“I could eat,” Steve agreed, grinning as he let her direct him.

Everyone got their food and gathered at one of the tables Pepper recently added to an empty corner of the room. Darcy placed her arms on the table and leaned forward. “So, soulmates.” Her smile deepened as three pairs of eyes focused on her. She looked to Steve. “As you can tell, I’ve got an interesting collection of them.”

“All of the Avengers?” he repeated as he speared another piece of chicken with his fork. “Yeah, that counts as interesting all right.”

“That’s not all,” Natasha began.

“If I may, Agent Romanoff?” JARVIS interrupted. “As this is a common, though reserved floor, you are currently being recorded by internal security. The topic which you are seeking to discuss has been deemed a matter of secrecy. May I suggest initiating the available privacy mode?”

Darcy’s lips curved into a quick smile. “If you please, J?” 

“Certainly, Miss Darcy,” JARVIS agreed. “Privacy mode activated.”

She tilted her head. “Hey, J, how’s your programming for discretionary application of privacy mode? I mean – can you set it yourself if we give you various parameters?”

“Of course.”

“Great! Then I’ll get you a list of the soulbonds we’re keeping quiet. Any time the discussion turns towards one of those people in relation to me as a soulmate or any time we start to talking about numbers, I want you to feel free to start privacy mode without being asked, okay?”

“Parameters accepted, Miss Darcy.”

“I will get you to stop with the ‘Miss’ one of these days,” she sighed.

“If you say so, Miss Darcy.”

She chuckled. “I can so tell Tony programmed you. Oh, and if there are any questions or clarifications on that privacy mode thing, just ask me…or ask Tasha or Pepper. Between them they would know of more parameters than me.”

“I will meet up with Pepper tomorrow,” Tasha agreed. “We can iron out something a little more secure.”

Darcy gave her an accepting look. “Now…where were we?”

“Soulmates – plural,” Clint reminded her.

“Right.” She turned to Steve. “So, I’m a bit…unusual in my number of soulmates and people get…weird about multiples like me.” 

He nodded. “Nothing new then,” he sighed, leaning back in his chair. “Anything above six started raising eyebrows back in the neighborhood.” He pulled up a sleeve, showing eight lines on his own wrist. A sarcastic smile settled on his face. “And when you’re a sick kid from the poorer part of Brooklyn? It really gets attention.”

“I get that,” Darcy nodded even as she frowned at the line nearest his hand. The line seemed to flicker from iridescent to gray and back. “What’s up with that one?” she wondered. 

Sorrow settled in his gaze as he pulled the sleeve back down. “That’s Bucky’s,” he replied. “And…I don’t know. It’s been doing that since I came out of the ice. Sometimes I get weird flashes…like a…phantom pain or something. The scientists speculated about me going into the ice so soon after…” He shook his head as his voice trailed away.

Not knowing how to touch on that topic without tearing scabs off of a still healing wound, Darcy decided distraction would be the next best idea. She pulled up her sleeves, stretching her arms across the table so he could see her lines, all twelve on one wrist sparkling in the light with only one iridescent line on her other. Eleven black lines remained. Her lips curved into a wry smile. “As you can see – I’ve got you beat. My parents moved back to the family farm to get me away from all the attention.”

“Can’t blame them,” he replied, eyes narrowing as he took in the numbers. “Never heard of one person having so many soulmates…not outside of legends and fairytales anyway.”

“Exactly,” she nodded as she pulled down her sleeves. “It’s why I’m careful – and why Tasha and Clint, not to mention most of the others, get so fussy about security and what precautions I’m taking.”

“SHIELD doesn’t know.”

Steve turned to Clint, his eyebrows going up. “How did you manage that?”

“Coulson…” Clint paused, his eyes and lips tightening as a muted anger seeped along the bond to Darcy. She reached out and rested her hand on his. One corner of his mouth lifted up in a half smile. “Coulson kept it out of reports. So did Nat and I. As far as SHIELD’s concerned, Darcy’s bonded to Doc Jane, Pepper, and Betty Ross.”

“We keep the security light and subtle,” Natasha continued. “Mostly through Stark Industries.”

“Deflect the attention,” Steve nodded. 

Clint leaned back. “Being linked to Doc Jane gives a good reason for her to be worried about Selvig and Thor beyond regular friendship. Pepper brings in Tony and Doctor Ross is the connection for Bruce.”

“And since I’m just an assistant with no special powers or genius, SHIELD makes their little notations and then goes back to the important people,” Darcy grinned.

“Nice to know nothing’s changed,” Steve frowned.

“Huh?”

“They wrote me off too,” he shrugged. 

“Somehow I don’t think my future’s going to be any kind of experiment involving the creation of super women.”

“Probably not,” he chuckled. “After all – I’ve only got eight lines. I figure you’ve got something more important ahead of you. Even if you didn’t though, writing you off because you’re not a genius or because you don’t have some kind of extra powers is stupid. Big powers, big names, big weapons…sometimes that doesn’t matter. Sometimes they can’t change things. Sometimes it just takes someone the rest of the world overlooked to take a stand.”

Darcy blinked at him, nonplused for a moment, but then her smile began to grow once more. “I like you,” she announced, prompting Clint and Natasha to chuckle. He returned her smile and she gave a firm nod. “We’re totally keeping you.”


	15. Bond #14 - The Commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one bond she had not expected...though it did add to the spy column...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not ENTIRELY happy with this one, but…I needed to get it done and posted and my schedule got a little backed up. 
> 
> A certain character would not work with me…

The week flew by and Darcy began to prepare a farewell dinner for Clint, Natasha, and Steve. Most of the group left her alone in the kitchen – not to dump her with the work, but most of them had been chased out on previous occasions for trying to snitch tastes of her cooking. She worked with a Celtic playlist drifting through the air, letting her sway and mix and chop to her heart’s content. When Steve appeared, she eyed him only to grin as he spread his hands. “I’m here to help,” he told her. “Put me to work.”

“How are you with potatoes?”

“Better than most,” he chuckled. 

He began washing and peeling potatoes under her cautious eye until she felt confident in his handiwork. She went back to her mixing bowl as a comfortable silence settled between them, letting the music fill the room. Steve rolled up his sleeves to mash the vegetables and Darcy glanced at the eight lines on his wrist. “Okay, you know what I’ve been wondering about?”

“What’s that?” He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, most of his attention on the bowl in front of him.

“You said you had eight lines when you were a kid in Brooklyn, but most of us weren’t alive back then.” She tilted her head as confusion furrowed her brow. “How does that even work? Shouldn’t you have just gotten new ones?”

“Can’t say as I’ve got an answer for that,” he admitted. He paused in his work for a moment. “Maybe because I hadn’t met most of them?” One corner of his mouth pulled up into an accepting sort of a half-smile. “I technically died,” he confessed. “I figured the time in the ice technically negated those bonds since they weren’t formed.”

“Huh…” Darcy considered it for a moment before nodding. “That’s as good a theory as any.” She nudged his arm. “Not just some grunt, are you?” Steve grinned and she started laughing. “You like using that.” 

“It works,” he shrugged. 

“Not with me anymore,” she warned, still chuckling at him. “Now put some effort into those potatoes.”

He ducked his head into a shy smile. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh, no!” she exclaimed as she felt the teasing mischief bubbling along the bond between them. “I just told you! You’re not getting me that way anymore!” The room filled with laughter as they turned back to preparing dinner.

A few days passed and Darcy found herself working through some of Jane’s notes as she tried to put some organization to them. Jane was not quite as bad as Tony about stream of consciousness note taking, but she did tend to ramble and let herself get sidetracked. Add that to the coffee stains and smudges from Pop-Tart filling? It could be an interesting task to translate and transcribe.

“Miss Darcy?”

Darcy glanced up from her work. “Hey, J., what’s up?”

“Assistant Director Hill has requested a meeting with you. She is currently waiting in the conference room three.”

“She wants to meet me?” She headed towards the elevator, frowning as she tried to figure out why the assistant director of SHIELD would want to talk to her. Nothing came to mind – especially as nothing earth shattering had happened since Steve, Clint, and Natasha had left. Thor was still missing in action and Jane had made no monumental breakthrough on recreating the bridge to Asgard. So why would Maria Hill be waiting for her? She walked into the conference room, eyebrows already climbing in curiosity.

Jane looked up from some equations as she scribbled on napkins. “Darce?”

“Hey, boss lady,” she nodded in return. “JARVIS called me down.” She turned her eyes on the dark haired woman at the other end of the table. Maria Hill might not look like a world-shaker in pictures, but she gave off an aura frightening competence – a woman people ignored only if they rated high on the stupid scale.

Darcy knew better.

She moved over by Jane, raising an eyebrow as she took a seat next to her soulmate. Maria nodded at her, but focused on the scientist. “Doctor Foster, we would like you to consider going to London to check on Doctor Selvig.” 

“Erik?” Jane focused hard eyes on the other woman. “What’s wrong with Erik?”

Maria paused as if trying to find the words. “He seems…a bit…disorganized.”

“Gee,” Darcy rolled her eyes, sarcasm growing thick in her voice as she stared at the SHIELD leader, “that couldn’t be because he’d had an alien playing puppeteer with his brain or something?” Sharp blue eyes zeroed in on her face. Silence fell as Maria stared at her for several minutes. Darcy and Jane exchanged a glance when it reached the awkward stage. Jane’s drew her eyebrows into a resolute expression and Darcy sighed. She turned back to Maria. “Okay, you want to tell me what’s with the weirdness here?”

SHIELD’s Assistant Director stared at her for a moment before she took a seat, her shoulders slumping by a fraction as she kept her eyes on Darcy. “I can honestly say this was not how I expected this meeting to go.”

“Oh, my God.” Darcy gaped as her arm began to tingle. 

Jane stared at her for a moment before she started snickering. “Only you, Darcy,” she chortled. “Only you would manage to get a soulbond to the second in command of the most annoying secret agent organization that keeps wanting to send us all over the planet.”

Maria stirred. “We need to-.”

“Keep this quiet because of the potential for danger?” Darcy finished, her voice more amused than anything else.

“Yes.”

“I’m soulmates with Jane and Pepper,” she pointed out. “I’ve had the security lecture more than once – trust me.” She hesitated, considering her soulbonds, but then she decided she should keep the sheer number of soulmates quiet until she could talk to Natasha and Clint. The idea of keeping secrets from a soulmate bothered her, but she had never had one in such a position. Natasha and Clint were SHIELD, yes, but they were also Avengers. Phil…he had been her first soulmate outside of the science realm. Maybe if they met now instead of then she would be just as suspicious. Maybe not, but she wanted to get some input before she shared any more information with someone so close to Nick Fury. For a moment frustration bubbled up in her and she could see Maria’s eyes narrowing. She gave the other woman a half smile. “Sorry, but…this kind of…threw me.”

“Believe me, Miss Lewis, I understand.”

“You might as well call me Darcy,” she huffed. “We might not be best of buddies yet, but I’m not going to go around being ‘Miss Lewis to my soulmates.” She lifted an eyebrow. “Okay?”

“Darcy.” Maria nodded, a small thread of understanding bleeding down their link. “Unless we’re somewhere more…official.”

“Don’t take her anywhere more official,” Jane warned. “One – I’ll be unhappy and get fussy with you, but two – she’ll completely ruin any sense of decorum you’re trying to hold on to.” Her nose wrinkled. “Especially if someone’s trying to intimidate her. Her mouth gets ahead of her discretion and things go downhill from there.”

“Come on, Jane,” Darcy teased. “You loved watching me tell off that professor when he tried buttering you up!”

“So?” Jane shrugged. “That doesn’t mean you didn’t scandalize everyone else.”

“True.”

Maria shook her head. “Doctor Foster-“

Jane gave her a long, steady look. “We’re in private,” she noted. “You can probably call me Jane if you’re going to be informal with Darcy.”

“Thank you,” she replied, accepting the point. “We would still like to have you go and check on Doctor Selvig. We’ve kept an eye on him, hoping to keep him safe from any lingering members of the group put together by Loki during the affair with the Chitauri.”

“As well as SHIELD being paranoid about any information leaks,” the scientist added.

“That too,” Maria agreed. “Still…the current reports are…” She lifted her hands, spreading them to indicate her uncertainty. Darcy felt a disciplined concern echoing down their bond. “He seems to be getting worse – not better – but he’s also talking about some odd energy readings. Since you have knowledge and expertise both in his personality and his work, we thought you have a better chance at determining whether or not we should be concerned.”

The room grew quiet as the two women considered her words. Darcy could feel anxiety starting to bubble up in Jane as well as a small thread of excitement weaving through their connection. She leaned back in her chair and threw Maria a wry smile before she turned to face Jane. “So I guess we’re going to London?”

“Yes.”

Jane rose and started out the door. “Get packed!” she called back.

“JARVIS?” 

“Yes, Miss Lewis?”

“Lock down the labs. Jane has to pack her own stuff before she can pack any science stuff.” Darcy heaved a long-suffering sigh as she turned back to Maria. “I guess we’ll get packed. When are we leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Maria replied as she rose to her feet. “A SHIELD jet will take you over.” She paused. “Considering Doctor Foster’s-“

“Jane.”

She nodded, accepting the correction. “Considering Jane’s importance to the Initiative and to SHIELD, no one will question the use of the jet, but we’ll keep the security light.”

“Good,” Darcy smiled. “Jane and Erik would both get twitchy and touchy if there are too many jackbooted thugs hanging about.” She waved a hand. “Don’t worry. We’ll go over and talk to him and see what’s what. It’s probably just a bad spell or something.”

“Be careful.” Maria’s quiet voice drew Darcy’s focus. The other woman shifted in place before she let her guard down enough to let her concern show in either bond or expression. “I only have three.”

Darcy’s smile turned gentle and she reached out to put a hand on the SHIELD director’s arm. “I’ll be careful. I promise.”

Maria nodded after a moment. “Good. Maybe…” Her voice trailed off for a moment before she straightened. “Maybe after you get back we could grab lunch or something some time.” She gave a small smile. “It’s not like I’ve got a much of a life outside of SHIELD.”

“You should be careful telling me those kinds of things,” Darcy told her. “I get ideas and then I start working on tricking hardworking people into movie nights and girls’ nights and all kinds of things.” Mischief glittered in her eyes and she let it filter through their bond as well. “I’ve been told I’m all kinds of a bad influence. SHIELD might never be the same!”


	16. Bond #15 - The Cavalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who she spotted in London after the battle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one flowed a bit better! Okay, so tomorrow’s my long night, so I’ll try and get a chapter up, but I may have to run a bit late.
> 
> MCU timeline - these AoS chapters are taking place at the beginning of episode 1:8, “The Well” when Coulson & team are assisting in the cleanup of Greenwich after the battle there in Thor 2. Anything revealed after the start of this episode should not be taken as ‘history’ unless alluded to in the story itself – including Ward being HYDRA, the Inhumans, Trip, Hunter, etc. You have been warned!

“Can I just say that I am going to have the biggest fit anyone has ever seen when we finally hear from SHIELD?” Darcy fussed, resting one hip against the countertop. “And why the hell didn’t I get Maria’s number before we left New York?”

Jane glanced at her. “They never called you back?”

“No.” Her voice combined irritation and resignation. “We have an actual alien invasion – not some small visitation, but an actual invasion and SHIELD is MIA for the damn thing.” Tossing her hands up in the air she began to pace their small kitchen area. “Tasha and Clint are both off grid for an assignment. I can’t reach Steve – probably for the same reason. I wasn’t calling Pepper or Tony for another alien invasion because Tony’s still having issues from that and his whole Mandarin nightmare. I couldn’t call Bruce or Betty since they both still need to be a bit under radar.” She folded her arms over her chest, pouting a bit more. “That left SHIELD…and nobody bothered returning a single message!”

“I’m not sure how they think they can handle alien invasions if they miss them,” Jane mused.

“Exactly!” Darcy gave a single nod. “They should be…” Her voice trailed off as a long muted bond flashed into life and she swayed. Irritation and concern poured into her only to cut off in a start of surprise – probably at the shock she must have been radiating. “Phil?” She could only manage a whisper.

“Darcy!” Jane hurried to her side. “What happened? Are you alright?” Erik hovered behind her.

She managed a smile for her best friend and their mentor. “Phil,” she stammered. “I…I…think I just felt Phil…for…for a minute at least.” A small tremor seemed to run through her every muscle. “I think…I think he’s here.”

“Do you need me to help you hide the body?” Jane asked, her voice as calm and steady as if discussing what to buy for lunch. 

“I’m not hearing this. “Erik shook his head and moved away, eyes turning back to the chalkboard. 

Darcy threw her arms around Jane in a huge hug. “You are the best friend a girl could have,” she announced, “but I don’t think that’s what I need. I need an explanation. If it’s good enough then I’ll try and settle the waters. If it’s not – I’m going to sic Clint and Tasha on him.”

Erik chuckled from his place beside the chalkboard, but a sound at the door interrupted before he could say anything. Ian Boothby walked in. “There’s a new group out at the wreckage,” he told them as he pulled off his coat. “Not sure who they belong to, but they’re flashing a bunch of ID and not doing much talking. Everything they can find from the ship is being packed up and marked as hazmat.”

“Oh, good.” Darcy made a face. “Looks like SHIELD got here for clean-up.” Then her eyes went wide. “Wait a minute…” She grabbed Ian’s hand and started hauling him towards the door.

“What-?”

Jane reached out a hand. “Darcy!”

“I have to go, Jane,” she replied, dodging the scientist’s reach. “Come on, intern,” she ordered. “Show me the new guys!”

A short time later they stepped up to the cordoned off area and Ian pointed out the newest hush-hush group at the site of the battle. They stood there, part of the crowd for the most part as Darcy scanned the new faces. She stiffened as she spotted the one face she half-hoped, half-expected to find. Stoic expression intact, Phil Coulson stood near some wreckage talking to a woman whose expressionless face might actually beat his. She turned to look at Ian. “Head back and tell Jane that I’m getting an explanation.”

“Darcy…”

“Go.”

He frowned but turned and walked away. For her part, she made a slow turn and fixed her gaze on her long missing soulmate. She strode forward, ducking under the tape. A tall dark haired guy headed her way, the standard SHIELD expression shuttering his face. Her finger shot in his direction as he got within earshot. “Don’t even start with me,” she commanded. “I’ve got words to be having with Coulson.”

His eyes flew wide and he almost stumbled. 

Darcy glared at him for a moment and then continued her drive to reach Phil’s side. The woman next to him spotted her and Darcy could see her shift; shifting in a way that reminded her of Natasha. For the moment though her attention fixed on Phil who had just started to turn. “Hey, Agent iPod thief,” she called out. “Funny seeing you here.”

Phil lifted one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to face her. “Miss Lewis.”

“Oh, you better be prepared to do better than that.” Darcy planted herself in front of him, one hand on her hip as she lifted the other and all but drilled him in the chest with her finger. “I can’t even begin to tell you how truly unhappy I am right at this moment.” She let her anger flare up along the link between them, a bit of satisfaction rising as well when he flinched. “You’ve got one shot to convince me to save most of my pissed off for your boss.”

He took a long slow breath, but the other woman moved closer before he could speak. Darcy gave her a bland look ruined by the edge of irritation. “Not the time,” she stated before the woman could speak. 

“Or arguably the correct time,” the woman replied, one hand twitching as her shoulders relaxed.

Darcy’s own hand twitched in its turn and she sighed, rolling her eyes to the sky above. “What is it with me getting soulmates with ridiculous IQ’s or who can kick my ass?”

Phil’s gaze swung between the two of them and she could feel twin currents of concern and anxiety flowing from both of them, though Phil’s also included a strong rush of affection as well. He linked his hands behind his back and fixed his gaze on her. “Miss Lewis, I was incapacitated after Loki’s attack,” he explained. “I did in fact die for a short time though doctors were able to revive me. My recovery took some time.”

“Give me just a minute,” Darcy told the other woman before turning to Phil. “And you haven’t been in touch since then because…why?”

“Physical therapy and then I’ve been kept quite…busy.”

She tapped her fingers along the side of her thigh. “Fine,” she huffed out an annoyed breath. “I’ll give you one freebie because you technically died.” Then her eyes narrowed. “But you damn well better make a couple of phone calls or I will.” The other woman stirred, but Darcy held up a hand. “I’m not kidding, Coulson. I will give Widow and Hawkeye chapter and verse on this entire conversation if I find out you didn’t call them. You hear me?”

“Understood.”

“Good.” She stared at him for a long moment before turning to face her new soulmate. “Now…if you don’t mind, Agent iPod thief, I think an introduction is in order?”

“Agent Melinda May,” Phil introduced. “Meet Miss Darcy Lewis – assistant to Doctor Jane Foster.”

“Miss Lewis,” Agent May nodded. 

“Call me Darcy.” When the other woman frowned, Darcy sighed. “Or whatever. I give up with SHIELD some days.” Then her lips twitched as her humor caught up with and surpassed her previous annoyance. “And let me guess – it’s dangerous to know you so we should probably sweep this under some rug.”

“The thought crossed my mind.”

“May should be considered as much of a threat as Romanoff,” Phil pointed out. 

“‘May’?” Darcy repeated, lifting an eyebrow at Phil’s descriptions.

“A way to avoid the formality of ‘Agent’ without giving away too much information,” May replied. “And Romanoff does things quite differently.”

“Do you basically kick ass and clear out rooms of dangerous people all by yourself?” Darcy prompted.

May gave a small shrug, but Phil’s mouth quirked up in one corner. “She’s been known to do just that,” he noted. “Though a little less often.”

“Right,” Darcy nodded. “So kickass female with a big check in the dangerous column.” She reached up one hand and rubbed her forehead. “Okay, so I need to meet your new team and you still need to promise me that you are going to actually make that phone call.” He blinked at her and she rolled her eyes. “Do you honestly think I took that ‘understood’ of yours to mean anything more than you understood the words as I said them? I may not be some big bad agent, but I’m learning some of your habits, and I’m going to pin down any loophole I can find before you get to vanish into thin air again.” Her finger came up to poke him in the arm. “Got me?”

That hint of affection rolled down their connection once more. “I promise I shall not disappear for at least the rest of the day,” he agreed. “I cannot assure you of much more than that.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” she muttered. “I swear I’m going to arrange for Nick Fury to get his ass kicked.”

May eyed both of them for a moment before she turned back to Darcy. “We won’t be called away for anything until after breakfast tomorrow at the earliest..” They both blinked at her and she offered the tiniest of smiles, only the slightest uplifted of the corners of her mouth. “I’m the pilot.”

Phil stared at her, but Darcy started chuckling, doing her best to keep from outright cackling since she could not be sure who might be watching. “You and I are going to get along,” she announced.

“God help us,” Phil sighed.

May tilted her chin a tiny fraction. “Sir?”

He did not give her an actual answer. Instead he glanced from her to Darcy and back again. “Do not gang up on me,” he requested. “And…Miss Lewis is a…classified individual.” His careful tone drew both women’s gazes, but Darcy’s shifted to May almost immediately.

“Understood,” May nodded. Assurance swept down their bond as she turned to Darcy. “I prefer not to register my soulmates.”

“I’m in full agreement there,” Darcy smiled. “Though I had to on a couple of them for legal reasons.” Mischief began to play at the corners of her mouth as she glanced back to Phil. “Oh, hey, I don’t know if you’ve heard, but…Pepper Potts hired me.”

“Did she?” Phil nodded. “Good choice. I didn’t think you’d leave Doctor Foster though.”

“Oh I didn’t.”

He frowned. “No?”

“Nope!” Darcy gave her brightest, most brilliant grin. “Jane and I are living in the Tower, so I can still help her.”

“I may need a vacation,” he murmured as a thread of suspicion woe through their bond.

“Pepper hired me to keep an eye on Bruce and Tony,” she continued. “I am having a blast!”

His voice took on a faint note. “I feel a relapse coming on.”

“Should I ask?” May interjected.

Darcy turned to smile at her. “Don’t worry,” she waved it off. “Phil’s just worried I’ll team up with Stark.” A teasing note wove into her tone. “We might have a tendency towards sarcastic wit and always seem to find ourselves in the most interesting situations.”

“I’m more worried about the inevitable prank wars,” Phil pointed out before shaking his head. “Though I should probably wonder how Doctors Foster and Stark have not managed to declare some kind of war yet.”

“Oh, I keep them on opposite sides of the playroom,” she shrugged. “As long as Stark can’t see her machines and she can’t hear his opinion on her babies, then everyone gets along fine.”

May lifted an eyebrow. “Do you usually speak of genius level IQ’s as…unhappy toddlers?”

“No,” Darcy chuckled. “Usually I call them cranky toddlers or spazzed out cats.”

“You live an interesting life for a civilian,” May noted, the humor sliding down the link between them belying her solemn, stoic expression.

Darcy shook her head. “You’re telling me!”


	17. Bond #16 - The Chemist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And...back to science!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Yesterday went long! 
> 
> MCU timeline - these AoS chapters are taking place at the beginning of episode 1:8, “The Well” when Coulson & team are assisting in the cleanup of Greenwich after the battle there in Thor 2. **Anything** revealed after the start of this episode should not be taken as ‘history’ unless alluded to in the story itself – including Ward being HYDRA, the Inhumans, Trip, Hunter, etc. You have been warned!

“So…your team?”

Phil eyed her. “Miss Lewis, I would prefer you not disrupt our entire -.”

“Oh, come on, Coulson,” Darcy replied, rolling her eyes. “What do you expect me to do? Tempt them to the Stark side?” She gave him a wicked smile. “How many scientists do you have? Any engineers? I’ve got all the cookies, you know.”

His voice grew even drier. “This is not filling me with confidence.”

“Hey, I collect scientists,” she shrugged. “It’s a sickness or something.” May frowned at her and she chuckled. “I’m good at organizing and managing geniuses,” she explained. “A lot of them seem to take up all their brain space with the genius and it seems to shove out all of their common sense. They lose track of time and start ignoring all the signals their bodies are giving.”

“Like?”

“Hunger, exhaustion, those kind of things,” she replied. “They forget to eat or sleep. Sometimes they forget to get outside. Their brains just keep going after this idea or that theory. Someone has to interrupt and redirect them. I found out I was really good at it…and it’s like they’re bloodhounds or something, so they find me and latch on.” Then she chuckled. “Jane’s a special case – and she’s both possessive and overprotective, so we might as well have been twins.”

“All well and good,” Phil put in. “That doesn’t mean you get to steal ours.”

“Give me enough time and I won’t have to steal them.” She gave him an arch look. “I should seriously consider getting a sign – the ‘Pied Piper of Intellectual Giants’.”

“Miss Lewis.”

“What?” Mischief filled her voice, flowing across their bond. “I’m just awesome like that.”

May’s voice broke into the conversation as humor laced its way down their link. “Are you sure she’s not related to Skye?” 

“Who’s Skye?” Curiosity lit Darcy’s gaze.

“No.” Coulson stared at her for a moment, his face and voice resolute. Then he turned to May. “I would appreciate it if you refrained from adding to my nightmares.” Affectionate exasperation bled through their connection. “I’ll have enough of them thinking of her,” he indicated Darcy, “having access to Stark and his resources. The last thing I need to think about is her encouraging Skye.” 

Darcy started laughing. “Oh, well now I have to meet this girl!”

“No.”

“You know you’re not going to win this, right?” she asked, one amused eyebrow going up at his insistence. May shifted beside her, folding her arms over her chest as her own amusement sparkled down their link. She remained quiet though, so Darcy kept her focus on Phil. “I want to meet her.”

Phil turned his resolution on May. “You’re not helping.”

“I’m sorry,” she replied, subtle sarcasm coating her voice, “do you need assistance?” One eyebrow flicked up and she turned to Darcy. “Skye’s at the plane right now, but she’s due on site within the hour.”

“Awesome.” Darcy clapped her hands together with a grin. “So, other than make Coulson twitch, what’s she do?”

“She’s a hacker,” Phil sighed. 

She crowed with laughter. “My kind of girl!”

“Which would be exactly what worries me.”

“You worry too much,” Darcy announced.

“Coulson!”

Everyone turned as a new voice called out. Darcy could feel resignation slipping through her link to Phil, though May radiated quiet entertainment. She glanced at their faces and shook her head. One day she needed them to teach her how they could have those emotions all inside them without letting more than the slightest hint show in their expressions. That would make poker so much easier – not that she would ever play with them…or Clint…or Natasha.

“We’ve located some remains,” the new woman almost vibrated in her excitement. “I know they’re supposed to be marked for transport, but I was wondering if-.”

Coulson broke in. “No.”

“But-.”

“No.”

“Simmons.” May stepped forward. “Meet Darcy Lewis.”

“What?” She turned, blinking at Darcy. “Oh…my….I’m so sorry,” she apologized, wincing as she gave a sidelong glance at Phil. “I didn’t actually notice you standing there. I do apologize for interrupting.” She held out a hand. “Jemma Simmons, biochemist.”

The telltale tingle on her wrist brought a bright smile to Darcy’s lips. “Hey,” she returned, shaking the offered hand. “Nice to meet you. Darcy Lewis, scientist wrangler.”

“Oh!” Hazel eyes shot wide open and Jemma clung to Darcy’s hand. “I was wondering where I might find you. I certainly never expected it to be at an alien incursion, but I suppose given the nature of my employer, I perhaps should have considered the potential.”

“I can so tell you’re a scientist,” Darcy chuckled. “Take a breath – I’m not going anywhere fast.” She paused and then tilted her head. “Well, barring another alien invasion. Lots of running in those.”

“How many have you been through?”

“Two…thus far.” She waved one hand. “Managed to skip the Chitauri one…I was busy freezing my ass off in Norway.” Then she paused, her eyes narrowing as she turned back to Phil. “Speaking of invasions…does no one in SHIELD know how to pass on a message?”

He frowned at her. “What do you mean?”

“I tried calling more than once when all the weird shit started picking up – before it hit the fan, mind you! And nobody bothered to call back!” She planted both her fists on her hips. “How the hell do you plan to handle aliens if you can’t even be on scene when they show up?”

“That’s…odd,” May mused, one eyebrow lifting as she glanced at Phil.

“That’s one word for it,” Darcy muttered. Then she shook her head. “And I seriously should have gotten Maria’s number before I left New York.”

“You’ve met Agent Hill?” Phil’s focus sharpened.

“Yeah,” she shrugged, repressing a wince as she realized she should probably have been a bit more formal. “We’re doing lunch when I get back.”

“Is she…recruiting?”

“I hope not,” she chuckled at the thought. “She’ll be disappointed. Besides – I’m pretty happy at SI, and I won’t leave Jane.” Not to mention the fact that anyone with any sense knew Stark and the Avengers kept Jane and Darcy under watch, but Phil could probably be excused from that having been missing all this time. “Oh, hey, you still need to promise me you’ll be making a very important phone call.”

“Miss Lewis…”

“Phone call, Coulson.” She glared at him. “Or I’ll make my own calls.”

“They may be on a mission,” Phil argued.

“I’m sure they are,” she agreed. “Doesn’t mean you can’t make the attempt – and believe me, if I’m making calls? My first two will be to Pepper and Tony.” He turned a little pale and she nodded in satisfaction. “Pepper’s not happy about the whole situation at all. So if I have to call her, I’m betting on Iron Man taking an unexpected trip across the Atlantic.”

The wince became visible and triumph began to grow in her smile. He frowned at her, but May seemed torn between concern and amusement. “Tony Stark?” Jemma asked before either of them could say anything. “You know Tony Stark?”

Darcy nodded. “He’s one of my charges.”

“You need to meet Leo!” she enthused. “He’s an engineer.”

“Genius too?”

“Yes, of course,” Jemma smiled.

“Of course he is.” Darcy started laughing. “Would he like to meet Tony?”

“No.” 

Both of them turned to look at Phil, surprise on Jemma’s face and mischief on Darcy’s. He shook his head at them, opening his mouth to speak, but Darcy cut him off. “Come on, Coulson – two genius engineers in one space! Who knows what might happen?”

“I don’t know and I don’t want to know,” he replied as a flash of something akin to panic flared in his eyes. 

“You’re no fun,” she informed him. “First the whole Skye thing-.”

“What Skye thing?” Jemma asked as Phil pinched the bridge of his nose.

Darcy started laughing. May shook her head and looked at the scientist. “Coulson would prefer the two of them never met.”

“Why?”

“I think he thinks we’ll get along like a house on fire,” Darcy managed around her giggles.

“Or perhaps I’m more worried about a lit match and gunpowder,” Phil corrected. He slanted a sardonic gaze towards May. “This is payback for something, isn’t it?”

“Probably.”

Jemma shook her head and turned to Darcy. “I am…fairly certain I’m missing something.”

“I don’t know what’s up between the two of them,” she replied, a speculative gaze on the senior agents, “but as far as whether or not it’s payback with me? The first time I met him, he was stealing my iPod.”

“Stealing?”

“Borrowed,” Phil corrected as he turned back. “Miss Lewis was in New Mexico during the original incident with Thor. We had to be thorough with all electronics and she was assisting Doctor Foster.”

“So he made off with my iPod.”

“You did get it back,” he started.

“Doesn’t change the fact that you stole it,” Darcy pointed out. She turned to Jemma. “So, you know, if you ever discover anything that you think you want to take a closer look at? Don’t store the data on an iPod.”

Phil sighed. “She already works for us.”

“For now,” Darcy nodded. “But I have a direct line to Pepper…and you never know when a girl might get a change of heart and need a new employer.” Her lips curved into a playful smile. “And between Tony, Bruce, and Jane, I’ll be somebody could tempt her into visiting the Tower’s labs.”

“She’s a biochemist,” May pointed out.

“She’s standing right here,” Jemma frowned at all of them. 

“Don’t worry – you’ll get used to me.” Darcy reached over to pat the other woman on her shoulder before she turned to May. “I have other scientists in my contact list. Betty Ross, for one.”

“You know Doctor Ross?” Jemma smiled.

“I do!” Darcy chirped. “Would you like to meet her?”

“Miss Lewis,” Phil broke in. “Please quit attempting to steal my team.”

“You’re in deep, deep trouble,” she grinned at him. “May thinks I’m amusing and I’ve got all the toys and contacts to tempt Jemma. You’re afraid of me meeting Skye. Leo’s apparently a genius engineer who you want to keep away from Tony – good luck when he hears about this, by the way. So I seem to be in good shape for possibly snatching the whole kit and caboodle.”

“I have no idea why anyone writes you off as ‘not dangerous’,” he sighed.

“You sigh a lot,” she pointed out.

“Only around you,” he replied as exasperated humor rolled down their bond. “Only around you.”

“Poor, abused Coulson,” she shot back. “You should be careful. You might damage your SHIELD street cred. Supernanny Ninja agent beaten by an unknown, unimportant scientist wrangler.”


	18. Bond #17 - The Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to the spies....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to confess here – I stopped watching AoS after the first season because they irritated me with the direction they took Ward’s character. If I put first season AoS in order by my favorites, it would go: Coulson, Ward, Skye, May, Simmons, Fitz. So Ward’s descent is not a part of my worldview or this ‘verse.

“On the contrary,” Phil gave her a bland look. “If I leave them with you for one afternoon,” he replied, “I have no doubt it would boost my reputation.”

“Ouch!” Darcy pouted. “That wasn’t nice!”

“You are a remarkably challenging individual,” he continued. “With no way to accurately predict what you might choose to say next, such an afternoon would prove daunting for many – if not most – of our junior agents.”

“Better,” she laughed. “Not great, but at least you make it sound like a good thing for me to be so annoying.”

His lips curved in a small smile. “Give us a few moments please?”

“Sure, sure,” she waved at him. “Talk shop. I’ll just go stand over here near the Thames.” They began to talk as she moved over to the railing overlooking the river. A familiar dark haired man came over as she waited. Darcy tilted her head and considered him. “You’re the guy who was trying to intercept me,” she realized. She gave him a cheeky grin. “Surprise you when I knew about Coulson?”

“That was the first surprise,” he replied as he leaned against the railing.

Her fingers twitched at the new sting. She pursed her lips. “Please tell me you’re part of his team?” she sighed. “Because I have paranoid friends and overprotective scientists and ridiculously suspicious companions and I seriously do not want to have to explain a whole new-.”

“I’m on the team.” One corner of his mouth pulled up into a half smile. 

“Oh, good.” Darcy shook her head. “That’ll make things easier. Not that it will spare you from the third degree,” she warned, “but it might make the third degree a little more decorous and a little less threatening.” She paused and considered before continuing in a musing tone. “At least it should…I think. Some of my friends can get a bit…over the top.”

“You have a remarkable grasp of the use of understatement, Miss Lewis.” Phil joined them, eyes sweeping from one to the other. 

She tossed him a challenging glare. “You want I should be more specific?” 

“Please don’t.” His eyes moved back to his agent. “Did you need something, Ward?”

“To talk to her,” Ward shrugged.

“Introductions anytime now, Coulson,” Darcy prompted, amused eyes sparkling at him. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. “Why am I have to be the one to remember all the manners today? I’m pretty sure that’s supposed to be your job.”

A hint of reluctance crept into his voice though their connection hummed with resignation. “Miss Lewis, I doubt you need to meet every single-.”

“Ack!” She poked him. “No, no, no. I’m meeting every member of your team. Period; end of subject; the end.”

Phil still did not look happy. Ward straightened and shifted enough to face his boss. “She needs to meet me,” he stated before turning to face her. “Grant Ward.”

“Agent of SHIELD, team of Coulson,” she finished in a singsong voice before giving him a bright smile. “Darcy Lewis, assistant of science, team of Thor.” Then she lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. “Or maybe that should be team of Foster, but Jane’s a little ambivalent about being the leader. If she’s the leader then people pester her and ask her questions and drag her away from science.”

“The price of leadership,” he nodded, and she could feel the humor he kept a tight rein on.

She eyed him. “Your stoic face isn’t as good as some of the others,” she commented, “though it’s still pretty good.” Darcy glanced around before letting her eyes move from him to Phil and back. “So…if Agent iPod thief here is the leader…” Ward’s lips twitched in definite amusement and she grinned. “If Coulson’s the leader, with May as the pilot and Jemma doing the science thing, then I’m guessing you’re the muscle?” She lifted her hands, spreading them as she did so. “I mean…they said Skye was a hacker and Jemma said Leo was an engineer, so that kind of leaves the team short on muscle.” Ward’s eyes flicked to Phil and she waved a hand. “Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard – he’s a ninja. But he’s also got to be the diplomatic one that surprises everyone when he kicks ass. You need some kind of more obvious muscle.”

Ward shook his head, their bond ringing with bemused surprise. “If that’s your criteria, then yes.”

“You don’t talk much, do you?” Bland stares met the rhetorical question and she rolled her eyes. “Right, right…agent.” Her lips twitched. “Still…at least the team has a…classical kind of balance. Brains, brawns, looks…”

“We are not the Breakfast Club, Miss Lewis,” Phil pointed out. “And why exactly did you need to meet Agent Ward?”

“Well, obviously,” she agreed, blinking at him. “You’ve got six people and they only had five.” She tapped her lips with one finger. “Plus I don’t think any of you qualify for the basket case.” Ward chuckled. Darcy pointed to him. “You’re the athlete.”

He shrugged, acceptance sliding down their link. “I’ll take it.”

“I’m going to make Leo the brain even though I haven’t met him, but if he’s a genius…” She let her voice trail off as her eyes narrowed in consideration. “Skye can be the criminal…or rebel, since she’s a hacker. That leaves Jemma for the princess – a brainy princess, but she’s got such nice manners.” Darcy’s smile turned teasing. “She’s got such a nice princess accent too.”

“I speak the Queen’s English,” Jemma replied, stepping up beside them. “That is hardly a crime.”

“Of course not,” Darcy agreed, “but it makes you the perfect shoe-in for the princess.” She turned a mischief-filled gaze back on Phil. “Now unless Coulson or May are hiding something, nobody fits the basket case and neither of them really fit any of the others, so…” She drew out the word as she shrugged. “You’re right. You are not the Breakfast Club.”

“I don’t see either of them in detention,” Ward pointed out.

“Okay, your bonus points just went way up by playing along,” she told him. “And true…so if you ever do pick up a basket case to be a member of your team, then they could be the parents of the Breakfast Club.”

Phil clasped his hands behind his back. “Miss Lewis-.”

“Ward’s a soulmate,” she interrupted. “It looks like I am definitely collecting the team. You’re just going to have to learn to share.” Her grin turned impertinent. “And yes, I definitely have to meet Skye and Leo now.” Ward’s eyebrows rose and she turned towards him. “May mentioned something about me reminding her of Skye and Jemma seemed to think I should meet Leo.”

He nodded in understanding. “Simmons and Fitz are partners.” Humor lit his gaze. "Generally referred to as FitzSimmons."

“You mean they work well together?” she asked, eyebrows going up. “Oh, I have got to see this! Do they give lessons?” She turned to Jemma. “Can you teach that?” 

“I’m sorry, but…I don’t follow.” Jemma frowned, confusion threading through their connection.

“My scientists go through stages where they get along fine,” Darcy shrugged. “And then it’s like someone throws a switch and they’re more like oil and water, but with loud mouths and short fuses. I’ve learned more about diplomacy working with scientists than I ever did in my PolySci classes.”

Jemma smiled at the half-exasperated, half-affectionate tone and shook her head. “I don’t think I can help you. Leo and I…we just clicked.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Darcy sighed. “So do I get to go see this plane?” she asked, her abrupt change of subject causing all but Phil to blink. “Or do I just have to tell you guys to show up to breakfast tomorrow?” Phil’s look turned considering and she decided it would only be fair to give him a warning. “I should probably tell you – you’ll be dealing with Jane in full on post-Thor mood since the big guy’s in Asgard again.” She glared up at the sky. “And somebody better be telling the big lug to get his ass back here a hell of a lot sooner this time!”

“Miss Lewis?”

“I don’t think it counts as talking to Heimdall so much as it is making the point of pointing out that we know he’s watching,” she shrugged. Then she got back on topic. “Besides Jane though, Erik is with us – I’m sure you heard from the reports – but he’s got a tendency to forget to wear pants when he’s in science mode.” She shuddered. “And he’s been in non-stop science mode for a bit now.”

Jemma stared at her. “Without pants?” 

“Some things a girl should not see in regards to a man who might as well be an uncle,” Darcy groaned. Then she bit her lip. “Though…he is at least dressed. Naked Erik would be a bit much.”

“Why on earth would he be starkers?”

“Doctor Selvig is still recovering from injuries inflicted by Loki,” Phil replied.

“Yeah, but do me a favor? Never refer to it like that – ‘starkers’ I mean – if you meet Tony?” Darcy widened her eyes, interjecting a pleading note into her tone. “He’d make a joke and then wouldn’t let it die for weeks and weeks and weeks.”

“I shall do my best to remember that,” Jemma chuckled. “Sounds frightful.”

“You can’t even begin to imagine.”

“You should probably come with us if you plan to meet Leo and Skye,” the other woman continued. “Though I would love to meet Doctor Foster…” She trailed off and Darcy could feel her indecision percolating.

“Why don’t I give Jane a call and have her come over?” Darcy shrugged. “Then I could meet everybody and you can meet her?”

“That would be wonderful!” Jemma grew enthusiastic. Then she paused. “If it wouldn’t be too much trouble?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Darcy waved off her concern. “Jane needs to see the sun anyway and if she hears she can still talk science while getting sunlight? That should be enough to drag her out of the apartment.”

“They call it a flat, Miss Lewis,” Phil interjected. “Please ask Doctor Foster to come alone?”

“Sure, no problem. Ian needs to keep an eye on Erik anyway.” Then she paused and gave him a quick grin. “You know, when we found out you were alive I was complaining about SHIELD not returning calls?”

“Yes?”

Ward frowned. “What calls?” 

“Later,” Darcy told him before turning back to Phil. “Well, she offered to help me hide the body.”

Jemma and Ward stared at her while Phil drew a long, slow, steady breath through his nose in his peculiar version of a sigh. “Just how upset were Barton and Romanoff?” 

“Trust me when I say – go with the phone call,” she advised. “No one can hit you, shoot you, or give you a look of monumental disappointment via the phone.” She held up one hand. “No one but Tony since he tends to prefer video conferences when it’s this big of a call.” Her expression turned sympathetic. “But you won’t be able to see the others?” Now her eyes grew wide once more. “And no one does a disappointed face like Steve Rogers. And when he’s standing with them?”

Phil nodded. “That bad.”

“He’s been partnered with Natasha for now,” she shrugged. “Trust me, trust me, trust me – go with the phone.”


	19. Bond #18 - The Engineer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy had kind of, sort of been joking about stealing the entire team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! We had power outages going on and it played merry havoc with my internet connection. So we’re back! Six bonds to go after this one!!

“Jane’s on her way,” Darcy announced as she rejoined the four SHIELD agents. She tossed a grin towards Phil. “She was muttering as she hung up, so hopefully your scientists can get her wrapped up enough in science to overlook you.”

Her lips twitched as Phil gave one of those deep breaths that doubled as his version of a sigh. “As soon as we get to the plane, I shall make a phone call,” he promised.

“Then I’ll see if I can keep her distracted,” she nodded before cocking an eyebrow in his direction.

“You have my word,” he said in reply to her unanswered question.

May slanted a look in his direction. “Is Doctor Foster that threatening?”

“Doctor Foster has a love-hate relationship with SHIELD,” Phil explained. Darcy straightened, but he cast a mild glare at her. “Yes, Miss Lewis, I’m aware of the why in that situation.” He turned back to his team. “Given that SHIELD finds her work important, we prefer not to irritate her further.”

“And the fact that you don’t want to piss off Thor?” Darcy laughed. “Is that a minor consideration?”

“We would prefer to have an amicable relationship in regards to both of them,” he allowed. 

“You’re too much sometimes.” She leaned against the railing and let her gaze move over the group. “SHIELD doesn’t want to piss off Jane because that might get Thor angry and then he won’t play nice and be a part of their private team of heroes.” Her smile grew a bit sharp. “Not that it’s their team, but so far everyone’s had the same goals, so I don’t think that’s obvious yet.”

“What do you mean?” Jemma asked.

“Tony Stark doesn’t play well with others,” Darcy replied. “He’s made some exceptions, but Nick Fury is not one of them. And don’t get him started on the Council. Sending a nuke to Manhattan?” She shook her head. “I can’t even tell you how pissed he was about that. Bruce wasn’t impressed either. Tasha and Clint work for SHIELD, but...” Her voice trailed off, but then she gave herself a good mental shake. “So does Steve at the moment really. Of course I think he’s only doing that because he doesn’t know what to do with himself now. He’s kind of been boxed into it,” she mused, her eyes narrowing. 

Jemma lifted a brow. “Is there something else he would rather be doing?” 

“Has he been given the chance?” Darcy’s straightforward question caused the group to blink. She sighed. “Look – he becomes Captain America to fight in World War II, right? Then his plane goes down and he’s on ice for seventy years. He gets thawed out and finds that his entire world has changed and pretty much everyone he knows and loves is probably dead…or in their nineties! Two weeks later he’s thrust into yet another war. He’s had no time to mourn. He’s had no time to come to grips with everything before he’s fighting again.”

“He’s a soldier,” Phil started.

“Yeah, and I’m not arguing that,” she interrupted. “And he’s a tough guy who can make it work.” Then her eyes narrowed. “But answer me honestly – did anybody ever plan to give him the time or opportunity to let him figure out something other than SHIELD?” Phil stirred but said nothing. “I didn’t think so.”

“Captain Rogers has proven capable of taking care of himself,” Phil finally stated as they watched a car pull up. 

“The Captain has,” she agreed, waving as Jane climbed out of the car and started their way. “Steve Rogers, on the other hand, is as bad as any scientist I know about taking care of themselves and realizing that their own well-being is just as important as anybody else. His value shouldn’t rest on his ability to strategize and kick ass.”

An uneasy silence fell over the group and Jane reached them before anyone else could break it. Her eyes darted around the group, but she focused on Phil. She strode up to him and poked him in the chest. “You’re an asshole.” Then she turned to Darcy. “What’s going on?”

Darcy bit back a chuckle at the bemused emotion drifting down her link to Phil. “Jane, meet Jemma Simmons, biochemist.”

“Lovely to meet you,” Jemma greeted the other scientist, reaching out one hand.

Jane’s eyes went wide and her bright smile blossomed. “Leave it to Darcy to find you here of all places,” she chuckled.

“It’s Coulson’s fault,” Darcy announced even as she eyed the surprise on Jemma’s face. “Unless this is a good thing and then I’m willing to claim all the credit.” Phil gave her a look and she spread her hands in a wide gesture. “What? If it doesn’t involve an invasion or a villain, then it’s always SHIELD’s fault.”

“Except when it’s Stark’s fault,” Jane corrected.

“That would be the science rivalry rearing its head.”

“Still fits,” the scientist insisted before her smile softened again. “And Jemma’s my newest soulmate!”

“See?” Darcy looked at Phil, waving a hand at the two scientists. “I told you! Jane might as well be my twin!” She considered for a moment before shrugging. “Except she got the intellect while I got the common sense.”

Phil glanced between the two of them and then took in the happy surprise on Jemma’s face. “Why don’t we head for the Bus? You can meet the others.”

“Way to bow to the inevitable,” she congratulated him. Then she frowned at May. “What bus? I thought you had a plane.”

“You’ll see.” May started walking towards a van.

Getting to the airfield in question meant passing through a few more layers of security than Darcy expected, but they breezed through and she found herself staring up at the team’s vehicle. “Now that’s a big plane,” she commented, staring up at it. 

“It’s a mobile headquarters,” Ward explained as they made their way up the ramp. 

She blinked at him. “So it’s both work and home?”

“Yes,” he nodded. “It’s hard to keep a low profile if you have to check into hotels every time you go into a different city.”

“Enemies have more trouble locating a moving target,” May added.

“At least now I know why you call it the Bus.” Darcy shook her head. “You people live in a scary world.”

“It’s your world now too, Miss Lewis,” Phil pointed out. 

“Hey,” she laughed, “I live in one of the most obvious targets in New York City and I’m pretty sure I feel safer than you do. Besides – I only have to worry about the Avengers and Stark. I don’t have half to three fourths of the world’s master criminals as well. I also don’t have foreign governments keeping an eye on me. SHIELD is the Council’s souped up version of the CIA.” She gave a mock shudder. “You couldn’t pay me to be one of your bunch.” Her expression turned half apologetic. “No offence, but that’s the truth.”

“You couldn’t afford her either,” Jane chimed in. “Pepper and Tony would up the ante on you. It’d be cheaper to pay her not to work for you.”

“Pepper enjoys having someone else around that won’t take Tony’s shit but that still respects Tony and can be friends with Tony,” Darcy nodded. “A lot of people respect Tony, but they kowtow to him – or contrariwise, they badmouth him. Others won’t take his shit, but they have zero respect for him. People are always on and on about respect and understanding, but that goes right out the window when talking about a billionaire.” An angry stubborn light glinted in her eyes. “Never mind everything Tony does for people above, beyond, and before being Iron Man and saving the world.”

“Stark doesn’t go out of his way to make friends,” Phil noted.

“Would you?” Darcy demanded. “If you got bit or betrayed or lied to or ignored every time you reached out?”

“Darcy.” Jane’s voice held a hint of warning.

She took a deep breath and let it out in a long slow breath. “Sorry,” she acknowledged. “It just pisses me off. I’m not saying that Tony’s not an ass. He can be a major pain in the ass, but all the money in the world doesn’t make up for the rest of it. We should all thank our lucky stars for the few people in Tony’s life that have treated him with respect while not letting him run roughshod over them. If they hadn’t been there…” She shook her head. “Just imagine what kind of trouble we’d have with a villainous Tony Stark.”

Phil paused and she could feel the shiver of apprehension along their bond. “Point taken, Miss Lewis,” he nodded. “Point taken.”

“They like you too,” she smiled, “so you’re in good shape thus far.”

“Not that it’ll save you from the lecture,” Jane chuckled. 

A new voice entered the conversation. “Someone is getting lectured?”

Darcy looked around to find a curious pair of blue eyes staring at them. The new guy possessed a skittish sort of air, but she watched as he settled and seemed to center himself as Jemma hurried over to him. 

“Leo!” Jemma beamed. “Come and meet Jane and Darcy.”

“Does she always get first billing?” Ward muttered.

“She’s the genius scientist,” Darcy murmured back. “For another genius scientist, that’s almost always the big point.” He frowned, but she shook her head. “Don’t let it bug you. I’m good with it.”

“Doesn’t make it right.”

A mingled rush of shock and surprise drew her attention back to the three geniuses before she could reply. Jane hurried over and grabbed her arm. “Darcy! Come meet Leo.”

He looked kind of shell-shocked, so Darcy offered him a friendly grin. “Let me guess,” she teased. “Another soulmate of Jane’s?” His eyes grew even wider. She lifted both eyebrows in return, glancing at Jane and Jemma as if hoping for a bit of an explanation. “Dude, you’re beginning to look kind of anime here.”

“Uh, well, yes…I’m sorry?”

She started as her wrist began to tingle yet again. Her eyes darted around the room, taking everyone in, and then she began to giggle. Light hearted laughter surrounded them and the others smiled even as threads of uncertainty and confusion spun down the bonds she shared with them. Her newest soulmate gave her a shaky smile as she focused back on him, so she forced herself to bite down on the hilarity. “I’m sorry,” she told him, one hand reaching out to clasp his forearm. “It’s just…” She shook her head, waving her free hand around the group. Then she looked at Phil. “I want it on record that I was actually teasing – more or less – about stealing your entire team.”

“I wish I could say I was surprised,” Phil replied. “Fitz, this is Darcy Lewis, Doctor Foster’s assistant.”

“And soulmate,” Jane added.

Darcy chuckled. “Hey, mine too!” Her grin grew brighter, matching Jane’s, as she turned back to Leo. “So, I’ve heard you work well with Jemma?”

“Yes?’ he allowed, relaxing as she continued smiling. “We’ve been partners since the Academy.”

“Can you teach that?” she asked, tossing a teasing glance over at Jane. “My other scientists aren’t so good at sharing.”

“I…I don’t think so?”

“Well, darn, so much for that idea.” She heaved a big sigh, but then she laughed. “Oh well, at least I can say I’m never bored.” Her eyes sparkled as she glanced at Phil and turned back to Leo. “Care to meet Tony Stark?”

“Really?” A new gleam shone in his eyes as a hint of excitement began to flicker along their new connection.

“Yep,” she nodded, making a mental note to pay extra attention to the signals along their bond. Her new soulmate seemed a little repressed, emotionally speaking – which only made him even more like most of her other soulmates. “I can make that happen.”

“Miss Lewis-.”

“Chill, Coulson,” she said, pointing at him. “You know this is going to be happening.”

“I have come to accept the likelihood, yes, but I would like to ensure a threshold number of security procedures are in place.” He gave her an expectant look. 

“For explosions,” she agreed, giving him a quick grin at the approval radiating along their link. 

“Precisely.”

“Better call Pepper,” she advised. Turning to Leo, she gave him an apologetic smile. “Don’t take it personally, but if you’re anything like Tony then I can just imagine you’ve got all these genius ideas bouncing around. Believe me when I say Tony would probably jump at the chance to make them reality, but it also means an increased chance of explosions.” She rolled her eyes. “Throw Jane and Bruce – and probably Jemma – into that mix and those chances go way, way, way up. The rest of us have to keep the Tower standing, you know?”

Leo blinked at her, so Jane patted his arm. “Don’t worry,” she soothed. “You’ll get used to her. It’s a matter of keywords and emotional clues. The rest of the time you let her talk and it washes over you.”

“I should resent that,” Darcy mused.

Jane gave a soft huff. “As if you don’t do the same during science discussions.”

“Point!” Darcy gave a single firm nod and looked back to Leo. “So I get to ignore the science babble and you get to ignore my actual babble…as long as you eat, sleep, and get some sunlight.” She frowned at him. “And you’re much too pale. So is Jemma for that matter.” Her eyes cut over to Phil. “You lot need to come to New York so we can work on that.”

“I’ll see if I can build that into the schedule.”


	20. Bond #19 - The Hacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy finally gets a soulmate younger than she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is it some characters just won’t work with me? Even if I don’t get all the chapters out by the 24th (which I think I won’t), I will finish this story. I think there will be a total of six more chapters.

“Welcome to the Bus,” Jemma smiled at the two newcomers. Then her eyes darted over to Jane. “Would you like to see our labs?’

Darcy’s eyes flew wide open. “Oh, hey, wait a minute!”

“I would love to!” Jane enthused, ignoring Darcy altogether. “It’s not my sort of science, but I never pass up a chance to check out different labs. You never know when you’ll find a better sense of layout or something that flows better.” She glanced over her shoulder and gave a little wave. “You’ll know where to find me!”

“No, no, no, no, no.” Darcy started to stride after the departing trio only to be held back by Phil.

“Let them go, Miss Lewis,” he advised. “We can collect her on the way out.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” she threatened. “Heck…I may send you in to get her. You can play ‘remove the scientist’ game.”

“I assure you,” he continued, “unless Doctor Foster has taken up a new enthusiasm for biology and dissection then she will likely be ready to leave by the time we get back to them. There is little in our labs which relate to astronomy.”

“Your mouth to God’s ear,” she sighed. She drew in a deep breath. “All right then – where are we headed?”

His lips twitched and she raised an eyebrow. “You’ve yet to meet the last of my team,” he replied. “Skye should be in the lounge.”

“Oh, right, the hacker.” Darcy waved a hand. “Let’s go meet your girl.” She glanced around. “Where’d Ward go?”

“The lounge,” May replied, humor glinting in her eyes.

“Oh?” A mischievous grin began to creep over her face. “Do I sense a hint of romance in the air? The muscle and the rebel? It could work.”

“Stop.” Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. “Both of you. Please.”

“What’s the matter, Coulson?” she turned her teasing on him. “Don’t you like the idea of happy agents?”

“Please quit putting these pictures in my head,” he insisted. “And I would appreciate you not putting ideas in their heads. Ward is an excellent agent and I don’t need his attention distracted in such a manner.”

“Too late,” May murmured as she slipped past them and moved further into the plane.

Darcy waited until May disappeared from sight and then she turned to Phil. “Okay, be straight with me,” she ordered. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” he assured her.

She frowned. “I really don’t like that word,” she told him. “Fine never means fine.”

He drew in a breath. “I’m still working out what happened during the first part of my recovery, but all in all I seem to be doing well enough.”

“I’m still not happy,” she sighed, “but I’ll let it go for now. Just…make sure you ask for help if you need it.” She gave him a smile, small and tight, but real. “It’s not like I’ve got an overwhelming number of people with common sense around me, you know. The scientists ignore the basics and the heroes evade medical better than they do anything else.” 

Phil led her into the plane’s lounge. Ward nodded at them as they entered from where he sat across from a young woman typing on a laptop. “There’s something going on in Norway, A.C.,” the young woman stated, never looking up from her computer. “One of the hate groups is suddenly going over the top, berserker style.” Her fingers kept flying over the keyboard. “People showing signs of superhuman strength.”

Phil sighed. “Skye-“

“You weren’t here,” she interrupted. “I was bored.”

“You could have been helping with clean up,” he pointed out.

“Right,” she muttered. “Talk about bored. Besides – someone would have been keeping an eye on me instead of working so you got more done on clean up and I got a jump start on our next stop. It’s a win-win situation.”

Darcy grinned. “Oh, yeah, I like this girl.”

Skye spun around, eyeing the new arrival before glancing at Phil. “Oops?” she offered.

“Don’t bother,” he shook his head. “Miss Lewis is aware of SHIELD and probably more aware of our work than many would like.”

“Your bosses are pains in the ass,” Darcy pointed out.

He glanced at her. “Thank you for your opinion.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Oh, that’s awesome,” Skye laughed. She pulled away from the computer and walked over to Darcy. Holding out a hand, she introduced herself. “Skye.”

Darcy’s lips curved into a satisfied smile as her wrist tingled yet again. “Nice to meet you, Skye,” she replied, shaking the other woman’s hand. “I’m Darcy Lewis.” Her eyes twinkled with silent laughter. “If you’ve hacked enough of SHIELD – or forced yourself to read enough reports – I got involved during the incident in New Mexico.”

“You’re here,” Skye breathed out, clinging to Darcy’s hand. “This is so wild!”

“Miss Lewis?”

“Yep,” Darcy nodded at Phil, her grin stretching from ear to ear. “Call it fate or call it destiny, but I’ve got your whole team for soulmates.”

Skye’s laughter turned a bit gigglier. “I can’t believe I’ve been working against SHIELD and yet I’m finding all of my soulmates through SHIELD! What are the odds?” 

“Working against SHIELD?”

“I’m a…well, I was a hacktivist.” Skye gave a wry smile as she released Darcy’s hand in order to spread both of her hands in a helpless shrug. “I kind of got…arrested? Or forcibly drafted?”

Darcy’s eyes narrowed and she turned towards Phil. “What?”

“Oh, no, hey, it’s all right!” The younger woman reached out to grab Darcy’ sleeve. “A.C. and the others are helping me find out about my past. It’s what I’ve always wanted to know.” Her face grew serious. “I was in and out and through the system when I was a kid. I didn’t have anyone.” Then a small smile broke through the somberness. “Now I’m picking up people all over the place.”

“Well, you’re now part of a much bigger world and family,” Darcy assured her. “Trust me – we’re big on keeping an eye on our own.” Then a thought occurred to her and she turned to look at Phil. “Aren’t you supposed to be making a phone call? We girls can talk and get to know each other and make plans for world domination while you make that call.” One of her eyebrows winged up. “Trust me, I don’t think we need Dad watching over our shoulder.” She gestured towards Ward with her thumb. “He can keep an eye on us, right?”

“I would rather-.”

“You would rather go make a phone call,” she insisted. Her eyes narrowed as she drew herself up to her full height, however silly it might look next to him. “And don’t even begin to think that I won’t be checking with Pepper as soon as I get home.”

Phil met her gaze and then nodded after a long moment of silence. “Very well,” he agreed. He glanced between her and Skye before turning to Ward. “I authorize you to separate them if their conversation starts moving to actual world domination.” He lifted both of his brows in emphasis. “And yes, I believe they might actually make the attempt – if only to make my life difficult.”

“Oh, come on, A.C.,” Skye protested, holding in her laughter. “Would I do that?”

“I would,” Darcy piped in before he could reply. “I would completely do that if it would make Coulson’s life more interesting.” She paused. “I would also do it to amuse a handful of people back home and just to piss off Fury and the Council…maybe.” Her nose wrinkled as she considered it. “Then again…maybe not…but to give Coulson something to think about? Oh, yeah, I would totally do it then.”

Skye lost control of her laughter and Phil shook his head before turning to walk out. “Good luck, Agent.”

They talked and laughed and planned a few pranks for Skye to pull on the others – after swearing Ward to secrecy in return for a promise not to prank him. He even agreed to record the pranks so Darcy could enjoy the show later. The scientists drifted in, babbling on in their private science dialect, but Jane surfaced enough to be introduced to the young hacker…and Darcy got to have a good long laugh over sharing yet another soulmate with her best friend. 

Really, she should just call up her parents and tell them she had adopted a twin.

Darcy and Skye exchanged contact information, the private type that would make SHIELD nervous if they ever found out about it. The other woman promised to keep an eye on Phil for Darcy, making sure his mental and psychological health kept up with his physical health. She would call if something seemed off. Phil returned to the group, paler than when he had left, but something seemed to have relaxed within him and Darcy smiled to see it.

Then came the time to leave.

No one wanted to see them go, but this group understood duty and responsibility better than most. Ward promised to keep Skye safe while Darcy talked to May about the scientists. She did not have to talk to Phil, knowing he would keep an eye on all of them, but it never hurt to give a reminder.

Or to set up a backup system.

The ride back to the clean-up site was quiet, the three people in the car ruminating over the recent revelations. Darcy sent Jane back to the apartment, promising to follow in a bit. She moved to lean on the railing and look over the river. 

“We have to go to Norway,” Phil informed her as he came up beside her at the railing. 

“I know.” She sighed and then shifted to face him. “I don’t like it, but I get it.” 

“Will you be going back to New York?”

“I think so. Jane might balk, wanting to see if the big guy comes back here within the next week or two, but…I’m pretty sure we’ll be headed back within the month if not sooner.” Darcy shrugged. “Erik’s staying. He doesn’t want to go anywhere near New York yet, and I can’t blame him. I’ve been training Ian to take care of him so I feel better about leaving him here.”

Phil lifted his eyebrows. “Do I need to vet the young man?”

“He risked his life during the invasion,” Darcy pointed out. Then she pursed her lips. “But…yeah, go ahead. I think we’ll feel better if you do.” She gave a small huff. “Not that I’m SHIELD’s cheerleader or anything but you’ve got different contacts than I do. I might have Pepper vet him her way as well.”

“Do both,” he recommended. “Stark may be a difficult man to deal with, but he’s not stupid – or blind.”

“Be careful.”

He paused and something in his gaze gentled. “We shall be,” he promised. “I shall try to bring them to New York when we have finished with the situation in Norway. I can make no promises.”

“I know that too,” she fussed. “Just…don’t lose touch, okay? Just in case? I might not be able to send Tasha or Clint, but I’ve got a pretty good line to Tony. And if Thor comes back on time this time, I can send him too.”

“Get some rest, Miss Lewis,” Phil replied, a small nod his only sign of agreement. He began to walk back towards his car. “Take care of Doctor Foster.”

“You know it.” 

Darcy watched as he climbed into the car and gave a final nod before he drove off. She slumped against back, her smile turning wistful. “One of these days I’m going to get everyone in the same city,” she muttered to herself. _And I’m not going to know what to do with myself._


	21. Bond #20 - The Counselor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four bonds left after this one! Also, I am sorry for some of the delays, but please know that as a practicing Catholic from a close family, Christmas is a busy time for me. I’m trying my hardest to get these finished and posted, but I also want to fulfill my Christmas promise on the 12 Days. Thank you for your understanding!

Five months passed in no time. Leaving Erik in London made her unhappy, but he was not ready to face a return to New York. Ian, dazzled by the chance to help a scientist involved with the Avengers and excited after his part in the battle to save the planet, agreed to stay with Erik and make sure he remained healthy. Darcy accompanied Jane and a newly-returned Thor to New York. They took up residence in the Tower yet again and settled into their own brand of normal.

Crazy as that might be to everyone else.

Phil remained in touch, letting Darcy interact with her globetrotting soulmates. The FitzSimmons duo would spend most of their calls talking to the Tower scientists, but as long as Darcy could be sure they were not actively plotting some super science experiment, she let it slide. The distance meant they could not cause a major explosion…or at least she did not think so.

Maybe she better put JARVIS on the watch…just to be sure.

Darcy shook her head. How did she manage to end up the soulmate of such a collection of brilliant minds who considered explosions a sign of getting closer to whatever answer they sought? 

At least she could now had sensible people keeping an eye on most of her less sensible soulmates. She still hated when the agents ended up on solo missions. Right now her chief concern lay with Clint. He had gone to some Eastern European country looking into rumors of possible superhuman experimentation. Natasha should have been with him, but Fury kept her with Steve most of the time these days. That had its pluses and minuses. 

“Miss Darcy,” JARVIS interrupted her musings.

“Hey, J, what’s up?”

“We have lost contact with SHIELD.”

“I…I’m sorry?” Darcy stammered. “What do you mean we’ve lost contact?”

“There are reports of a major battle in Washington, D.C., and the helicarriers appear to have destroyed each other,” JARVIS replied. “Our contact with SHIELD has been terminated at their end with a code from Assistant Director Hill. The code warns of a foothold situation.”

Her jaw dropped, eyes flying open wide at the thought. “Security protocols, JARVIS,” she ordered, her thoughts still muddled, but her instincts in good working order. “Confirm locations for all marked personnel.” She moved to one of Tony’s large monitors, watching as the Avengers and their various connections responded to JARVIS – Tony, Pepper, Jane, Bruce, Thor, Betty, Rhodey, Erik, and Coulson on behalf of his entire team. Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Maria remained silent. 

“JARVIS-?”

“Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff, and Assistant Director Hill were located in Washington, D.C. at last check,” the AI replied without further prompting.

“And Clint’s still in Europe.” She bit her lip, pacing around a bit as she tried to think of what to do next. “Right then.” Darcy grabbed her phone and dialed a private number. The line rang…once…twice…three times.

“We are a bit busy at the moment, Miss Lewis,” Phil answered. He sounded calm and unruffled; it settled her nerves.

“Someone needs to go pull Clint out,” she replied, jumping straight to her point.

“Agent Barton-.”

“Is on his own and without backup at the moment,” she interrupted. “Maria called in the foothold situation. I don’t know how bad it is, but I do know that Clint doesn’t have any backup he can trust without question right now. I need you to go get him.”

Silence reigned for several moments before he spoke once more. “Your point is well taken, Miss Lewis. We shall see to Barton.”

She sighed in relief, slumping back against the desk. “Thank you.”

“Stay in the Tower,” he ordered.

“Not a problem,” she agreed, hanging up after a quick farewell. Only to jump when the phone rang in her hand. “Hello?”

“Tell JARVIS to prepare for a flood of information,” Natasha replied. 

“What?”

“We’re releasing SHIELD’s information to everyone,” the spy continued. “Ask him to try and copy everything he can and then to try and contain any damage possible.”

“J?”

“I heard the request, Miss Darcy,” JARVIS replied, as steady as ever. “I shall endeavor to lock down and destroy any information on the Avengers or those connected to them.”

“Tasha, what’s going on?” Darcy demanded.

“Not now, little sister.” Silence fell and she could hear some mumbling from the other end of the line. She strained her ears but she could not make out any of the words. Then Tasha came back on the line. “We’ll be back as soon as possible, but…things are about to get very, very messy.” The redhead paused. “Get Tony and Thor to the Tower,” she finally said. “Jane, Pepper, Betty…anybody important that you can get to who might be tied to us. Go on alert.”

“Security protocols went into effect,” Darcy informed her. “As soon as Maria shut down our link to SHIELD.”

“Good.” Tasha gave a small sigh of relief. “We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Be safe.”

Darcy began pacing the room once more. The protocols meant Thor left Jane with Bruce and moved to collect Pepper in order to escort her to the Tower. Tony, currently out of the city for something to do with SI, would divert his transportation in order to pick up Betty while Rhodey would be suited up and with the military. With Coulson going after Clint, she only needed to worry about Erik, but Pepper had gotten him the best SI protection she could. 

Now if only the other three would get home safe and sound. She rubbed her wrists, the distant anxiety worrying, though she would have been able to ignore it on any other day.

“Information is being received, Miss Darcy,” JARVIS announced, distracting her from the feeling. “Cleansing protocols enacted.”

Darcy moved back to the monitor, watching as pictures and files flew past the screen. Pictures of the team, collective and by individual, as well as each of their affiliates took up a good portion of the information she could see. “What?” she muttered. “Was Fury building contingency plans for an Avenger who refused to toe the line?” Then one picture caught her eye. “JARVIS, hold that one!”

The man in the picture looked half wild and all dangerous. One arm gleamed silver, but his haunted eyes caught her attention.

“I know him,” she murmured. “Why do I know him?”

“Running facial recognition,” JARVIS stated. The computers hummed around her for a moment before the AI brought up another picture to place next to the original. “According to my current information, the man in question appears to be Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the United States Army.” JARVIS paused. “There is a side note on his file – he is recorded as the best friend of Captain Rogers. They listed each other as next of kin. Sergeant Barnes was reported missing by Captain Steve Rogers in 1944. SHIELD files continue to list him as missing, presumed dead.”

“Well, looks like that presumption is wrong,” she muttered, her eyes fixed on the picture of the man walking away from the burning Triskelion. “Never believe it until you see the body…and then double check anyway.”

“Miss Darcy?”

She gave herself a good shake. “Nothing JARVIS,” she sighed. “Look, when you can, please try and get a location on him, okay? If I remember my history class correctly, then Steve will want to know about this.”

“Of course, Miss Darcy,” JARVIS agreed. Another different monitor lit up and began flashing through Washington security cameras. “In the meantime, we have received word from Agent Romanoff.” 

“What’s going on?”

“Captain Rogers has been injured, but he is being watched by a veteran ally, Sam Wilson,” JARVIS replied.

“How the heck did they manage to…you know what? Never mind.” Darcy shook her head. “If Tasha and Steve trust him, then I’m willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.” She turned and headed for the door. “Please keep trying to get that information taken care of, would you, J?”

“Of course, Miss Darcy.”

“Thanks, J,” she waved. “I need to go check on the others.”

It took another week before everyone made it home. Coulson and his crew arrived with Clint two days before Steve and Natasha came back with a new guy. Darcy hugged each and every one of them, even Steve and Natasha’s companion. He blinked at her in surprise, but she ignored him for a moment to turn to Steve.

“I’ve got JARVIS monitoring and looking for him,” she announced. “I know you and I know you’re going back out there, but just remember you don’t have to do it alone.” She fixed a gimlet eye on him. “You hear me?”

“I hear you,” he nodded, a sad sort of smile flickering over his face. He leaned down and gave her another hug. “Nat’s going to hang out here for a bit, but…I have to try.”

“I know,” she nodded, “and I can accept that. As long as you remember you’ve got a whole team at your back.”

“I’ve got a new partner offering to help as well,” Steve replied, gesturing his new friend forward. “Sam, this is Darcy.”

“Thanks for the welcome,” the new guy gave her a quick, bright smile and held out a hand. “Sam Wilson.”

“Of course you are,” Darcy half-sighed, half-laughed as her wrist gave its familiar sting. He blinked in surprise and she shook his hand. “Darcy Lewis.”

“I should have guessed,” he shook his head and gave a light laugh. “I picked him up,” he continued, tilting his head towards Steve. “He’s only the second of five. Should have known I’d get a couple more from his crew.”

“My crew,” she corrected, smirking at the others surrounding them.

He lifted his brows before scanning the room to catch the nods and smiles from the rest of the group. “Right,” he nodded. “Okay then, your crew.”

“Welcome to the team,” she chuckled. Then she nodded towards the kitchen. “Food’s up.” Sam hesitated, but everyone else began streaming in the indicated direction, so she grabbed his arm and tugged. “Come on,” she laughed. “You’ve got to hurry or you won’t get much more than crumbs.”

“I’m starving,” Steve called back, a light note entering his voice for the first time since arriving home. 

“Ok, scratch my previous comment,” Darcy corrected herself. “If he’s hungry, then you have to hurry or you get nothing but the job of washing dishes.”

Laughter, some quiet, some more vocal, rang through the room and she could feel herself relax with the knowledge that everyone was healthy and safe…for at least one more day.


	22. Bond #21 - The Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stepping into a new position as they seek to offset the fall of SHIELD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on this, but my muses decided to rearrange my previous order. Very disrupting.

Darcy rode the elevator down to the executive levels of Stark Industries, nodding and waving to the various admins she knew. None of them could have said exactly what it was she did, but all of them knew about Darcy’s soulbond to Pepper and about her ability to corral Tony Stark. Those two pieces of information made Darcy a Very Important Person. The fact that she would also make sure to bring them snacks and baked goods when they worked overtime made her one of their favorite people.

People who talked down to Darcy found themselves on the wrong side of the admins’ tempers…never a good place to be in the business world.

So on this rainy morning, Darcy rated welcoming smiles and quick waves from all of them. “Good coffee is on the way,” she called out to the room. “And we’re ordering from Rosa’s, so pop me an email if you’ve got any preferences.”

“Marry me,” Jake implored, going down on one knee.

“Ha!” she scoffed, her lips twitching. “Kelsey would have a fit.”

“But…Rosa’s! The good coffee!”

“I know,” she nodded with a mock commiseration. “And she’d totally excuse you on grounds of temporary insanity and overwhelming temptation.” She lifted an eyebrow. “Me, on the other hand? She would totally kick my ass.”

“Eh…true. And then you’d stop bringing the good stuff.” He pouted. “Fine, fine…I’ll let you be good.”

Everyone laughed as Jake moved back to his computer and she almost bounced into the meeting room. Pepper sat at one end of the long table, conversing on the phone and making her various deals. Darcy moved over to a space beside her and grinned as the tablet flashed on. “Hello, J,” she murmured, voice low in order to prevent interrupting Pepper’s conversation.

“Miss Darcy.”

“Are you ready?” Pepper asked as she disconnected from her call. “I want to make sure we have our ideas straightened out so you’re not being overwhelmed.”

Darcy tilted her head. “I think I’m good to go. It’s not like I’m adding much to my plate that I don’t already do. We’re just making it a bit more official.” She reached up and rubbed her thumb just below her lower lip as she considered their plans. “Being the Avenger liaison with the new SHIELD doesn’t worry me. Phil and May know I won’t put up with Fury-style shenanigans, and with the Avengers being bankrolled by SI, we don’t even need SHIELD.” Her eyebrows went up. “Being able to claim nominal control over them will give SHIELD a boost, but they know anything shady will mean a very public break. And they can’t risk that after the whole fiasco in Washington.”

“Good. So, what do you have so far?”

“Natasha is a public figure now,” Darcy continued, “so no more spy work for her. Instead she’s going to be doing a lot of networking, helping SHIELD agents from an office in SI for the most part. Her instinct for action will be an issue, but she says she can handle that between the Avengers and backup on missions…or cleanup.”

Pepper nodded, making notes. “And Clint?”

“He’ll be available for short term missions.” Darcy tapped the screen of the tablet, shuffling through a couple of pages. “Sniper missions mostly, nothing undercover and nothing too outlandish in regards to distance unless Tasha goes as his backup.”

“I take it Steve…” 

“Remains on the inactive list for now,” she nodded. “He and Sam are still searching for Bucky. According to the chatter everyone has picked up, both HYDRA and the Russians are looking for him, so he’s in the wind. The main benefit is that HYDRA’s having to hide from everyone, but especially the Russians.” A wry smile crossed her face. “Apparently the Russians have been looking for their lost asset for a while, and finding out HYDRA had him….irritated certain levels.”

“And they’re not really known for their…restraint.” Pepper’s smile held an edge.

“Nope.” Darcy smirked. “And really, as long as they’re focused on HYDRA and not Bucky? I will raise my glass in a toast and wish them the best.” The two women laughed. “So, yeah, Steve is inactive. Technological deals have to go through SI’s filters from now on – they’re not allowed to approach Tony directly.”

Pepper lifted an eyebrow. “Do I want to know why he was cackling and calling you a genius yesterday?”

“I may or may not have made a suggestion.” Darcy’s grin sparkled with mischief. “Something about creating untraceable tracking devices and failsafe switches…just in case.” Pepper blinked and she shrugged. “I trust Phil and May and their team, no question, but…according to Steve, SHIELD got started by Peggy Carter, apparently a goddess among women, and others that Steve trusted to guard his back. If HYDRA can wriggle in under their noses? Well…better safe than sorry.”

“You really shouldn’t encourage him.”

“Ah, but it’s so much fun!” Darcy giggled.

“You’re the one dealing with the explosions,” Pepper sighed. “Very well then…our various scientists are working for Stark Industries which lets us put protection on them as necessary. Thor is playing diplomat and media darling as necessary.”

“And playing bodyguard for Jane as often as he can,” Darcy added. “He wasn’t sure about being on display so much, but when Steve asked him to handle it so he could look for Bucky…well, Thor jumped on that. He’d prefer to be out pounding on bad guys and bringing justice to the world, but the chance to help a brother warrior…” She shook her head, a fond smile crossing her face. “That kind of thing makes Thor’s entire decade.”

“Tony’s the same way,” Pepper laughed, “though you’ll never get him to admit that. He’d rather make a big scene about some crazy stunt so no one notices their hospital bills disappearing.”

A knock interrupted their shared laughter.

Darcy looked up as the door opened. A blonde woman, probably around the same height as Pepper, stepped into the room. Her movements and steady expression reminded Darcy of Maria Hill, but this woman did not give off the same air of kickass competence. Not that it meant anything – Natasha could turn off that kickass air when she wanted – maybe this woman could as well.

“Agent Carter,” Pepper nodded in her best CEO manner. “Welcome to Stark Industries.” 

“Ms. Potts,” the blonde nodded. She turned to Darcy. “Sharon Carter, formerly of SHIELD.”

“Of course you are,” Darcy muttered, rubbing her forehead as the stinging sensation encircled her arm. She dropped her hand to stare at the now-stunned woman. “Steve looked uncertain about your name when he saw it on the list. Do I want to know why Captain America seemed to hesitate over you?”

“I…ah, I posed as his neighbor,” Sharon replied. “And…didn’t tell him I worked for SHIELD.”

Pepper sighed. “That would do it.”

“It would,” Darcy agreed. She tapped the table in front of her for a moment. “Steve hates subterfuge,” she announced. “And I’m not a big fan myself. That kind of thing should be reserved for enemies, not used on friends.” Leaning forward, she met Sharon’s gaze with her own frank look. “Phil and Maria vouch for you, so I’m willing to give you a chance. You’re also a soulmate, so you should have a place with us if fate’s not smoking something funny, but if you come on here, you must understand – the Avengers and their affiliates are our first priority. Period.”

Sharon lifted a brow. “I wouldn’t expect otherwise.”

“Just to be clear,” Darcy shook her head. “If Nick Fury pops back up from wherever he’s playing dead and gives you an order, you check with us first. If whatever group ends up controlling SHIELD issues a new directive, you call it in. We’ll be extending a lot of trust to you – break faith with us, and soulmate or not, your security access will be stripped and you’ll be out of the loop.” A fierce light burned in her gaze. “I don’t play chess with people’s lives and I do them the honor of being upfront with them.”

The room fell silent.

“Understood.” The blonde woman sat back for a moment and then straightened. “My family has been a part of SHIELD from the beginning,” she pointed out. “To know that HYDRA slithered its way into the organization burns at me. It pisses me off. I didn’t take an oath to become a part of something that tried to shape the world to an outdated totalitarian worldview.” Her lips thinned out. “I belong here,” she continued. “Not because of some dynastic thing; not even because I’m damn good at my job. I belong here because I want to make things right and because people shouldn’t have to look at the world around them and wonder when the next madman with delusions of grandeur is going to target their neighborhood.”

“And what are your skills sets?” Pepper inquired, still the cool businesswoman – a perfect foil to Darcy’s fire.

“Undercover work,” Sharon replied. One corner of her mouth quirked up. “Not that I expect you’ll need that much,” she acknowledged. “I also handle protective details.”

“Now that we will be able to use,” Pepper mused.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “I do not need a protective detail,” she informed the redhead.

“You’re my soulmate,” Pepper reminded her. “Yes, you do.”

“Pepper…” 

“I’m serious, Darcy.” The willowy redhead tapped her tablet before showing her a kaleidoscope of images showing Darcy with Pepper as well as a variety of the other Avengers and affiliates. “You’re connected to all of us in one way or another. If the paparazzi know, then so do the bad guys. A little extra security-.”

“But Pepper!” Darcy’s voice took on a clear pouting tone and they locked eyes, both of them intent on getting their way. 

A soft chuckle interrupted the staring contest. “Do we have any popcorn?” 

Both women turned to stare at their audience. 

“The show’s amusing, but…” She shrugged. “I like popcorn with my entertainment.”

Darcy laughed as Pepper shook her head. “Oh, you’ll fit in, won’t you?” She rose and held out her hand. “Welcome to the Avengers network.”

“Thanks.” Sharon stood and shook hands. “I presume we’ll be meeting later to set up protection protocols? Or rather, given this is SI, we can update and adapt those protocols?”

“I was starting to like you,” Darcy complained, a mock pout forming on her mouth. “Don’t ruin it.”

“I like her,” Pepper interjected. “I think she’s showing a remarkable initiative.”

“I don’t have a chance, do I? If I disagree or even try to, you’ll get the others to gang up on me, won’t you?”

“It would be more of an intervention,” Pepper pointed out.

Darcy lifted a brow. “Thus ganging up on me.”

“Intervention sounds so much more diplomatic,” Sharon corrected her, amusement flickering in her eyes.

“I am in so much trouble.”


	23. Bond #22 - The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going from point A to point B and dealing with the mess inbetween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is happening during/after Age of Ultron, but I’m pretty much just cherry picking from the movie. I’ll try and explain the basics, but don’t get hung up on canon because I’m diverging from canon here. There will be no setting up for Civil War because CW is not happening in my world. Period. Also…there’s an off-camera fix it here! And…this is not really pro-Fury. Fury, like Dumbledore, bugs the hell out of me because of the way he plays games and manipulates the people he expects to do the world-saving.

One minute Darcy’s watched Jane tear into some idiot who thought she could lecture the petite scientist on physics. The next minute she found herself staring at the ceiling with her best friend and soulmate kneeling beside her in a near panic.

“Darcy?”

“I think they need to touch up the paint,” she muttered before pushing herself up. She felt her mind swim for a moment and then settle. Her eyes moved through a long, slow scan of the crowd surrounding her, held back by Sharon who stood sentry over the two women. Focusing on Jane, she lifted an eyebrow. “Do I want to know how I ended up flat on my back in the middle of your ranting?”

Jane reached out, pushing a dark lock out of Darcy’s face. “You fell over.”

“Fell over?”

“One minute you were trying not to laugh,” Sharon told her. “Then you went pale. I tried to get over here, but you seem to do everything fast. Your eyes were open, but you wouldn’t respond.”

“So what the hell happened?” Someone nearby shifted and she glanced up to find May and Ward moving through people. A frown shadowed her face as she blinked at them. “Okay…I wasn’t expecting to see you two.”

“We were nearby.” Ward reached down to help her up. The crowd began to back up as May lifted a brow at them. Darcy suppressed a laugh. “And here I thought these folks had no common sense.” She found herself leaning against him. “Okay, what’s going on? I can’t remember feeling this weak since…” Her voice trailed off. Wide green eyes turned towards Ward. “What happened?”

“Skye went down as well,” May informed her in a soft voice. “Something has happened to JARVIS.”

Darcy and Jane exchanged worried glances. “What-?”

“Let’s get out of here first.” Ward guided her out of the room, with May bring Jane along behind them. Sharon followed, keeping herself between them and the rest of the world. “It’ll be easier to do this all at once.”

“Just tell me one thing,” Darcy demanded. “Are the others safe?”

The agents traded a look before he shook his head. “Alive and unhurt, yes, we think so,” he continued, “but safe is something different altogether.”

They escorted the women to the new SHIELD headquarters where Coulson waited for them. Skye, pale but smiling, jumped up to give Darcy a hug. The scientist trio took over one end of the table, words spilling out faster than anyone could follow. Darcy watched as everyone took a seat before she leaned over to knock on a spot of the table in front of the brains. They quieted down, looking at her with raised eyebrows. “Okay, cease with the eerie science telepathy,” she ordered. Then she looked at Coulson. “Story time?”

“The Avengers went to investigate a HYDRA base in Sokovia,” Phil explained. “Thor believed Loki’s scepter was there.”

“This part I remember,” Darcy nodded. “Jane was in full on science mode and I was playing peace keeper between Her Highness, the Princess of all things astrophysics and the plebian who decided they wanted to play with the big leagues.”

“They found more than they expected,” he continued. “HYDRA had been performing genetic experiments on some of the population – two of them proved successful. The Avengers still managed to take the day – collecting the scepter and taking Strucker captive.”

“Why does that sound way too easy?”

“Barton was injured,” he added. She shot up, her eyes going wide, but he waved her back down. “He’s fine now.” He took a breath. “They apparently had a small party to celebrate what they hoped would be the end of the Chitauri and HYRDA.”

“Definitely too easy.”

Phil gave her a patient look. “During the party something happened to JARVIS, sending him offline.”

“And now we know how and why I ended up unconscious,” she nodded. 

“Same with me,” Skye piped up. “But that kind of came a bit later. From what I’ve been able to dig out, JARVIS hid in the internet.”

“Okay…”

“To sum it up,” May picked up the story as Phil gave both young women a concerned frown, “a being called Ultron attacked, disabling JARVIS somehow and attacking the team. The team ended up going to a safe house while Ultron went to Sokovia, presumably for HYDRA’s technology or to meet up with the survivors of the genetic experimentation.”

“And I’m guessing the team went after him?” Darcy added.

“That’s probably the plan,” May agreed.

“Stark reassembled JARVIS and then…did something that seems to have transformed JARVIS,” Skye told her. “We haven’t figured out what, but whatever he did is what sent the two of us falling on our faces.”

“Right,” she nodded. “So when the dust settles I get to kick Tony’s ass. Good to hear.”

“For the moment we’re waiting to see how the situation spins out,” Phil concluded. 

“I hate the waiting game,” she sighed even as she nodded her acceptance.

Later, having gotten Jane settled in the labs with Jemma and Leo, she made her way towards Phil’s office, suppressing a grin as Ward and Skye decided to tag along. Her footsteps slowed as she could hear muffled voices coming from her intended destination. 

“I need the last one.”

“I know that voice,” Darcy muttered, tilting her head. She could feel the discomfort flickering along the bonds she shared with Phil and May. Her gaze turned to Sharon as the former agent entered the room. 

The blonde lifted a brow. “Yes?”

“I know that voice,” she repeated. She pointed towards the closed door as the voice spoke once more.

“I’m picking up Hill and heading for Sokovia.”

Sharon blinked and then met Darcy’s gaze. “Nick Fury,” she announced without a flicker of doubt. Darcy’s own eyebrows rose and her Pepper-appointed guard lifted a single shoulder. “I work for you now, not him.”

“Thank you,” Darcy smiled. Then she spun in a slow, deliberate turn. “Now for the pirate.” She pushed open the door, striding through it with a fierce look in her eyes. Phil sat behind his desk, folding his hands and resting them on top of the surface before him as he met her gaze. He opened his mouth, but she pointed at him. “Not the time.”

Phil looked at her, searching her face. He sat back after a moment, sparing a glance towards Fury. “Good luck, sir.”

Fury frowned at him and the turned towards Darcy. “Miss Lewis-.”

She stepped up to him, looked him up and down and then focused on his face. “You’re a complete bastard, you know that, right?” He started to speak, but she poked a finger into his chest. “Believe me when I tell you not to start. I’ve about had it up to here with your highhanded attitude and the whole big brother, ‘I know better than you’ routine you play by!” 

“I don’t-.”

“Shut up.” Her eyes flashed. “You sit back and play your damn chess games, never mind the fact that the pieces you’re playing with are people! Actual people, real and whole! You lie, you manipulate, you maneuver. You put people you supposedly trust under surveillance.” She pushed him and he rocked back, too startled apparently to hold himself steady. “That is not how teams work!”

“I lead-.”

“You don’t lead shit.” The ice in her voice brought the entire room to a standstill. “Leading is what Steve does,” she continued. “Leading is what Pepper does at SI. From what I’ve seen of this team so far, leading is what Coulson does. Leading isn’t playing with peoples’ lives or not offering them the trust they deserve. Leading is sharing information and respecting people enough to listen to their feedback. Leading is stepping up to take responsibility for what your team or your company does.” She poked him again. “So far? So far I’ve seen the Avengers take the hits for SHIELD’s inadequacies and it took Natasha committing professional suicide to get the truth out there.”

“Sacrifices are part of the job,” he informed her. “And sometimes people don’t need to know everything.”

Color flushed into her cheeks and she could almost feel her people stepping back as her anger pulsed. “Like letting Clint suffer for ages? Letting Nat take the fall for your inability to discover that your organization was riddled with moles? For setting a watchdog on Steve in order to judge his reliability?” Her voice almost shook with her wrath as her hands clenched into fists. “Accepting Tony’s technology with a holier-than-thou superiority because you didn’t like his attitude? Like not doing a damn thing about the situation with that jackass Thaddeus Ross, so Bruce can’t even go out of the Tower without company?”

His chin lifted and he glared down at her. “Miss Lewis-.”

Her fist came up and shot out without warning. He had underestimated her again as she landed a strong right hook to his cheek, causing him to stagger backwards. She shook out her hand, glaring into his shocked face. “God, that felt good!” She turned away from him, her shoulders relaxed and her stride easy as she made her way towards the door. “Okay, Agent iPod Thief, he’s all yours. I’m headed for the labs to collect the scientists three.” Her footsteps paused and she turned back to meet Phil’s eyes. “I take it we are headed for Sokovia? Stark Industries would be most grateful for the lift to pick up our team.”

“You’re not going.” Fury announced.

Darcy did not spare him so much as a single glance, keeping her eyes on Phil. 

Fury stepped forward. “I said-.” He cut himself off as Sharon stepped between him and his focus. “Agent Carter?”

“Former agent,” she corrected. “I work for SI now.” Her eyebrow flicked up. “And you’ll go through me to get to her.”

“I’m not after her,” he noted, “but you’re making a bad choice.”

“Depends on where you’re standing,” she shrugged. 

He frowned and opened his mouth.

“Back off, One-Eye,” Darcy interrupted without looking at him. “Coulson?”

“Fury intends to take the final helicarrier to Sokovia,” he told her. “He plans to pick up Hill on the way.”

A smile tickled at the corners of her mouth. “Does she know that?”

“I do not believe he has called her as yet.”

“What an idiot,” Darcy sighed as she turned towards the door. “Okay, team, looks like we’re picking up Maria before we head for Europe. Let’s get going.”

“Who put you in charge?” Fury demanded, bringing her steps to a halt.

“Pepper did,” she replied, turning yet again. “I’m the liaison between Stark Industries and SHIELD, pretty much the on-base handler for the Avengers. And Coulson runs SHIELD now, remember? You’re just a guy now, with ‘former’ in front of your old title. Sharon, Maria, Natasha, and Clint all work for SI now. The Avengers have no intention of being under SHIELD orders – they’ll work with SHIELD, but not for them.” She leaned against the door jamb. “Sharon just made her loyalty known and we’ll give Maria the choice, but whatever her decision, you don’t run things anymore.”

His eyes narrowed, but Phil spoke at that moment. “Ward, take Miss Lewis and Miss Carter to gather the others. We’ll be leaving momentarily.”

The ride took longer than Darcy would have liked and she spent a good deal of time pacing near the labs. She wanted to be as close to as many of her team as possible – with Jane, Jemma, Leo, and Skye in the labs, that meant she had to be here as well. It helped that Ward and Sharon stayed nearby as well, guarding everyone from nosy agents. Maria, May, and Coulson worked on the bridge. A thread of relief flowed through her at the knowledge that they would be doing whatever needed to be done to get the others to safety.

For a moment she spared a grin at the memory of Fury’s expression when Maria had lifted a brow at his order before turning to Darcy for authorization. The sheer level of dumbfounded shock made her want to giggle. 

Served him right.

After an agonizing amount of waiting, they received word that all of the Avengers – along with a large number of civilians – were onboard and in the main hanger bay. Jane took off.

“Jane!” Darcy shook her head. She glanced at Ward. “Watch over this set.” He nodded and walked into the lab. So she turned to Sharon. “Ready to go?”

“Ready.”

Darcy strolled into the large bay, eyes tracking through the crowds of people until she found most of her people near the center with the others a little more spaced out. She watched as the people eyed the heroes, not scared, but as if the team were touchstones for their safety. Now she knew why they had not come into the secure sections of the helicarrier. Her smile deepened, knowing they hated being stared at, but proud of how they put their own discomfort aside to help people. Her stride shifted into a saunter and she made her way to the largest group of her team, Sharon following at her heels. “Hey peoples!” she chirped. “You guys through giving me headaches?”

Clint rolled his head towards her, lifting a hand to wave from his prone position on the floor. “Hey, Darce.” 

“You’re not looking so hot there, Hawkass.” 

“You’re still not so funny,” he shot back. “My sister says hi by the way.”

“How’s she doing?” 

“She’s good – so are the kids. Baby’s due soon,” he smiled. “She’s naming him after Tasha.”

Natasha smiled from her place near his head. “Nathanial,” she nodded. 

“I like it!” Darcy smiled, wide and joyous. “I’ll have to start planning a fantastic gift.” Her gaze moved around the group, taking in Bruce where he sat on the edge of the group, glued to his phone. “That better be Betty,” she informed him, eyebrows going up.

He offered her a smile, holding up the phone so she could hear Betty’s lecture for herself. 

She gave him a thumbs up and her attention shifted to where Steve talked to Thor and Jane. Next she looked for Tony and found him across the room with Rhodey and…a purple guy. “That’s different,” she muttered. 

“No, that’s Vision,” Natasha informed her.

“Vision?”

“JARVIS is…part of him,” she explained, a frown flickering in her eyes. “He’s the one who finally took down Ultron.”

“Remind me to tell Pepper we’ve got to get a better lock on Tony’s extracurriculars,” Darcy huffed, rubbing her forehead. “Also, note to self, kick Tony’s ass later.”

“It worked this time.” Natasha’s eyes narrowed on the three men.

“Yeah,” she nodded, “but what about next time.” 

“Darce?”

She glanced at Clint. “What’s up, Birdbrain?”

“Ha, fricking ha, sweetheart.” He rolled his eyes. “Do me a favor?”

“What do you need?”

“Take care of those two,” he replied, waving his hand towards the two new people. “Good kids, kinda confused…I’m taking a nap. Been a long day.”

“Take your nap, you goofball,” she laughed. “I’ll watch the new kids.” He gave her a thumbs up even as his eyes fell closed and she moved her own to take a better look at her team’s two newest additions. A redhead in a red jacket and a bleached blond in blue stared back at her. 

The redhead frowned. “We are not children,” she insisted, the light accent matching the people around them. 

“Not for a long time now,” agreed the blond beside her. He shared the accent, but his included an extra note of arrogance.

Darcy would have called him on it if not for the odd stinging at her wrist. The stinging had been strange, almost a double sting, but in the same spot as if her soulmark had been sparked twice. Her eyes moved between the two of them. One of them must be her soulmate, but which one? Her eyes narrowed as the redhead started. “Hawkeye must like you,” she noted as she shook her head. “Otherwise he wouldn’t be worried. And as far as being kids – trust me, one fight means you’re kids in our world.”

Both of them blinked in surprise, but a quick joy flared in the woman’s gaze. “I am Wanda,” she introduced herself. “This is Pietro. We are twins.”

“Ah…” Now came Darcy’s turn to blink. “That might explain that.”

“Miss Lewis?”

“Hey, Coulson.” She gave herself a good mental shake. A grin curved her lips, answered by matching grins on the faces of the twins. “Meet the two newest Avengers.”


	24. Bond #23 - The Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming a soldier home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, my life got insane with the new job. Sorry about that. I’m slowly trying to get back into my writing. Many thanks for the prayers sent my way. Hope you enjoy!!

Thank God for Pepper.

That thought crossed Darcy’s mind on a regular basis, but after the disaster in Sokovia, it became her mantra for several weeks. While she spent most of her time working with her various soulmates to smooth out disputes, Pepper set everyone up in the Stark mansion and worked with FRIDAY to get repairs going on the Tower. Either residence had room for all of them, but despite the recent attack, the more paranoid among her team preferred the Tower for security reasons. Where did not matter to Darcy as long as she could be surrounded by her people.

Well…okay, she also liked having the labs in the same building because it took less time and stress to get the scientists to go to bed.

Anyway, Pepper worked with Maria and Phil to get everything behind the scenes handled, freeing Darcy to work on team issues. First off she mediated between the twins and the others to make sure there were no lingering issues between them. The tension between Tony and the twins remained high, but every day settled things a little more as the twins began to separate Tony from Stark Industries and the Stark Industries of today from the SI of the past. Sam helped out a lot. He spent time with the twins, both together and separate, counseling and listening as they dealt with their traumas.

Their soulbonds seemed to do a great deal to help as well. Darcy almost fell over laughing when she found out that Pietro shared a soulbond with Jane – the speedster never knew what hit him. Wanda sharing a soulbond with Vision seemed almost tame next to watching the petite scientist drafting Pietro into using his super speed to help in her lab work.

Phil kept his team headquartered in New York, sending them out if necessary, but he preferred having them as his captains and letting other agents do the field work. Darcy and Skye caused havoc together, especially when the hacker pulled Ward into whatever shenanigans they had planned. May stepped gracefully around the whole mess, leaving Phil to handle the fallout. He called her on it after one particularly spectacular incident involving the vents and a great deal of glitter. (Darcy got Clint involved in that one.) When he wanted to know why she left the clean up to him, May raised one elegant eyebrow. 

“I handle the training,” she reminded him. “When they decide to make a mess, they’re your children.”

(That comment might have come back to haunt her as Skye and Darcy took it as a suggestion and started referring to her and Phil as Mom and Dad. The rest of the team found it hysterical.)

Betty took a sabbatical from Culver and relocated to New York, joining Darcy’s merry band of scatterbrained scientists. The darling geniuses would probably revolutionize the world and everything in it one day, but for now she spent a good deal of time worrying about them blowing something up…or opening portals to different worlds…or creating an actual Godzilla…or…well, who really knew with her bunch?

Rhodey stayed in Washington, but he could be found in New York on long weekends and holidays. Thor helped Darcy run herd on the science crowd, sometimes to the point of picking them up and carrying them to their beds when they turned stubborn. They found it hard to argue with the guy after he tossed them over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes – in a gentle fashion of course, but still. Clint and Sharon played bodyguard over anyone who left the house, roping in others as needed. 

Steve and Natasha went looking for Bucky.

Darcy did her best to keep an eye on Steve’s emotional state. She knew others did the same thing, but people did not tease her about being a mother hen for nothing. For the moment, Steve seemed to be doing okay. Bucky might only be leaving crumbs for him to follow, but each crumb meant that Bucky remained free of HYDRA or the Russians or anyone else for that matter. Phil had agents keeping an eye out with instructions to report, not approach while FRIDAY kept an eye on the internet. All of that support meant Steve remained optimistic about the entire situation.

Even if the worldwide search – as yet – netted nothing.

Then again…Darcy probably should have guessed that fate would step in.

“Miss Lewis?”

Darcy glanced up. “Yes, FRIDAY?” She missed JARVIS every time the feminine voice snagged her attention. Yes, they had Vision now, and yes she had to admit the awkward and adorable romance between Wanda and Vision made her smile, but that did not negate the slight catch in her mind and heart when FRIDAY spoke.

“I believe you should take a look at the monitor, Miss Lewis,” FRIDAY continued. “There is a person watching the house from across the street.”

“That’s not new,” Darcy noted, making her way over to the screen in question. 

“It is not the event, but the person in question who I believe you will want to see.”

Her eyebrows rose and she waited as the picture came up. “Oh, my God!” Darcy stared at the face on the screen, jaw dropping as she took in the face. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Bucky.” She turned and hurried out of the room. 

“Where you going, Darce?” 

She glanced back as Clint appeared at her shoulder. “It’s Bucky,” she informed him as she strode through the lobby and out the door. Concern pulsed down the bond between her and the archer as he shadowed her movements. The solitary figure standing in the mouth of the alley stiffened as they zeroed in him, but he did not run. Her footsteps slowed as she drew closer, watching his eyes shift between her and the figure of Clint hovering at her shoulder. He looked tired, tired and haunted.

Darcy tried a small smile, doing her best to project as much comfort and reassurance as she could manage, and held out a hand. Her smile deepened with approval as he took it in his. “Hello, Bucky,” she said in a gentle voice.

He grew still, his fingers tightening around hers, not in any kind of a threat, but as if to cling to her. “Do I…?” The rusty voice trailed off. Those intense eyes scanned her and he shook his head. “I don’t…I don’t know you… Do I?”

A familiar tingling circled her wrist, but something different happened this time. The bond seemed to sing between them, a clear tone like that from a singing crystal bowl. She tilted her head, eyes half closing as she listened to the sound. His fingers trembled and she lifted her gaze to meet his once more. Bucky stared at her, a mix of questions and emotions rising in his eyes. Some curious blend of emotions began to thread around the singing note along their bond. 

“No,” she agreed in a soft, awestruck tone. “No, you don’t.” Then her smile grew deeper. “But I’m glad to finally meet you.” His features relaxed and she could almost see the weight lift off of his shoulders. She moistened her lips and decided to try and bring up a touchier subject. “Do you remember Steve?”

Bucky tilted his head. “He used to put newspapers in his shoes. And…I remember his mother’s name,” he murmured, a faraway look coming into his eyes. “It was Sarah.” His brows drew together. “He used to be smaller.”

“That’s the guy,” she nodded, a smile curving her lips. She reached out to touch his arm and he stepped back. “Bucky?”

“I’ve done…bad things.” Pain laced through his voice, bringing a glaze of tears to her eyes. 

“No, you haven’t.”

Both of them looked around as Clint spoke. The archer had stood by, quiet and watchful, letting the scene play out, but now he shook his head. “What you did under their control…it wasn’t you.” The men locked eyes, both with a sniper’s gaze. 

“My hands…” Doubt filled Bucky’s face.

“But not your choice.”

Darcy stayed silent, watching as the two men talked, both by speech and by expression. Clint knew this battle, knew it better than any of them, though he had suffered the condition for a mere blink of time in comparison to Bucky. Her patience paid off as Bucky’s shoulders relaxed again.

“Ready to go in?” Clint did not smile, though his own countenance grew lighter. 

Bucky shrugged before offering a warning. “I will not be welcome.” 

“You have got to be joking,” Darcy huffed. “Everybody – and I mean everybody – has been watching and looking for you.” His eyes narrowed and she shook her head. “Steve didn’t know you survived,” she explained, “not until he saw you in Washington. He’s been looking for you ever since.”

“He would,” Bucky muttered, something fond flickering in his gaze. 

“And so have his friends,” she grinned. Clint nodded beside her. Darcy continued the explanation. “Sam, the guy with the wings?” Bucky nodded, a grimace twisting his lips, and she moved on. “Sam helped him at first, but the whole group has had a bit more time. We’ve been keeping an eye out for you via the internet and contacts with various organizations. Right now Steve and Nat are somewhere following up on a rumor of a sighting.”

A tiny grin played around Bucky’s mouth and Clint chuckled. “You’re bad,” the archer noted, shaking his head. “Now come on – it’s cold out here.”

“You’ll be with us,” Darcy agreed, shifting to curl her hand around the crook of his arm. “Not saying it’s going to be a walk in the park,” she acknowledged, “but you won’t be alone anymore.” Their gazes locked and everything else fell away for a moment. A painful hope lurked in the depths of his eyes and in the tightening of his mouth. “Come on,” she murmured, stepping even closer. “Come home.”

His fingers tightened on hers, but he nodded.

Silence enveloped the three of them as they made their way back to the Tower. Suspicious blue eyes scanned the building and the crowd, but Bucky managed to remain calm as he followed her. His hand never left hers. “I feel dwarfed,” she muttered as they rode the elevator to the private levels. 

Clint chuckled, leaning back against the wall. “Most of your soulmates are taller than you,” he reminded her. Bucky twitched an eyebrow and the archer shrugged. “She’s got a collection of paranoid, overprotective people surrounding her,” he noted, amusement and caution mingling in his voice. “And most of them shoot first and ask questions later.”

Approval flickered in Bucky’s eyes even as Darcy rolled her own. “Worrywarts,” she murmured.

“Good.”

Bucky’s blunt satisfaction drew a flat stare. “They don’t need the encouragement,” she informed him, poking a finger into his arm. He blinked down at it and then shifted his gaze to hers, lifting his eyebrows as if to ask her what she thought she was doing. She made a face at him as the elevator came to a stop. “Oh, hush.”

Clint’s chuckles followed them as they made their way into the family room. Darcy let Bucky to a chair, gesturing towards the large screen at the front of the room. “Ready to call Steve and tell him he can come home?” 

“I don’t know…”

“It’s going to be fine,” Darcy soothed him, sincerity filling her eyes. Bucky held himself still, stiff and tense, but he managed a small nod. She nodded as she rested a hand on his shoulder. “FRIDAY?”

“Of course, Miss Lewis,” came the feminine AI voice. “Contacting Captain Rogers now.”

The large screen flickered and then settled with Steve and Nat staring out of the screen, curiosity painted across their faces. Curiosity drained away to be replaced with surprise, chagrin, and, in Steve’s case, a deep hope. That hope curled the good captain’s mouth into a tremulous smile. “Bucky?”

“Steve.”

Two pairs of blue eyes met and locked as the two friends tried to find the men they once knew behind the changes created by time and space and such different experiences. Darcy, Clint, and Nat remained quiet, though Darcy could see Nat making changes on the controls in front of her. If she had to guess, she would presume the redhead had changed their heading to put them on a return path to New York. 

“Are you…okay?” Steve managed after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah…” One corner of Bucky’s mouth quirked up. “Your people are…stubborn.”

Steve’s eyes crinkled as light laughter echoed down the line. “My friends have always been stubborn.”

“That was you, punk.”

“Jerk.”

They shared a real smile and Darcy rolled her eyes. “Wonderful,” she huffed as she leaned against the arm of Bucky’s chair. “I’ve got sarcastic in Tony and Rhodey, sassy in Skye, and snarky in Clint. Now you’re going to bring out Steve’s hidden smart ass.”

Grins – grateful on Steve and tentative on Bucky, but still real – began to stretch across the faces of both men and Darcy could only laugh. “How is this my life?”


	25. Bond #24 - The Gatekeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Darcy thought she was beyond being surprised by the identities of her soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a "final notes" page showing who I think everyone had links with, but as far as the story goes, this is the end! I hope you've enjoyed this journey. I'm sorry this Advent fic got caught up into the insanity of my life changes and carried into Lent, but such is life!
> 
> Also - not Dark World compliant. Odin and Frigga are alive and well in my headcanon. I don't know what Loki's doing - he's off somewhere that is not here.

Long quiet months passed after Bucky joined them. The team shifted and adjusted as they worked to find a new balance with him in their midst. He found his own stability faster than most expected. The bond to Darcy gave him a large step forward, but the other connections he found or created sped things along. Steve’s familiarity combined with Clint’s understanding to give him confidence while Sam gave him an outlet to express his confusion and loss. He still did not trust himself though and worried about being around so many non-combatants, but between Steve, Natasha, and Wanda, they soon convinced him to relax. They would keep him from hurting anyone else.

Then a new problem began to stir.

People began to notice Darcy.

Granted, they had already started doing that because one does not just become the registered soulmate of someone like Pepper Potts and not expect people to sit up and take notice. Add in Darcy’s apparent ability to keep up with Tony? The business world began to cultivate contacts. The scientific world had already started, given her links to Betty and Jane. The whole Stark connection just took that cultivation up a notch. And there were the paparazzi, of course. They loved digging into anything and everything about public figures. All three groups had been expected and planned for by people like Pepper and Natasha and Phil.

Darcy had not really expected the next set…and she probably should have.

With all of the security and the warnings about how dangerous her connections to the various agents and heroes could be, she truly should have expected to come to the attention of two very different, but equally obsessive groups – the villains and the fans.

The villains she expected – a normal human would be a juicy hostage target.

But the fans….?

Fans congregated anywhere they might see a hero, snapping pictures and blogging about it. Pictures appeared in every social media outlet – from a picture of Thor in mid-demolition of his second stack of pancakes to one of Steve helping an older woman unload her groceries. (She had apparently been the daughter of one of the girls who went on tour with him, but none of the fans caught that bit.) Some of the braver ones asked for pictures. Tony showed off, taking pictures with all kinds of people – and helping deflect attention from his more private teammates, but everyone came under the lens. 

Everybody loves a hero.

She just never expected to be linked to them except in the most tenuous of ways.

Then her picture began to crop up on fansites. People snapped photos of her shopping with Natasha or having a water fight with Clint. Her name flared across the internet like a comet after she attended a major fundraising event with Tony while Pepper was out of the country. She visited museums with Steve and tried new restaurants with Thor. The fans caught scenes such as her showing Wanda and Pietro around the city or sitting in Central Park with Bucky.

In short – she became the ‘human’ face of the Avengers Initiative…and a celebrity in her own right.

Security became a nightmare as people tried to mob her attention every time she ventured into the city on her own. Sharon put her foot down and began to arrange for a security team to accompany her whenever she hit the streets. Darcy would have argued, but Jane and Natasha agreed. She threw up her hands in defeat when the rest of the women began to chime in. The male half of her team stayed quiet, but their scowls of agreement spoke volumes – especially when Bucky took on his thousand yard stare. 

Bucky’s tendency to slip into Soldier-mode worried Darcy, but she grew antsy over the entire affair. She hated not having the same freedom of movement as before, and yet…she would not give up her team, her family for the world. 

But still….

Thor came to her rescue, proposing a diplomatic visit to Asgard. “My parents would like to meet my bonded sister,” he explained to her. Then his eyes swept the gathered team. “They would also like to know the people I have partnered with in our quest to keep this place free from such evil as the Chitauri.”

“I’m going,” Darcy piped up. “I want to see this place. Can I take a camera?”

“Yes, of course,” he grinned down at her. “Though perhaps these pictures should not go on Facebook.”

“Please don’t,” Phil agreed. He leaned back into his chair. “Who all will be going?”

“Everyone?” Darcy shrugged. “Somebody can call and tell the Fantastic Four and Xavier that they’re on call because we’ll be out of town.”

Bucky folded his arms over his chest. “I’m going.” His gaze swept over her, protective and possessive, before shifting to meet Thor’s. “Thanks.”

The tall blond nodded. “You shall be most welcome, shield brother.”

“I’m in,” Clint called from his perch on the bar beside Natasha.

Pepper nodded. “Tony and I would love to go, Thor. Thank you for the invitation.”

“We’re going?” Tony lifted his eyebrows. When Pepper lifted one of her own, he shrugged. “Okay, looks like we’re going.”

One by one, the rest of the team lined up to be included in the visit. 

Finding the time took a lot of maneuvering and wrangling of various schedules and agreements, but at long last they managed to carve out a stretch of about two weeks where various teams and individual heroes agreed to work together to cover for them. (Sometimes Darcy worried about the egos of all these super idiots, but that would be a problem for a future day.)

Excitement spilled over the entire team when their day of departure arrived. Everyone looked forward to the vacation, willing to put up with the diplomacy in order to have some time off from their self-chosen role as the defenders of the Earth. 

She was just as happy to be going to Asgard…but she could have done without the insane ride to get there.

“Whoa.”

Darcy swayed, grabbing hold of Bucky’s arm to keep her upright. Her eyes flickered from one spot to another, trying to take everything in. “Good thing this place is so big,” she muttered as she looked around. “We’d never fit otherwise.”

“Welcome to Asgard, Lady Darcy, soul-sister of Thor.”

The deep voice startled her almost as much as the sting of her final soulmark. Her head snapped around…and up. Up into golden eyes smiling down from a stoic face. “Uh…hi?” 

Those eyes blinked and sharpened. “Unexpected.”

Thor’s booming voice interrupted the stare-off. “Heimdall, my friend, it is good to see you!” 

Heimdall looked away from Darcy. “And you, my friend.” His gaze travelled over the group. “Welcome to Asgard. Your arrival has been much anticipated.” One corner of his mouth curved into the hint of a smile. “The feast may last for many days.” Thor laughed, filling the room with his amusement and drawing everyone’s attention. Everyone’s but Heimdall’s. The guardian of Asgard refocused on Darcy, curiosity and satisfaction blending in his visage.

Out of all of the geniuses, heroes, and spies in the group, Darcy might have guessed Jane would be the one to notice. Suspicion crept down their bond and she blinked over towards her should-have-been twin to find Jane examining Heimdall, her eyes narrowed and calculating. After a moment the petite scientist pursed her lips and turned to face Darcy. “Let me guess,” she sighed. “Soulmate?”

The room fell silent.

“Yep,” Darcy nodded. “Definitely one of mine.”

“I am pleased for you, my friend,” Thor beamed with happiness. “I know you have long wondered about your final bonded.”

“More than that,” Heimdall informed him. “She is the Gatekeeper of Midgard.”

Thor went still, shock and amazement vibrating down the bond he shared with her. Darcy’s eyes shifted between the two of them. “What….what is going on?” The team shifted, coming to alert. She could feel Bucky settle into his sniper persona while Sharon slid up to her other side. Tearing her eyes away from the Asgardians, she glanced around. “Calm down,” she ordered. “He doesn’t mean us any harm.”

“Indeed,” he agreed, “I do not.” Golden eyes scanned the room, making contact with each suspicious gaze. “Even were she not my bonded, I would defend her as the soul-sister to Thor.”

“Thank you,” Steve replied, stepping forward into his role as the field leader of the team. “We are glad to hear that.”

“Lady Darcy stands unique among your people,” Heimdall continued as he focused on Darcy once more. “Your connection to all of them makes you a focal point of power for your realm.” His eyes moved up to Steve. “As you are defenders of Midgard, she becomes the one through whom you shall judge the good or evil of other realms.” He lifted his chin. “Thus – the Gatekeeper of Midgard.”

Concern and understanding glimmered along every bond and Darcy had to work not to sway at the sheer rush of emotions. She glanced around the group. “Give us a few?” Darcy requested. Bucky stirred and she patted his arm. “Not you. You can stay.” Then she looked back to Thor. “Maybe get everyone started on that long road to the city?”

He nodded in response. “Of course, my sister.” A new note of pride and awe flooded his voice and their bond. “We shall await you at the steps of the throne room.”

Looks flew between various members of the group, but no one protested as Thor led them towards the shining center of Asgard. Jane, Betty, and Clint glanced back more than once, but soon the trio at the bridge stood alone.

“Okay,” Darcy turned to Heimdall. “So…you seem happier than I would have thought?”

“I am the Gatekeeper of Asgard,” he explained, gesturing to the bridge. “And I see much of that which occurs on the realms attached to this one by the World Tree.” His gaze shifted to Bucky for a moment, remote but understanding, before shifting back to Darcy. “I have also been the confidant of many – particularly of those on whose shoulders rest the heaviest burdens.” He removed his gauntlets and she could see the lines circling his wrist…at least equal to hers. Her lips began to curve upwards. He nodded. “Yes, I have born that burden as well.”

“Having so many,” she smiled, relief shimmering through her veins and spilling down her soulbonds.

“To be the one who balances so many can be difficult,” he agreed. “And yet we are blessed in that as well. For while our work can be heart wrenching, we will have the assurance that we will never be alone.” He tilted his chin down in thought. “Though we speak little of that which we see, some of us have seen the coming changes across all realms. The circle you have gathered shall be central to many of these… They may indeed be the salvation of many, not only of your realm, but of all realms. You will be their stability…for many, you may be their reason for acting.” 

“No pressure there,” she muttered, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“Forgive me, little sister,” he smiled. One hand reached out to touch her shoulder. She felt Bucky stir, but he remained silent. Heimdall’s gaze flicked past her and then back. “I mean to place no pressure upon you. I only wished to say that I am pleased to find that the last of my bonded is one who will understand this burden.”

Darcy stepped forward and hugged him. The hug lasted a mere breath of time, but she felt something relax in both of them. Then she stepped back. “That would work better without the armor,” she chuckled.

The soft laughter rumbled through his chest. “Come then, little sister.” Heimdall turned and began walking towards the golden city. “You and your warrior should come and see one of the realms which you shall aid.”

Bucky waited until he moved out of earshot and then he wrapped an arm around her waist. “You ready, Doll?”

“Absolutely!” Darcy grinned up at him. “Let’s go shock the neighbors.”

“Do I want to know what you’re planning?” he chuckled as they started following the road.

“Not so much planning,” she noted, “but if we’re going to be so important, then we’d better make our mark right up front, right?”

“Okay…” He drew out the word, one eyebrow ticking up.

“What can I say?” She shrugged her free shoulder, the one not pressed to his side. “When we leave, I want people blinking and asking ‘What was that?’”

They had to stop as Bucky began to laugh, one of his rare full out laughs. She waited, enjoying the moment. Various emotions flowed through her various bonds. Satisfaction all but danced down her bond to Sam, while Jane and Skye both sent bursts of cheerful affection, but Steve’s joy eclipsed all of them. And his did not begin to touch the blend of humor, tranquility, and love which shimmered along the link she shared with the man beside her.

“God, Dollface,” Bucky chuckled as he tucked her closer. Then he pressed his lips to her forehead. “I adore you.”

She wrapped her arms around his waist, turning her face up to his. “And I love you.” He kissed her, a simple brush of his lips over hers, and she smiled as a deep calmness settled into her soul. “I used to be scared, you know – scared of what all these bonds might mean – but now…”

“But now?”

“Now I can’t imagine my life without all of you.” Delight and elation swam in her eyes, sparkling down her network of soulbonds. “We’re going to change the world.”

Bucky gave her a crooked grin. “Then we better get started.”

They started walking once more, Darcy almost floating along with the wave of serenity. She knew problems would come in the future – more villains, more dangers, disagreements and arguments and disruptions – but right this moment everything felt right with her world. 

Right now she could do anything.


	26. Oh What a Tangled Web!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is connected to whom? Here's your answer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter. More of an end notes page.

I started this story as an Advent calendar story, meaning to post a chapter a day during Advent 2015.  As sometimes happens however, other needs came first – and family or work duties will always take priority with me.  That being said – this story was meant to be an exploration of the joyous truth that is family.  The family has always been the source of my strength and my reason for getting up each morning and moving forward.  Family can be blood or family can be chosen, but family is everything.

Now, a couple of reviewers asked me about other people and their bonds and connections.  I decided to post my notes and headcanons in response.  Each of Darcy’s soulmates are listed below along with their own list of bonds and romantic soulbonds are marked.  (So are any marks that I considered “unknown” – people Darcy would not have met.)  Quite a few of them cross with each other, with Darcy at the center as she is attached to all of them.  Right now I do not have any plot bunnies to go further with this or to explore the other bonds, but I would love to see other fics including the idea of soulbonds beyond romance and/or sex.  I do enjoy a good romantic link, but give me those soulmates who are siblings and best friends. 

**Betty Ross**

  1. Unknown
  2. Bruce Banner/Hulk – romantic
  3. Darcy Lewis



**Jane Foster**

  1. Erik Selvig
  2. Darcy Lewis
  3. Thor Odinson – romantic
  4. Bruce Banner/Hulk
  5. Jemma Simmons
  6. Leo Fitz
  7. Skye
  8. Pietro Maximoff
  9. Bucky Barnes



**Erik Selvig**  

  1. Unknown
  2. Unknown
  3. Jane Foster
  4. Darcy Lewis



**Phil Coulson**  

  1. Melinda May – romantic
  2. Clint Barton
  3. Natasha Romanoff
  4. Tony Stark
  5. Pepper Potts
  6. Darcy Lewis
  7. Steve Rogers
  8. Skye



**Clint Barton**  

  1. Phil Coulson
  2. Natasha Romanoff – romantic
  3. Darcy Lewis



**Thor Odinson**  

  1. Sif
  2. Volstagg
  3. Fandral
  4. Hogun
  5. Jane Foster – romantic
  6. Darcy Lewis



**Natasha Romanoff**  

  1. Bucky Barnes
  2. Clint Barton – romantic
  3. Phil Coulson
  4. Darcy Lewis
  5. Steve Rogers



**JARVIS/Vision**  

  1. Darcy Lewis
  2. Skye
  3. Wanda Maximoff – romantic



**Pepper Potts**  

  1. Tony Stark – romantic
  2. Phil Coulson
  3. Darcy Lewis



**Tony Stark**  

  1. Pepper Potts – romantic
  2. James Rhodes
  3. Phil Coulson
  4. Steve Rogers
  5. Bruce Banner
  6. Darcy Lewis



**Bruce Banner/Hulk**  

  1. Betty Ross – romantic
  2. Tony Stark
  3. Jane Foster
  4. Darcy Lewis



**James “Rhodey” Rhodes**  

  1. Tony Stark
  2. Darcy Lewis
  3. Unknown



**Steve Rogers**  

  1. Bucky Barnes
  2. Peggy Carter – romantic
  3. Howard Stark
  4. Phil Coulson
  5. Natasha Romanoff
  6. Maria Hill
  7. Tony Stark
  8. Darcy Lewis



**Maria Hill**

  1. Unknown – romantic
  2. Steve Rogers
  3. Darcy Lewis



**Melinda May**  

  1. Phil Coulson – romantic
  2. Skye
  3. Darcy Lewis



**Jemma Simmons**  

  1. Leo Fitz – romantic
  2. Grant Ward
  3. Darcy Lewis
  4. Jane Foster



**Grant Ward**  

  1. Jemma Simmons
  2. Skye – romantic
  3. Darcy Lewis



**Leo Fitz**  

  1. Jemma Simmons – romantic
  2. Jane Foster
  3. Darcy Lewis



**Skye**  

  1. Phil Coulson
  2. Grant Ward – romantic
  3. Melinda May
  4. Darcy Lewis
  5. Jane Foster
  6. JARVIS/Vision
  7. Bucky Barnes



**Sam Wilson**  

  1. Brian Riley
  2. Steve Rogers
  3. Darcy Lewis
  4. Sharon Carter – romantic
  5. Bucky Barnes



**Sharon Carter**  

  1. Unknown
  2. Darcy Lewis
  3. Sam Wilson – romantic



**Wanda Maximoff**

  1. Pietro Maximoff
  2. JARVIS/Vision – romantic
  3. Darcy Lewis



**Pietro Maximoff**

  1. Wanda Maximoff
  2. Darcy Lewis
  3. Jane Foster
  4. Unknown



**Bucky Barnes**  

  1. Steve Rogers
  2. Sam Wilson
  3. Darcy Lewis – romantic
  4. Jane Foster
  5. Skye



**Heimdall**

With the exception of Darcy, I’m unsure of Heimdall’s soulmates.  All I do know is that he possesses a bunch of them – at least in the double digits, probably as many as Darcy has.

**Relationships as I saw them:**

  1. Darcy/Buck
  2. Betty/Bruce
  3. Jane/Thor
  4. Phil/Melinda
  5. Clint/Natasha
  6. Pepper/Tony
  7. Steve/Maria – developed from friendship into romance
  8. Jemma/Leo
  9. Grant/Skye
  10. Sam/Sharon
  11. JARVIS-Vision/Wanda




End file.
